The Grim Adventures of Kim and Ron
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Kim and Ron are not your normal teenagers. Not many teenagers have their own Grim Reaper on their beck and call. What kind of trouble can they get into with the powers of death at their finger tips? Watch out Underworld, you are not ready for them. Rated M for later chapters and dark humor.
1. Meet the Pet Reaper

So here we are. This teaser was love by many and won the poll by a wide number of votes. It is much easier with how much fun Wolf and I had with this. We even have five chapters done and our own twist to certain characters or chapters. They will not all be up right way but I will update this when I feel the time is right.

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on pair with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Kim and Ron

~Chapter One: Meet the Pet Reaper~

Drakken cackled as he keyed in the code for his latest scheme. At the moment his henchmen and Shego you facing Kim Possible and the one boy whose name he keeps forgetting, and stalling for time. Well to be accurate Kim and Shego were fighting while the sidekick was running around his henchmen and sometimes hitting them. But even if Kim Possible was here he knew she would not stop him this time. He finishes the code and laughed loudly, "Too late Kim Possible! The countdown has started and soon my satellite will lunch and then I will control all communication through the entire world! No one will be able to send or receive any information without giving in to my demands."

Kim looked up at Drakken on the highest platform, "Ron we have to hurry up!"

"I'm trying KP!" Ron said ducking through the legs of a henchmen.

Kim tried to go to back him up but Shego got in the way. "Not today Kimmie!"

Kim was force to back flip away to avoid Shego's swipe with her powers flaring. Drakken cackled again before fire appear. Not a fire starting or something bursting into flames but a small pillar of fire appearing of the steel floor with no signs or explanation of why it happened. The fire burned before a shadowy figure could be seen in the flames. Then a voice echoed around the room, making some of the henchmen look around while Kim, Ron, Shego and Drakken kept their eyes focus on the flames. "For whom does the bell toll? It tolls for thee!"

The fires parted and a figured showed himself. It was a tall cloak wearing skeleton with red insides. His skull with the long jaw and square chin was visible as were his bony hands. He was holding a simple scythe on a black staff. Everything else was covered in the black cloak that stretched down before thinning at the waist almost cartoonish before it drapes at the feet completely covering them. Drakken shivered at the imposing figure while Shego got ready in case she had to attack it. "Wh-who are you?"

"Me?" the figure asked in a Jamaican accent while pressing a hand to his chest "I am the Grim Reaper."

"The Grim Reaper?" Shego asked stiffening up, "As in the guy that reaps the souls of the death."

"Ah I see you know of me work," the reaper stated and you can see the smirk on his skull.

Drakken blinked trying to process this before he grinned widely and started laughing again, "Yes victory is mine!" he turned towards Kim and Ron, who was just standing them with looks Drakken as not really understanding, and pointed at them "You lose Kim Possible! The Grim Reaper himself is here to show you of my victory. Now you shall fall too…"

"Hey Grim," Kim interrupted simply with a wave to the reaper.

The newly dubbed Grim blinked and seem to noticed Kim and Ron for the first time since he arrived, "Oh, hey Kim. Hey Ron" he replied with a small wave back. "What are ya two doin' here?"

"Wha?" Drakken asked with his face falling.

Shego gapped at Kim before she cried out, "You know him?"

"He's our best friend forever," Ron explained with a shrug, "Long story."

Shego blinked before she muttered, "That would explain oh so much."

Drakken was trying to process this, "If he's not here for Kim Possible or her sidekick then he's here for…" he screamed like a little girl and tried to back away but bumped into his computer unknowingly aborting the launch. "No! I can't die today! I have yet to rule the world!"

"Get a grip man!" Grim cried out before he slapped Drakken a few time, "Ya're not dying today!"

"I'm not?" Drakken asked both relieved and confused.

"No, you sniveling ninny" Grim stated backing away before reaching into his robe and pulled out a list "I'm here for a Beatrix."

"Who?" Drakken asked not seeing one of his henchmen pale and starting to back away. A few second later said henchman starting running, screaming all the way before he tripped on a wire and fell over a railing into the darkness below. Everyone was quite looking at the spot where he fell before Ron said with a finger up, "I think that was him."

"What a way to go" Shego said as they really didn't want to look at the blood splattered body that was on the ground.

"I'm okay" Beatrix said, before noticing that now he was a ghost looking at his dead body, "never mind."

"Just stay down dere man, and I'll be down to reap your immortal soul." Grim said before he started looking for a way to bring the deceased henchman to the next life.

"Hey, was he supposed to die like that, or did you scare him into dying early?" Ron had to ask as he looked down at the guy. Grim just shook his head a bit as he kept heading down.

"He was supposed to have a heart-attack from too many grande sized nacos and super Nasty Burgers." Grim answered and Ron nodded.

"Kim, remind me to cut back on the nacos, even if they are delicious."

"Sure thing, and Drakken pretty much aborted his plan when Grim scared him half to death. So, how about we just go home." Kim suggested, and it really wasn't the right time to fight or argue about anything. Grim showing up kind of killed the mood for any form of fighting to take place.

"I was not scared."

"Tell that to your pants." Ron commented on Drakken's defense of his cowardice, even if Kim was right.

Shego glance from the reaper moving down the stairs to the dead henchmen to the two heroes leaving. Drakken made himself scarce no doubt feeling great shame and she didn't want to deal

With him at the moment. Not to mention she had one burning question she needed to know. She ran up and caught up to the two. "Okay Kimmie," she stated causing the two to pause, "this is going to bug me until I know so I just have to ask…. how?"

"How what?" Kim asked with a raised brow.

Shego gave her a bewildered look before her hand shot up pointing to the spot Grim was at a few minutes ago, "How the hell did you get the fucking grim reaper as your best friend. You three know each other's name. He didn't deny when your sidekick here stated he was your best friend. So I have to know it how?"

Kim rubbed the back of her head, "Well…. it's kinda hard to explain."

"What it can't be that hard," Shego said rolling her eyes, "What you beat him in a game of poker or something?"

"Actually it was more along the lines of Lim-Ow!" Ron started to say before Kim jabbed his side with her elbow.

Shego just stared, "Seriously? What? I don't believe it."

Kim just shrugged, "No big."

"Girl you have Death as your friend" Shego added trying to get the girl to understand, "It's no wonder you two haven't died yet."

"Technically he's not the reason we haven't died," Kim explain. "He does stuff for us and he listens to us but even we have to die sooner or later. Heck I even asked to see what our hourglasses look like."

Ron however pointed out "Mom always says that we own him."

Shego's eyebrow twitched, "So you two can still die? No having him make sure you two are immortal?"

"Nope." "Not really."

Shego just threw her hands in the air "Unbelievable. I'm out of here before you two make me insane."

As Shego left Grim moved pass her, his work finish. He took a glance at Shego leaving and muttered, "What's her problem?"

"Just her wrapping her head around seeing you for the first time when it's not their time to die," Kim explain and it made sense. "I'm surprised she didn't try to set you on fire."

Grim scowled, "Well at least you two didn't give her any ideas. I prefer not to be burning again." Here Grim added a glare to Ron.

Ron himself notice and held his hands up, "hey, it was an accident. Besides I tried to help put it out."

"Ya made it worst!" Grim cried out recalling how Ron tried to put the fire on his robes out but what he thought was water but was really the rocket fuel James Possible was working on.

Kim however was glancing at her watch and notice something, "Hey Grim, you think you can take us back to school? I can make it back in time for cheer practice."

Grim stopped glaring at Ron with a huff before muttering, "Whatever." He swings his scythe and opened a swirling green portal. The three walked through the portal before it closed leaving an empty space behind it.

(scene change)

In the main gym at Middleton High school Bonnie was beaming, "Well Since Kim won't be here for to run practice as vice-captain I will run it today. I have a new routine we can work on that will work better without Kim's input."

"Shouldn't we wait for her before making a new routine?" Hope asked with a raised brow.

Jessica giggled, "She'll no doubt get mad and get up in Bonnie's face which will lead to trouble. Sounds like fun."

Before anyone else can say anything a green portal opened up and Kim walked out followed by Ron and Grim. "Sorry to hold everything up girls," Kim said with a grin before turning back to the reaper "Thanks for the shortcut Grim."

Grim just shrug, "now if you excuse me, I need to see Barkin."

"What? He's dying too?" Ron asked surprised to hear about Barkin.

"Nah," Grim stated with a wave "I ran into him a few times in my line of work and him in the army. I'm determined to get that dip recipe this time."

Kim just shook her head as Grim left before turning back to the girls. "So did I miss anything?"

Always one to cause a bit of chaos Jessica answered "Bonnie was about to run the practice and make a new routine without you."

Kim then glared at Bonnie and got her in face, "What was that about a new routine without me?"

"So, you were late, and I care about this team more than you. I can give 150% while you can only give a mere 75%." Bonnie said as she looked at her nails while making her argument. Jessica was just enjoying the chaos about to unfold.

"I give more than your flawed calculations Bonnie! I give 200% about this team!" Kim said with a glare and Ron was just moving towards Tara and Jessica, silently smiling at the opportunity to make some money off of this. His mother really rubbed off on him some times.

"So, Tara, Jessica, care to make any bets on what'll happen next?" Ron asked, as he knew the house always wins, and he was going to be the house.

"I'm going to try and get them to calm down. We're team support, cheer squad and mascot included, and we should be friends, not at each other's throats." Tara then tried to break the two fighting girls as it was starting to escalate.

"She's not going to break them apart just yet." Jessica said as she knew chaos better than those two, "It'll end in some sort of competition."

Ron glanced at Tara as she was going back and forth between Kim and Bonnie trying to get them to stop fighting. He noticed small signs that none of the others have notice. He saw how Bonnie's eyes flash for a second in her anger and how Kim body tensed slightly. Not enough like she was going to throw herself into a battle like on a mission but enough to move at a moment's notice. He saw that Tara was at the end of her wit going back and forth, her hands waving rapidly before her lip quivers slightly. He then noticed the slight movement behind Tara's back. Ron smiled at Jessica, "I say all three of them are about to explode."

"Oooh, even better" Jessica said with a grin. "You're on."

"As vice-captain I have a right to add routines," Bonnie said crossing her arms. "It was part of the deal."

"A deal you made because you were unable to handle the full captain position for more than a week," Kim reminded her. "And that only matters in the case I can't be here. And I was here so it is not needed."

"You would never have gotten back in time and you know it," Bonnie pointed out. "If you can't even admit your short comings then you don't deserve to lead."

Kim scowled "Oh go find a cross road and stay there."

Bonnie growled her eyes flashing, "You bitch!"

"Stop it!" Tara cried suddenly getting them to stop. But it wasn't her cry but the two black tentacles that sprouted from her back and wrapped around the two girls and held them in the air. "We are supposed to be friends. We just can't fight like this; it will tear us apart."

"You win," Jessica stated though she didn't look disappointed.

"Alright Tara we'll stop," Kim explained with a deadpan look, "now put away the tentacles."

"Yeah I'm not in the mood for hentai jokes," Bonnie added with a huff.

Tara glanced at them and saw they made no effort to fight each other before she placed them on the ground and pulled her tentacles back and they disappeared into her body. Tara beamed happily and pulled the two into a three-way hug with her normal arms. "See how better it is when we don't fight."

"Yeah...better." Bonnie said as she and Kim were feeling awkward from the hug, and the fact that they were briefly held by tentacles with the rest of the team watching, as if this was a normal thing.

"So, are you two done being kids, or can you ladies get on with practice so I can start making my cues as Middleton Mad Dog?" Ron did take being the school mascot seriously, even if everyone else thought he was a joke.

"Yeah, we can start practice now." Kim said, and the girls were just ready to get going, "and because I was late, I'll let Bonnie try her routine, in case I'm unable to show up to any game."

"See, we should all get along." Tara added as Bonnie was happy that Kim admitted she might not be able to come, and she got to try her routine which is a plus.

Ron could only shake his head as the rest of the girls gathered back around to learn the new routine. He found it funny how much some of the girls have come. A year ago they would have freaked out at the appearance of the Grim Reaper as well as Tara's tentacles. He remembered when Tara accidently revealed them Hope's face became all red and she shook slightly, though if it was from fear or excitement he wasn't sure. The girls grew more use to the crazy and super natural that came with almost half their members being connected to them. Maybe they were just going crazy from all of this but that was fine with him. He grabbed his Mad Dog mask and got ready to show his move to go along with the routine.

(scene change)

When Kim and Ron arrived back at Kim's house after school they found Grim sitting in the kitchen reading the paper with Kim's father James Possible doing the same next to him. "hey Grim," Kim greeted "Did you get that dip recipe from Mr. Barkin?"

Grim scowled at this. "The man is still tight lip on it. But sooner or later I'll break him."

"Well from what I heard about Barkin that man is willing to take secrets to the grave with him" James pointed out with a grin.

Grim huff, "Please I'll take him to the grave. He won't be able to keep it from me forever."

"Really Grim?" a stern female voice asked, getting their attention to the woman who walked in with Anne Possible, "You can't get an information from an old army vet turned teacher? Do I have to do everything?"

"I don't need your help Mandy!" Grim cried to the woman.

Mandy is a tall woman with long blonde hair a lean face and cold yet wicked eyes. She looked like she was a woman who never smiles or show much other emotion. Still Kim will admit she looks up to Mandy as a little girl seeing her as a strong role model that wouldn't back down from what she wanted. Mandy, herself ignored Grim and noticed the two teens "You're home early. I thought you two wouldn't be able to make it home until tonight."

"Grim came by working and gave us a ride back to school," Ron explained.

Mandy nodded "Good to hear the lazy bones actually do some work."

Grim scowled, "Why don't you just let them travel the world like they normally do without dragging me into it?"

"Because I own you," Mandy reminded him before pointing to the two teens, "And so do they."

Grim mumbled to himself "When I agreed to be your best friend forever along with Billy I never thought that would extend to your son and his best friend."

"Only the best for them," Mandy stated not at all concern for Grim's mood about the matter "But you'll have to do."

Grim scowled but turn back to his paper. He would never admit it aloud to Mandy but he like Ron and Kim better than he did Billy and Mandy. At least they didn't completely abuse him like they did though he feared the day when Mandy fully corrupts the two of them. He knew Mandy was training Ron to surpass her and no doubt take over the underworld with Kim as his right hand. Still if they do he would still follow them as again he liked those two better.

* * *

And here we have it. The first chapter of the new series and I hope it lived up to people's expectations. And Yes that is really Mandy and is really Ron's mother. A little trust that was Wolf's idea and we made it work I hope. She will be mostly her normal self but is a role model and teacher to Kim and Ron. She has been training Ron to be the one to take over the underworld as the Overlord and Kim as either his queen or right hand. As for Billy he is around and more details later but let me make it clear he will appear and be part of the story but not for a little while at least.

So was it good enough? Did you enjoy the dark humor mix into Kim Possible? How about the few Easter eggs about a few other characters? More will be revealed so for now be kind and leave a review. Any flames will be sent to Mandy and you would not want her reply to them.


	2. The Place of Evil

Yes, another chapter of this story. I know it has been little time since I started and I didn't actually plan on updating so soon. But my partner Wolfpackersson09 was all but begging me to update this and so I made a deal with him. If he actually updated one of his stories then I would update this a week later. Since it has been a while since he has updated I thought I would be fine but to my surprise he updated the next day. So a week later a new chapter of this for everyone to enjoy. Who knows maybe I might have to make him update again to get the next chapter :3

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on pair with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Kim and Ron

~Chapter Two: The Place of Evil~

The sun was shining bright and early on the household of Mandy, Grim, and Ron, and all of Middleton Colorado, of course not everyone was going to enjoy this bright and sunny day.

 _'I hate sunny days'_ Mandy thought as she woke up like normal. It was always the same as she started prepping up for the day; closing the curtains that let the sun in, and then getting prepared for the day. Her closing the curtains brought more darkness to the room, drowning out her shadow that looked slightly different with two large leather wings and a pair of horns on her head. Mandy then finished her normal morning routine with the usual maintenance and preparation for the day. The only thing that was left to do was to eat the meal that was either prepared by Grim, or her son, after developing a natural knack for cooking after receiving a Granny Crocket bake set.

(Scene Change)

Mandy stepped into a very nice office building, her building. She built her own company from the ground up, mostly getting the seed money from saving a portion of all the people that owed her money, especially her now deceased friend Billy. Grim had finally had enough of his stupidity and let his hourglass run empty and be reaped. Being completely stupid he was technically sinless so he was allowed into heaven. It didn't take long for him to annoy the angels however and they kicked him out. He wasn't sent to the underworld as Grim had him banned knowing Billy would do more damage if he ever went there. Sadly, he still shows up from time to time as a ghost because he just wandered the earth in boredom or if he finds something that interests him.

"Good morning ma'am." Came the voice of her secretary, and Mandy just shrugged it off. The woman was already on her 'suspicion' list from how overly perky she was, but she did well with her work.

"What is the agenda for today?" Mandy simply asked, rather to the point. That was just how she was, rather than beat around the bush it was better to just keep to the points.

"There's a few short business meetings at ten and three, and today is Wednesday with a private conference." The woman handed a binder to Mandy, and she accepted it.

"Good, and the files I asked for?"

"Right here." The overly perky brunette said handing a few more binders to the long haired blonde.

Mandy took the files and placed them on her desk before she opens one up and looks it over while she took a sip of her coffee. The files in question were the files on several students of Middleton high. Not just any students but the Middleton Cheerleading team. Mandy herself never cared much for cheerleading but with her son as the mascot she wanted to learn about the girls and see if any of them would be a problem or even worthy of being close to her son. She found that half of them were human and not much to say about them. Wondering if they were just a waste of her time she found something interesting when she opens the file to one Tara Strom. "So the daughter of Nergal Jr. I pity her mother having to deal with Junior." She glanced at the rest of the file and found her personality was bubbly, much to her annoyance, but also took a deep value to friendship to the level just less than her father and grandfather.

She places the file down and picks up the next one for Jessica… "Delgado?"

This actually surprised Mandy as she looked more details at the file, "The daughter of Eris and Hoss Delgado. I actually should have seen this coming." She looked over the file on the young demigoddess and found that while most of her personality was from her mother she shows she is also Hoss's daughter with her temper and how she attacks anyone that annoys her too much. "I don't know which is worst, being like her bimbo of a mother or like her nut job of a father."

Next she went over to the file of the vice-captain of the squad Bonnie Rockwaller. She heard about her from her son and from Kim. She felt Kim needed this the most as how Mandy saw it as a way to push Kim and help mold her into a perfect dark right hand for Ron. However, to her surprise she found that Bonnie was not even human at all. "What do we have here?"

Turns out Bonnie was a breed of demon known as a crossroads' demon. They were the demon or devils mention in folktales of people meeting the devil on a country crossroad and they make a deal in exchange of their soul. While she doubts Bonnie is able to make deals that big she figures her demon nature would have her making all sorts of deal for a price in her favor. She seemed interesting to Mandy and she made a note to keep an eye on Bonnie later.

With the last of the cheerleaders done Mandy opens the last file to a new friend Kim and her son made a little while ago. She figured she might as well see if there was anything special about this 'Monique'. When she opens the file she froze and stared. "…. I don't believe it."

In the file was simple but it was the girl's heritage that had Mandy's attention. More specifically the father. "Irwin?... how did he ever manage to breed? I really pity the woman he ends up marrying."

Mandy sets the file down and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Great-granddaughter of Dracula, granddaughter of a mummy…and worst of all daughter of Irwin. If she is anything like her father, then any guy that she fancy's will have a hard time getting rid of her…and knowing my luck that guy will end up being Ron."

She closes the files and sighs not sure what action to take. Her musing stops when a portal appears and Grim steps out. Mandy blinks before she glances at her watch, "You're early for once bone brain."

"You said you wanted to see me," Grim mutters annoyed, "And that doesn't count the chores you're making me do." He crosses his arms, "So what da yea want woman?"

Mandy gave Grim her normal blank look "Ron will be going on a field trip this afternoon and will be gone the weekend."

"Really?" Grim asked giving the impressing he was rising a none existence brow, "Where to?"

"A cheerleading competition," Mandy explained, "Kim and her team will be going and as the mascot Ron will be attending as well."

"Makes sense," Grim muttered, "But what does dat hav' to do with me?"

"Simple, you're going with them."

"What?!" Grim cried loudly, "Listen here woman, why do I hav' to go!?"

"Because they own you," Mandy reminded him.

Grim gave her an annoyed deadpan look, "Yea just want me to make sure they win don't yea?"

"Not at all," Mandy admitted, "They're my son and my student. They won't lose."

Grim muttered insults under his breath as he was about to leave before Mandy said getting his attention, "Barkin will be going with them."

Grim paused before he said, "Well at least that's some good news. I will have someone to have a decent conversation with." And with that Grim made a portal and left the office.

Mandy took a sip of her coffee before she wondered if Grim would remember he would have to finish his chores before he gets to go on his trip. She shrugged thinking she would just punish him of he uses this as an excuse to slack off.

Mandy also checked the time, and decided to make plans for the afternoon Wednesday lunch break by opening up the last folder, which was intended for her personally.

(Scene Break)

Grim was already waiting with Barkin as the two were conversing, and Grim trying to get Barkin's special dip recipe. Ron and the rest of the girls were already heading there.

"So, what brings you here Grim?" Kim asked, as she stowed away her extra clothes, and extra cheer uniforms as a just in case. As the captain of said squad she made sure to set and follow an example.

"Nuthin much. Just Mandy making me go to watch ya win. Might as well just enjoy the chore free weekend." Grim said as he was happy for the slight break, even made sure that Mandy didn't give him any room for making things harder by finishing up the usual stuff as well.

"Well, at least there's one guy that I can talk to, and I don't think I can count Mr. B because he's had it in for me since that funny look in second grade." Ron said making sure he wasn't heard by Steven Barkin.

Of course they had to make one last check, and everyone showed up, even if Jess was holding on to a small golden apple charmed necklace that she considered lucky. While it was lucky for her several others knew that apple charm wasn't really lucky at all. As the girls started to get onto the bus Grim made his way to Barkin. "So where're we goin' man?"

Barkin didn't look as Grim as he was focusing on making sure everything was packed in the bus, "The competition is in the next state over so it will take us a few hours to get there but we should get there some time in the evening."

Grim hummed and glanced at Barkin, "Yea know the route?"

Barkin frowned and glanced at the reaper, "You questioning my navigation skills?"

"I'm just asking," Grim stated with a deadpan look before he started for the bus door.

"Just make you to keep a good grip on that scythe," Barkin stated, "I don't want any accidents from you because we are on a bumpy road."

"I got it man," Grim said with a huff, "Don't get your panties in a twist. Besides none of these girls are dying anytime soon."

(scene change)

A few hours later Grim was not in a good mood. He sat in the back with Ron, his arms crossed and scowling as the girls did their own thing. It was several hours of songs, gossip and pretty much talk that annoyed him. He was regretting agreeing to come on this trip if only because of the ride there. "I swear that devil woman can make me miserable without even trying or being here."

"Oh c'mon Grim," Ron said with a shrug, "I doubt mom planned this out."

"I wouldn't put it pass her," Grim countered, "if I knew how bad the trip up there would be I would have offered to bring everyone there myself."

Ron shook his head before he glanced out into the forest and had a shiver down his spine. "Does this place feel familiar to you Grim."

Grim just shrugged, "Not really."

Ron wasn't sure before he notices a sign that caused him to panic. "Grim! We heading towards the place of evil!"

"We're nowhere near Mandy's bedroom boy." Grim corrected.

"No the other place of evil!" Ron said holding Grim.

Grim however didn't understand, "Can you narrow it down man?"

"The place we swore never to speak about again!" Ron screamed getting the girls' attention.

Now Grim froze before he screamed in panic too. "No way man! Don't be lying to me!"

Suddenly the people inside the bus heard a loud bang and the bus shook and slid out of control for a moment. Barkin gritted his teeth and turned the wheel to gain control, "No bus is crashing on my watch!"

The girls screamed, or in Jessica's case scream like she was on a roller coaster, before Barkin manage to gain control and stopped the bus into a screeching halt. "Sound off people!"

Several girls groan and muttered an okay. Both Ron and Grim screamed again hugging each other. Jessica laughed holding her hands up, "Let's do it again!"

"Shut it Jessica," Bonnie muttered.

Barkin got out and saw one of the tires were flat. "Bad news people," Barkin said getting back inside, "We got a flat tire."

Most of the girls glanced at Jessica who notice and held her hands up in surrender, "hey I didn't do it. Scouts honor." She held a hand up as if taking a pledge.

Bonnie scoffed, "Like you were a scout."

Jessica grinned sheepishly at this knowing that was true. Ron and Grim however were panicking, "It's the curse! We at the place of evil!"

"We're doomed man!" Grim added "We're goners!"

"What's with them?" Bonnie asked Kim.

"No idea," Kim admitted. She never seen the two of them this scared before…expect for when they got Mandy really angry but she quickly got out of there as she wasn't the target of the woman's rage.

"It's the place of evil!" Ron said as he pointed to a sign that said 'Welcome to Camp Wannaweep'. Grim and Ron were both freaking out as they noticed the sign.

"Please calm down you two. It can't be all bad." Tara, ever the peacemaker tried to calm the two down as they all looked at the sign.

"Camp Wannaweep? What's the deal with this place?" Bonnie asked as everyone was looking at them.

"This is Camp Wannaweep, and it is the evilest place on Earth."

"Besides Mandy's room." Grim added to Ron's statement as they remembered the horrible things that happened here.

"How evil? Like really chaotic evil, since I don't like that kind of chaos. I like the fun stuff." Jessica mentioned and Ron would definitely confirm what is was, and he did so.

"It's worse than anything Eris would ever think of, and the two of us were really grateful that we at least had each other! It's supreme evil, as in the 'there is no reason evil'! We need to get out of here!" Ron stated and the girls just thought of what could have happened to make Ron so tweaked at it.

"If ya have cell phones, use dem now and get us the heck out of here! Me scythe's magic is spotty here." Grim stated and at once the girls brought their cell phones out to use them.

"No signal!?" Bonnie cried, "What the hell!"

Her phone was not alone as all the other girls' cell phones also didn't have any signals. Kim got her Kimmunicator out to call Wade but to her surprise the screen was all static. "That's odd. My Kimmunicator doesn't rely on cell towers."

"It's the place of evil!" Ron cried seeing it as the only explanation he needed.

Bonnie turned to Grim pointing at him, "You can teleport right? Get use out of here, I'm not missing this cheer competition."

Grim glared at her, "Did you not listen ta me before? Me scythe is spotty here. This place is a magical dead zone!"

Kim rubbed her forehead, "You two are fine, calm down. Nothing bad will happen to us here."

"What's wrong with them?" Barkin asked confused. He wasn't surprised with how Ron was acting but seeing Grim act like this really raised some questions for him.

Kim sighed, "Ron's mother sent the kids to this summer camp years ago for a few reason but also sent Grim to keep an eyes on them. Ron and Grim hated it here and called to have her pick them up but she didn't do it as a way to get them to toughen up."

"If it's so bad how come you aren't traumatized?" Bonnie asked.

Kim shrugged, "I never went to camp. Ron and Grim went with-"

"Listen up people!" Barkin bark interrupted Kim, "We need to way to call for some help. Even if it is just a tow truck. If cell phones won't do it then maybe someone in this came can help us."

"The camp is close," Jessica stated cheerfully near the entrance where a metal sign was planted near the front stated the camp was closed by the government.

Kim sighed before looking at Ron and Grim, still hugging terrified. "Ron, Grim, you two know this place right?"

"Every rock, bush and blood thirsty tick," Ron recited.

Kim then added, "Wasn't there a payphone in the camp?"

"There is," Grim answered, "We tried calling Mandy every week but she never came nor did she even answer for us anymore."

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose seeing as they didn't get it, "Then we can use the payphone to call for help."

Ron realize she was right and quickly got up, "Yes! Let's go!"

Grim also got up with a grin on his face, "If we get through this, I'll add an extra year to your lives."

"Then lead the way," Barkin said with a nod.

Ron blinked and pointed at himself, "Me? Don't you mean KP?"

"You two know the lay of the land," Barkin said "Lead us to the phone."

It took a few minutes before Ron started ahead with a grin on his face. It didn't last long once inside but with his back to them they didn't see the look of panic he had. They easily reached the payphone and checked pick the phone up but head no dial tone, "its dead."

"This is starting to feel like a horror movie," Crystal said starting to become afraid.

"If it was true then there would be hotter guys" Bonnie added with a huff.

"We're doom man!" Grim screamed in horror, "Doomed!"

"I thought you said no one was dying today," Barkin asked the reaper.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," Grim muttered and it didn't help them at all.

"Okay, first off we don't split up, that's just as bad in real life as it is in movies." Ron started off as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's obvious. Splitting up and isolation are two of the top ten horror clichés. Just like the virgin dying last." Kim mentioned as they started to think of what they could do.

"Alright, so Grim and the loser know the land, so where do we go?" Bonnie asked as they thought of what to do.

"Okay, so ya know that means."

"Right Grim, the only safe place we can think of is the same place we survived: Cabin 13." Ron said as he and Grim started to lead the way.

"Ooh, another horror reference! I wonder how many more we'll find?" Jessica said with a smile on her face as she was having a bit of a field day with it.

"Let's see, we have a group of people trapped in the middle of nowhere, in a camp, heading to cabin thirteen, and no way to communicate." Tara said as she listed off the things that made their current situation the same as a horror movie, "But unlike the movies at least half of us are more likely to be the killer. Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone."

"Kill anyone no," Bonnie corrected, "Hurt someone, yeah that is a very big possibility."

Kim gave Bonnie a tiny shove as she walked next to the girl, "Be nice, Tara's not that bad."

"I'm stating the truth," Bonnie replied with a huff, "the girl doesn't know her own strength when it comes to her hugs and that's not counting her tentacles. But even so the worst she will do it hurt someone not kill 'em."

Kim rolled her eyes, "You know none of us are likely to kill anyone here."

"Mentally no," Bonnie admitted, "But there are several that are perfectly capable of killing any of us. And you're one of them"

Kim blinked surprised at this "What makes you say that?"

Bonnie gave her a deadpan look, "You have skills to beat guys three times your size so you can easily kill any of us if you tried, even Barkin. Speaking of which since he was in the army he is another one that can kill any of us."

"True," Kim agreed knowing how skilled army men and women can be in a fight, "So who else goes onto your list of secret murders?" Kim giggled her getting slightly amused. Maybe Mandy was having a bad effect on her after all.

Bonnie didn't notice and ticked a few more off, "Well there's Grim and Ron but then again it is only their fear of this place that is stopping them. The last I say is Jessica."

Kim shrugged, "She's more into chaos and having fun."

"Have you ever seen her upset?" Bonnie asked, "Like you, no one has ever seen her really mad and with her powers that can be scary. I'm not sure which would scare me more; you mad, her mad or Ron mad."

Kim raised a brow, "Ron and I aren't that scary."

"You two have been trained with one of the evilest women in the world" Bonnie pointed out, "Jessica has her demigod powers to back her up, you two have something worst if you guys ever go all out."

Kim pace slowed slightly, never really thinking of it before.

(scene change)

The group gathered into the old dusty cabin labeled 13. "I feel so safe here," Bonnie muttered sarcastically.

"This was our only save haven," Grim muttered, "Even with that craze monkey here and all the other terrors in this camp."

"How bad was it?" Jessica asked unable to hide her excitement, "What made this camp so bad?"

"You think we were just talking about ghost stories," Liz muttered to the others and got some nods in return.

"That monkey was so evil that I can't decide who is worse, Bobo the camp mascot or my mom." Ron spoke up as Grim got very upset.

"He threw it everywhere man! Everywhere! Not to mention that it was a monkey that was completely insane." Grim spoke and that got the girls wondering, while Grim was remembering him and Ron huddled up in a corner with a shadow of the baboon like monkey destroying everything in a bloodthirsty rage and flinging poop everywhere.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Gil." Ron added, and had a sour look on his face.

"Gil?" Tara asked, and wanted to comfort Ron. She kind of knew some of his background, due to being a Nergal demon, but not everything.

"He was the biggest bully on the camp. As big a bully as Boogey. Not to mention that the water was nasty and Clown Camp wasn't dat far off." Grim answered and pointed out one of the windows for the girls to see various other camps, Telecommunications, Science, and yes Clown camp.

"And I wanted to go to Toadblatt's, but no, it wasn't good enough a magic school and Dean Toadblatt was an idiot. Anything is better than here. Even Barkin." Ron pretty much slumped down with this, and the indignant 'hey' from Mr. Barkin didn't help much.

Kim however was pacing and trying to think of a way out, "Okay, Wade should notice there is no signal going to the Kimmuincator so he will try and find use with satellites."

"But who knows how long that will take," Bonnie said, "And even if he did check some satellites to try and find us how would he know to look here?"

"He would find the area where the signal was lost and find the bus" Kim explained, "It's the middle of the road and the camp is right next to it so he should be able to figure where we are."

"But who knows when help will come!" Grim cried not liking the situation at all "Isn't there some faster way?"

Kim thought it over, "Well maybe if we can find a way to send help through the Telecommunications camp then help might arrive faster."

"Better than waiting without a clue what's going on," Barkin commended "Any volunteers to go out and get an S.O.S. going?"

"You're the adult Mr. Barkin," Kim said, "It's best if you stay here with the others. It was my idea I'll go."

"Buddy system KP!" Ron said before she can even leave, "Don't forget the buddy system!"

"Good idea," Kim said rolling her eyes. "C'mon then."

"Wha?" Ron asked bewildered.

"We're partners Ron," Kim said to him, "If someone is going to watch my back then it might as well be you." Seeing him hesitate Kim added, "So you want to stay in this nightmarish cabin instead of going to the next camp over outside of Wannaweep and get help?"

Kim felt bad manipulating Ron like that with the look he gained before he was by her side at once. "Let's go KP!"

"Wait for me!" Grim said trying to leave the cabin as well.

Kim however gave him a stern look, "Stay here and keep the others safe."

"Safe!" Grim cried standing in the doorway of the cabin, "But me scythe is useless here! I be just a useless bag of bones!"

"Maybe if we offer you up to any monster as a snack it will distract them," Bonnie said with a scowl "Grow a pair already! It's a large bladed weapon, use it like one!"

(scene change)

"So what's the fastest way to the other camps?" Kim asked Ron as they walked outside the cabin, still keeping an eye out just in case.

"The only true way is by a boat over the lake" Ron said with a shiver, "That Water is nasty though. I never went into it at all summer. I switch my time with Gil so I wouldn't have to go in."

"The same Gil that was a bully?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Ron said, "He practically lived in that lake."

As they got closer to the docks Kim gasps and covered her mouth, "God that smells nasty."

"Told yea," Ron said with a nod.

Kim frowned looking at the water. It was a dark green in the pale moonlight and look more like sludge then water. "That doesn't look safe. Probably why the camp was shut down."

Before they can even try and get into the boat they heard a series of screams. "Something happening to the others!" Kim cried as the pair ran back towards the cabin.

"It's the evil!" Ron cried but ran just as fast next to Kim.

"We don't know if it's something supernatural or just something from that nasty lake." Kim said as the two managed to return and find Grim, the girls, and Barkin bound to trees with some kind of green sludge and a strange man-fish amphibian creature that was creepy looking.

"It's the evil!" Ron said as the creature spat and quickly bond Kim to a tree before laughing.

"Finally, I can get my revenge on you and the bonehead, Ron Stoppable." The creature spoke as Ron looked confused, scared but confused.

"Wait, do I know you?" Ron didn't remember anyone other than Gil, Grim, and one other person who will not be mentioned, being at Camp Wannaweep.

"I'm Gil, the guy you did this to!" Ron then understood who the person was, but had no idea what he did wrong.

"Wait, how did I do that to you? I was busy in the handicrafts cabin with Grim, and I definitely didn't do anything to you. In fact, you bullied me."

"Quite Screeb!" Gil cried out pointing a claw finger at him, "It's your fault I'm like this."

"How did he manage dat?" Grim asked, "We never saw you again after camp was finish."

"Do you know why the camp was close down?" Gil asked with a snarl "It's because the Lake is toxic."

"Well duh," Kim said rolling her eyes, "Anyone with eyes can see that."

"That's right," Gil confirmed, "its toxic from the run off of science camp."

"I knew dat lake was funky," Grim muttered.

"Yeah I'm glad I never went in it," Ron added looking relieved before looking at Gil, "But you practically lived in that lake."

"Because you switch with me," Gil growled, "And while you stayed and made all sorts of crafts I mutated into Gill!"

"Huh?" Ron asked confused, "but you are Gil."

"No, 'Gill'," Gill stated pointing at his neck "Like the things that grew out of my neck!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Is this what it's like for your villains?" she asked Kim.

"No, some are even dumber."

"Wait a minute," Jessica said from her spot on the wall of the wrecked cabin, "You mean you crashed our bus, and uses the tele-whatever camp to block our phones…all for revenge?"

"That's right," Gill said with a dark grin, "And I will now have my revenge."

"You know part of me is honored," Ron admitted, "but part of me is annoyed since it's not really my fault. You wanted to have the extra swim time in the lake. I didn't force you I made a deal."

"And something people are never happy in the end after they get what they want," Bonnie muttered rolling her eyes. " _'Be careful what you wish for'_ is not just a proverb people."

Gill glared at her before he smirked, "Did I mention that this muck will also mutate you the longer you are in it?"

Kim stiffen hearing this, "No you didn't mention that little bit of information."

Ron looked nervous when Gill started to stalk towards him. Ron grin nervously before he bolted screaming as Gill gave chase. Bonnie sighed, "Perfect, well we're doomed."

Kim struggled a bit trying to get out, "Great, I'm not strong enough to burst out, and I can't quite reach my laser lipstick."

"Great, and how many James Bond or Totally Spies episodes are you going to rip off? I can help get a good lawyer for a price." Bonnie joked, trying to keep herself calm from the situation.

"Not helping, Wade made them, and they don't have patents for any spy gear!" Kim retorted, but she was still trying to struggle. All the girls were as well as Barkin.

"Let's move it people!" Barkin screamed as he noticed that he was starting to mutate, growing a set of gills and freaking out the girls.

"Wait, maybe I can help." Tara said as struggles. After a few minutes of struggling something broke out of the muck and they saw it was a long black tentacle.

"Oh god, it's faster than I thought!" Barkin cried, "She's mutating too!"

"No that's normal," Grim stated in a deadpan tone. He wasn't worried about the muck since he can't be mutated being just magic and bones.

"Nice work Tara" Kim said before she jerked her head at Grim's scythe, which was laying not far from the girl. "See if you can reach Grim's scythe."

Tara nodded and her tentacle crawled forward and she manage to grabbed around the scythe handle. She quickly picks the weapon up before she throws it at Kim. They others gapped as the weapon flew heading straight at Kim, spinning like a saw blade. They closed their eyes as they heard the sound of the blade hitting wood and they open them to see the blade sticking into the muck holding Kim near her waist. While they were worried she was hit Kim freed her arm as the blade managed to cut enough away for her to get free.

"Talk about a close shave" Kim mutters as she was freed from her goopy trap, not even flinching when the scythe was so close to impaling her in the stomach and leaving a bloody mess on the tree and her abdominals, "But next time, cut yourself first and then free the rest of us."

Tara blushed as she was freed from the goop and started helping Kim free the others.

(Scene change)

Ron knew the camp by heart, a terrible fear driven heart but he knew the camp all the same. He knew he needed a way to take Gill out but as he dodges several gunk shots from Gill he knew it would not be easy. "Man why couldn't this camp teach me anything helpful? All I got was nightmares, a reasonable and rational fear of monkeys and skills at arts and crafts." He slid to a stop behind a cabin when he blinked getting an idea, "That's it!" before he frowned, "I just need to lose him and buy some time."

"I can hear you screeb!" Gill shouted, causing Ron to panic and jump through an open window to the cabin. Gill however saw him before he took a big breath and spat out a small tidal wave of gunk at the cabin. The wood creaked under the pressure before the walls broke and the cabin collapsed on itself. Gill chuckled seeing Ron was no doubt buried under a ton of broken wood and muck. "Now for the Bone head" he muttered turning around and marching off again.

He didn't know that Ron survived and wasn't under the broken cabin. Actually he was as he was in on of the many secret tunnels that go through camp. He was heading to a different section of camp for supplies in order to trap Gill.

Gill himself was surprised to see that several of the girls were free from his trap and was working on freeing Barkin and Grim. Grim himself was in a pile missing several bones as they were force to remove them section by section in order to free him. "Hurry up and get me bones free, Gill could be coming back any moment now."

Bonnie scowled at him, "Don't make me punt you into the lake."

"Hey!" Gill shouted stepping closer, "Drop the bone bag."

Kim however stopped helping free Barkin and jumped at Gill. Gill was surprised when Kim's kick hit his face and he staggered. He growled and swiped at her but she ducked down and slid beneath his legs before she kicked the back of his knees and as he knelt down kicked him again in the back. Gill manage to catch himself and turned to catch Kim's wrist and threw her with his monstrous strength. Kim cried out surprised when she was sent flying and crashed into the side of the broken cabin. She hissed rubbing the back of her head feeling a bit of pain.

Gill stalked towards Grim and reached out to knock the girls aside when something grabbed his wrist. He was surprised to see a black tentacle wrapped around it leading up to behind Tara. Gill however pulled and found she was stronger than she looks, "You might have gotten a useful skill as a mutant but you won't stop me."

Tara however scowled, "You won't hurt my friends."

Before Gill could reply he screamed as his body was shocked as if hit by a tazzer. Tara released him and he staggered back trying to righted himself. He didn't notice a golden skateboard appear behind him until he stepped on it and quickly found himself on his back. the skateboard rolled forward before a foot stomped and it kicked into the air. While flipping in the air it transformed and became a small metal golden apple which Jessica caught with a smirk.

"So, you like revenge?" Jessica asked as Gill was suddenly trapped in a net that was launched. Ron came out of the woods with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sorry that I couldn't save the day, but I did make him easier for everyone to beat up on him. So, I'll just head out of the way and if you kill him, well let's just say that I saw or know nothing." Ron said as Jessica smirked. She wasn't going to kill Gill. That would just be too easy, but she was going to make him suffer for it, and she wasn't the only one. Bonnie's eyes flashed a demonic red with a sadistic glee in her eyes.

"You made us late to a cheer competition." She started off as Tara's eyes also gained a sadistically gleeful look as the whites turned black and her normally blue eyes turned a menacing, almost poisonous, green.

"You hurt my friends." Tara said as Hope and Crystal cracked their knuckles, also possessing rage.

"You wadded us up in goop." Hope said, but they weren't mutated.

"Wait, I'm coming with you Ron!" Marcella decided that she was not going to be part of the beat down. She was actually scared what the non-human members would do. That's when Jessica's apple turned into some sort of chainsaw combined with a crossbow and revved it up.

"All for the sake of a self-deluded revenge because you didn't have any common sense." Gill gulped and actually looked scared at the assorted girls that were planning to bring the smack down on him.

"Any last words?" Kim asked as she cracked not only her knuckles, but her neck as well. Of the girls, she was the angriest and not likely to show mercy to him. Let him live, yes, but even that wouldn't necessarily mean mercy.

"You wouldn't kill me would you?" Gill asked as Kim then thought about it.

"Let me think abo-nope. I wouldn't. Not my job." Gill breathed a sigh of relief at Kim's answer, "But you would be amazed at what you could live through."

Gill's relief was short lived with the evil smirk Kim had replaced her thoughtful look.

Ron wince as the girls started beating the mutated teen. He would feel sorry for Gil but then again he did cause all sorts of trouble for them and tried to get revenge. He walked Barkin and Grim who was trying to put the reaper together, "He's going to be alright? They're not going to kill him will they?"

"He'll live," Grim said now having his arms connected to his ribcage and head and started to work on his legs, "besides I really don't care what happens to him."

"You have a point," Ron muttered shrug, "Surprised Jessica brought out the chainsaw crossbow."

"She's going old school," Grim said getting his leg connected.

Barkin raised a brow wondering how a chainsaw/crossbow mix was considered 'old school'. He then said, "Now that we are no longer being hindered perhaps we can call for help? I rather not say a mutant."

Ron nodded and thumbed over his shoulder at the girls, "Sure, just need their help. All you have to do is go up and ask them to stop."

Barkin looked at Ron before he turned to the beating and winced. "I'll wait till they're done."

"Smart," Grim muttered whipping his cloak to try and get the muck off.

(scene change)

Kim sighed as she stepped into the shower in her bathroom. After they were done with Gil they manage to get a call to Wade and he sent police and people to help them out. Barkin was treated and was fully human again while Gil was to be taken away to try and cure him. Afterwards they were given a ride home and everyone was glad for it. Kim raised the shampoo from her hair, happy to get the last of the dirt, mud and muck off her skin and hair after this trip. She winced however as she touched a spot that was sore and tender from her crash and was bugging her since this whole adventure ended. Feeling with her finger she frowned when she felt something hard. Kim frowned and winced as she grabbed the area and without a doubt something was there. She manages to get a grip with her finger and pulled. She winced again as it was painful but she manages to pull until it was free. Kim sighed feeling the pain was actually going away. When she looked down at her hand to see what was bugging her she froze. Eyes wide she stared as a rusty nail was between the index and thumb, blood running down from it under the water.

* * *

And done. So how was that everyone? Was the relations to some of the girls surprising? I hope it was a good mix of the two shows. And what is going on with KP? Well, all I will say is you will just have to find out in the next chapter. But for big fans of Kim herself, good luck sleeping tonight.


	3. Future Legacies

Yes, another chapter and so soon. While wolf didn't update anything for our bet means that I can update this when I felt was the best time. And with the cliffhanger the last chapter I felt you guys shouldn't wait that long. So what is up with KP and will it change the game for our characters? Only one way to find out.

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on pair with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Kim and Ron

~Chapter Three: Future Legacies~

Ron and Grim entered the Possible household the next morning like any other normal day. "Morning Mr. Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P," he greeted before he noticed something strange, "Something wrong KP?"

Kim was sitting in a chair in front of the kitchen table with her mother standing behind her moving her fingers through checking for something. Kim glanced his way but didn't move otherwise, "I found some blood last night while I was showering and wanted mom to make sure I'm okay."

Anne finished and looked down at her daughter, "Well I didn't find anything on your head Kimmie. No bump, cut or even sign you were bleeding at all. You sure you saw something?"

Kim frowned before she sighed, "Maybe I was seeing things."

Grim shrugged, "You had an exciting night yesterday. Maybe that muck had a small effect when you were washing it off."

Kim said nothing eyeing Grim but then turned to Ron, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well it's Saturday and we got that family barbeque tomorrow," Ron reminded her, "So it's the perfect time to hit Bruno Nachos."

"For lunch," Grim added, "Mandy is having me go get some things for tomorrow so we'll be hitting the mall for now. We'll get to your heart attack cheese trap you invented afterwards."

Ron shrug knowing Grim didn't care for the naco as he knew there was nothing bad about it. Kim smiled and got up, stretching her arms, "To the mall it is then. I need to do some shopping anyways."

Grim shrugged even if he knew he would be force to carry the bags, as Mandy always insisted that he did for when he goes anywhere shopping with either her, Anne, Kim or a combination of the three. "Let's go. I've been eyeing a bleach for me bones so I can tan tomorrow."

The trio walked out of the house and simply started the slow walk to the mall seeing as it was a nice day. As they walked in the silence, Kim's mind began to wander before she asked, "hey Grim?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll reap our souls when we die right?"

"Yep," Grim said simply bored really.

"Any idea where we'll end up?" Kim asked.

Ron and Grim were staring at her now which Kim noticed, "What?"

"What's with the random questions KP?" Ron asked.

"They do seem a little odd," Grim pointed out.

Kim shrugged playing it off as nothing, "Last night just got me thinking."

"You're fine girl," Grim said waving her off "You aint dying anytime soon."

(Scene Break)

"I don't know Mo; I think I might have just hallucinated it." Kim said as she told Monique about the incident in the bathroom. It was strange overall, and she needed someone to tell.

"Girl, that was more messed up then what Deadpool does, and he's crazier than a crackhead on the good stuff and LSD. I wouldn't know though." Monique added as an afterthought, and that was because there was a knowledge of comic books, or the fact that she and Ron watched the Deadpool movie.

Kim gave her a deadpan look, "Deadpool? Really?"

Monique shrugged, "Well you had a nail in your head and brain and yet your mom, who is a brain surgeon I seem to recall, found nothing to say it was there. You have the nail right?"

"Yes," Kim admitted, "It's on my desk in my room."

"Then you either have a healing factor or some other magic healing you." Monique had a thought "You sure Grim didn't do anything?"

"I'm pretty sure," Kim said, "Grim didn't react much when I was talking to him. And even then I don't think he can give healing abilities."

Monique shrugged, "If my dad's stories are true he was able to bring a Pokémon rip-off card game to life. Plus, all the other crazy stuff he was able to do, I don't think healing is too far fetch."

"But why would he?" Kim asked running a hand through her hair, "I mean if that was true then I should have died. He's the grim reaper. He takes pride in his job and he wouldn't just stop me from dying."

"Maybe it wasn't your time?" Monique suggested, "Though it's not like you can figure out how much longer you have to live. Only Grim really knows that."

Kim looked at her refection in the mirror, before her eyes narrowed.

(scene change)

After a few hours at the mall the gang left to eat lunch at Bruno Nachos. Grim took his tray and slid next to Kim who was eating her salad. Ron was talking to Ned about something with the Naco while waiting for his food. Grim took a bite from his taco before Kim surprised him, "Hey Grim, how do you tell a person is going to die?"

Grim glanced at her giving the impression he was raising his eyes brow. "Mostly through their hourglass. When da sand runs out then their time is up. I did show give Ron and ya a tour of the hall of hourglasses a few years ago. Ya saw what yours looks like."

"But how can you tell?" Kim repeated, "all of them looks the same to me."

Grim frowned, "What's up with you? This is da second time you were asking me about dying. Don't tell me your thinking of a few thoughts you shouldn't. I deal with a ton of teenagers and that's not when they did something stupid."

"What about my hourglass?" Kim asked ignoring Grim.

"It's fine," Grim said giving the impression he was rolling his eyes, "you have plenty of sand in it."

"Then show me." Kim said as she took a bite from her salad. Grim almost spat his food out, and it still got people wondering what happened to the food he ate, Grim is a skeleton after all.

"Ya don't need ta see it Kimmie. It's got plenty of sand left."

"Then why won't you show me? If I had all that time left, then it shouldn't be that hard to show me." Kim countered as she glared at Grim, and he was feeling the heat.

"Why do ya want to see it all of a sudden? Ya doin' just fine without knowing."

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as he finished his conversation with Ned, and sat down with his food. He looked back and forth between the two, "Am I missing something?"

"Not really. Just trying to get Grim to show me my hourglass." Kim said taking a sip from her drink, "But he's being very suspicious by not showing me."

"If anyone is suspicious it's you," Grim countered, "Ya don't need to see your hourglass? No mortal should know of their time."

"You showed us our glasses when we went to see that hall," Ron pointed out.

Grim waved him off "Yea, but neither the two of ya could tell how much sand was in there and thus how much time before ya die." He turned his serious gaze to Kim "You been acting strange since this mornin'. Th's the second time today you asked about me work and other matters with it. Why Kimberly, do ya want to know?"

Kim gave him a serious look, "All you've been doing is giving excuses. A simple showing of my hourglass and then I'll be done."

Grim huffed angrily "That's enough. No mortal should know of their time. I am not showing ya your hourglass and that's final!" he took a deep breath to calm himself, "Now if ya excuse me, I need to refill me drink."

And with that Grim got up to go refill his drink though Kim had a feeling he was just avoiding her glare. Add the fact he barely touched his drink nailed it in for her. Ron sat across from his best friend and stared at her concern, "You okay KP?"

Kim sighed, "No big."

"You sure?" Ron asked again, "It's not like you to be wondering about our hourglasses. Heck until today I forgot we even had hourglasses."

Kim rolled her eyes, "It just seems like Grim is hiding something."

Ron chuckled, "Grim's always hiding something. He has a large trunk full of crazy stuff."

"Billy!" Grim cried out as he returned, "how many times have ya been told; Keep out of me trunk!" Grim blinked seeing the staring faces of his new owners, "Sorry, was having a flashback when one of ya mention me trunk."

Ron laughed while Kim gained a small smile, "as KP would tell yea Grim; 'No big'."

Grim eyed Ron wondering if he was going to try and peek into his trunk as the pair have done so in the past. Not as much as Billy or Mandy did but still he had to keep an eye out.

(scene change)

The next day the Possible's were out at Mandy's house for the pool party. Anne was in the water with the twins and Ron, the younger boys double teaming Ron in their splash war. James was manning the grill flipping burgers, Mandy was in her bikini laying on a lawn chair with sunglasses over her eyes. Not far from her was Grim, wearing just a pair of trunks and had two slices of cucumber over his eyes while holding tanning sheet catching the sun's rays. Kim appeared behind him wearing a modest bikini before she stated, "Grim, we need to talk."

"I'm busy," Grim muttered before he waved at her, "Now move over, your blocking me sun."

Kim sighed and decided to take a page from Mandy's book. She took thin metal wire cord and stretched it out slightly. In a flash she wrapped the wire around Grim's neck and pulled tight. While he didn't need air he was caught short of breath at the sudden action before Kim pulled Grim up and threw the bag of bones over her shoulder and slammed him on the ground. Grim moaned on the ground. The others paused in their activities to star at the pair as it was unexpected of them. They wondered what Grim did to make Kim react this way. "You have my attention," the reaper moaned out.

"I was asking yesterday, but today I'm demanding it!" Kim said as she glared with death itself in her eyes, ironic since she was staring down the Grim Reaper, master of the forces of life and death, "Show. Me. The. Hourglass!"

"Kimmie-cub, what are you talking about?" James asked as he was curious. Mandy just lowered her sunglasses a bit, looking to see what would happen next.

"I'm talking about the fact that I honestly pulled a nail out of my head and I'm still alive!" Kim stated as she decided to do something only someone insane would do and hid the very nail she found in her brain in her body. She drew it out of her hand and tossed it on the ground in front of Grim, and the injury from when she stuck it in her hand was healing up immediately, "I found that in my skull while in the shower after getting back from the Camp Wannaweep incident. I kept it on my desk before asking mom to look me over. Then there's the little healing factor like Deadpool. Care to explain that?"

Grim started to sweat on the spot as everyone stared at him, "Well…. you see…"

"Grim," Mandy said sharply "She gave you an order. Show us the hourglass, now."

Grim gulped seeing as he had no choice. He would regret it when he pulled an hourglass out from nowhere and showed it to everyone to see. It was a simple hourglass with a wooden frame and side handles with a gold label at the bottom stating _Kimberly Anne Possible_. The sand however was at the bottom and not flowing through the hourglass itself. They all stared knowing it was Kim's since an hourglass can't be faked or changed. Kim stared at the empty glass while her parents gasped and Ron gapped. Kim felt hollow knowing it was true and it made sense since Grim was so hard press about not showing her. "How long?" was all she could ask.

Grim didn't answer for a moment before he replayed. "…A while."

"Grim," Anne gasped, "Why didn't you say something?"

"We treated you like extended family," James added, "How can you keep this a secret?"

Kim however interrupted Grim before he could try and defend himself "So who did it? Who was the one to kill me? Did Shego finally do it? Did Drakken get lucky with one of his traps? Was it Gill yesterday?"

"No," Grim answered, "it was none of them."

"Then how did I die?" Kim asked.

Grim reached out and poked Kim's torso, "You heart was too big Kim."

"I know Kim has a big heart but how did that kill her?" Ron asked.

"No, I mean literally" Grim explained. "Your heart was three times too big for your body. When you were ten your body could not handle it and you were forced to stay in the hospital and hope for a heart donor."

Mandy narrowed her eyes. She knew this all to see. She remembered seeing Kim collapsing and her son in a panic. She remembered hearing of what was wrong and how because Kim had a rare blood type mean the chances of a perfect donor was low. She knew Kim didn't have much time and with Grim stating Kim would still live this in time she went out and found the perfect donor. She killed the man and didn't lose any sleep over it as she faked his ID to make him a donor and delivered the heart to the hospital herself. Grim then explained, "You see your hourglass was starting to get low and your folks were asking me how much time did ya have. They were grieving over ya and yet they did not ask me to save you but to know if they had time for your final moments to be with them. I couldn't take it so I added a bit of sand to your hourglass. You lived…you recovered and it was as if it never happened."

"And yet it is empty," Mandy stated glaring at Grim.

"Yes I know," Grim said bowing his head in shame. "Adding sand to a human's hourglass doesn't mean it will last forever. I kept adding sand when I noticed it had run low. O'er the years I added less and less sand without even noticing until I've stopped all together."

"Why'd you stop," Anne asked tears forming in her eyes, "Why keep it empty now?"

"More importantly," Kim added, "Why didn't you reap my soul? My hourglass is empty you have full rights to have it. Why are you keeping me here?"

"KP!" Ron cried, "Don't say that!"

"It's true Ron!" Kim cried out, her own tears gathering and then slowly fell from her eyes, "By all rights I should be dead. He is death himself so why hasn't he done anything?"

"There's actually an explanation for both." Grim stated calmly getting the group's attention again while conjuring a supernatural law book, "It states here that I have the ability to choose an individual to give me powers to, or choose a potential heir or replacement in the event I should be unable to do me job."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kim asked, curious about this development as Mandy understood what Grim meant.

"Clever, for once you actually showed underhanded manipulation to get out of being best friends forever. My respect for you has gone up a notch, putting it at negative 10." Mandy said as Ron was confused with Kim.

"And that means?" Ron asked, as Kim was trying to guess or deduce what Grim was getting out.

"Simply put Ron, that if I am unable to do me job, or retire, Kimmie becomes da new Grim Reaper. Which is why I haven't reaped her soul yet."

This took them all by surprise but none more than Kim herself. While she was going crazy the past two days she never would have expected any of this. Before she can reply one of her brother said, "Does that mean Kim's immortal?"

"No," Grim stated, "technically she'll die only when I say she dies. Only when she becomes da new Grim Reaper will she be immortal."

"Congratulations Kim," Mandy said simply.

"Wait if Kim becomes the new Grim," Ron asked still confused, "Does that mean she's Mom's best friend forever?"

"That was for Grim only," Mandy corrected, "if bone-brain ever retires then that'll be it."

Kim still said nothing before she found herself in a hug from her mother. "Nothing has changed. You're still my daughter and you're still the same girl that you were before."

"She's right you know," Mandy added glancing at the teen over her sunglasses, "if anything you just got a bonus perk and a role unlike any other in the future."

Her mother then added in a firm tone "That doesn't mean you can neglect your health though. I don't want you doing anything that will harm your body even if it can heal up."

Kim looked to Mandy to her family and finally to the smiling faces of Grim and Ron. She smiled back at them, feeling better than she has all weekend. "Thanks everyone. Sorry I acted the way I did."

"No one is blaming you Kimmie-cub," James stated rubbing her back, "I think anyone would react the same way you did."

Everyone started to break apart, James heading back to the grill while Mandy laid back down in her chair. Kim heard her brother as they entered the pool, "So if Kim can't die; does that mean we don't have to be careful with our rockets and stuff around her?"

"Don't even think about it," Anne stated sternly.

Kim stood by Grim watching everyone get back into the mood of the party, the feeling she brought with her outburst lifted. "Sorry again Grim."

Grim waved his hand "I probably should have explained it directly to ya rather than avoid it. It is just not an easy topic to explain. Probably so your folks or Mandy won't know about it."

Kim giggled at the thought before she asked, "So that's the reason you never reaped me?"

"The main one I came up with recently," Grim admitted. He glanced at the others and whispered, "To tell ya the truth I first did it because I actually respect ya and Ron. You two were way better owners the Billy and Mandy. I just couldn't let ya die like that without doing somethin' about it."

"Thanks for that Grim," Kim said seeing as Grim was the sole reason she was still alive technically or not. Hearing Grim plans or expectations for her made her think for a minute, "Am I going to have to learn all about your job now?"

"Don't worry about dat for now," Grim reassured her, "I'm not rushing you into the job but more a safety net for both of us. Though if your eager we can at least get you're a scythe." Grim started off to get back to his tanning muttering, "Making a new scythe will get that new girl Ruby happy at least."

Kim raised a brow at that but pushed it from her mind. She smiled thinking that they were all right about this. Nothing really has changed and she knew she wasn't going to abuse this new ability. Though she hoped Drakken, Shego or any of her other villains learned of this as it would only make things harder for her. Kim then took off into a small run before she jumped into the pool, splashing the boys.

In her chair Mandy was thinking of what Grim did. She was surprised that he pulled such a move and found a way out of her deal. Part of her wondered why he hasn't done it sooner now that Kim was older but figure Grim wasn't eager to give the responsibility to Kim just yet. If anything that was fine with her as now Ron had an even more powerful ally for the future and her plans for him. Kim as the Grim Reaper is much better than anything she had in mind.

(scene change)

Kim definitely felt relieved that she was fine, and that she now had a reason on why she could heal. She wasn't stupid enough to experiment on what were her healing limits, such if she could regrow limbs or just re-attach them. She was a little concerned that Grim pretty much made her his successor for whenever he decided to stop being Death and pass the mantle, er cloak, to her.

"Kim, earth to Kim." Bonnie said, getting Kim out of her thoughts about being the next Grim Reaper, and while Grim was literally Grim's name, the idea of being the reaper of souls that Death Metal bands referred to was distracting enough.

"Sorry, but I was thinking about some things. So, let's get the next routine set up!" The girls agreed with Kim, and they started the routine, until Bonnie's cell phone rang.

"Oh, gotta get this." Bonnie actually threw Kim off the rest of the girls.

Kim growled annoyingly before she got up and glared at Bonnie, who was talking and flirting on her phone talking to Brick, her boyfriend and quarterback of the football team. She stomped over to Bonnie who took no notice of Kim. "Must you do that now?"

Bonnie's grin turned into a frown before she turned to Kim, "I'm busy here Kim. This is important."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Making the pyramid fall for a phone doesn't mean it is important. You can flirt with him later."

Bonnie huffed and turned her back to Kim, "You just understand how I handle things. It doesn't even concern you."

"Whatever Bonnie," Kim muttered turned her back to Bonnie, "Just get back to practice after you get off making a deal with Brick."

Bonnie stiffen in shock at what Kim said before she turned with a glare, her eyes glowing, "You bitch!"

The other girls sighed, besides Jessica who giggled. "Great this will take a while," Marcella muttered.

"Can either of you two stop them?" Hope asked Jessica or Tara being the strongest ones after Kim and Bonnie.

Before either one of them could reply there was a loud snapping sound like metal breaking before one of the large lights overhead swung down from it cord as its braces' snapped. The two arguing girls didn't notice until the metal light smacked into the side of Kim's head. The sudden hit and the angle cause Kim's head to fly off her body and landed near Ron. The girls all screamed seeing Kim's body drop down headless and one even fainted. Even Bonnie was freaking out, as she didn't think Kim would actually die when she screamed, 'Drop dead'. Jessica held her hands up, "I didn't do it! I'm innocent!"

Ron calmly held the head up of his best friend and said solemnly, "KP, I knew thee well."

"Ron this is not the time for dark humor!" Tara cried out pulling on her hair, unable to believe one of her friends died right in front of her.

"Very funny Ron," Said a familiar voice in a deadpan tone. The girls paled and looked down at the head which was glaring up at Ron. "Now put my head back on my body."

No one said a word before the rest of the girls dropped in a dead faint; even Bonnie, Tara and Jessica. "You know you could make great work in the school's Hamlet play" Ron said with a grin.

"Ron," Kim said slowly and a dangerous tone that reminded Ron of his mother, "Put my head back or I will start using the things I learned from my lessons with Mandy on how to control guys."

Ron gulped slightly worried, "You mean the ones you took with-?"

"NOW!" Kim ordered interrupting him.

Ron scrambled to get to Kim's body at once. Kim groaned knowing the headache she was feeling from the hit would only get worse now that she had to explain what happen to the girls once they wake up.

* * *

And there we go. Yes, that is what we were going for when hinting the last chapter. While I am sure some will point out the comparison to Grim Tales from Down Below I will say yes that did inspire this part of the story. The part of Kim becoming the next Grim Reaper was Wolf's idea as well as his poking fun at Kim being pretty much a sane Deadpool. What does this mean for Team Possible? How long will Kim keep this secret from her friends and villains? What other crazy antics will we make for next time? You will all have to wait so please be kind and review. All flames will be sent to Billy and Mandy. Billy to try and eat them and Mandy for….you don't want to know.


	4. Curses, Sharks and Scythes Oh My!

Happy Halloween everyone! And in the spirit of Halloween I got the perfect story to update. Nothing says Halloween then Billy and Mandy but since I don't really have that then this is the next best option. Now we have Kim getting more use to her powers/immortality, the reaction of her team and also getting more grasp on becoming a grim reaper.

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on pair with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Ron and Kim

Chapter 4 ~Curses, Sharks and Scythes Oh My~

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "So…you're immortal now?"

"Not according to Grim no," Kim replied rubbing her neck, still feeling the slight tingling her neck gave from healing up.

It had taken time for the other girls to wake up and at first they thought they were just seeing things seeing as Kim was whole and unharmed before them. Then they say the light that 'killed' her and the small amount of blood on the floor. Kim herself was amazed at how easy she healed up. She feared she would have to get stiches in her neck to hold her head into place or have Grim try and do something but when Ron reattached her head to her neck she felt the muscles, flesh and nerves reattached at once before she was able to move her body again and get back up. When the other girls woke up Kim wasn't sure what to do, hoping they would think it was fake or they just forget about it but most of them remembered and those that forgot at first remembered thanks to the others. So Kim had to explain about her situation to them all. Liz gave Kim a look, "Kim, you just had your head ripped off…and you're not dead. Either you are immortal or a zombie."

"Better than a zombie," Jessica pointed out, "she found a nail inside your head sticking into your brain. That would kill a zombie so she's actually better than one."

"Can we not debate what I'm called?" Kim asked in a deadpan tone.

"She can be the new Grim Reaper for all I care," Bonnie added not noticing Kim's nervous chuckle as she didn't tell them about that part, "What's important is now we can try out some slightly more dangerous moves and not have to worry about her."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked in disbelief "We aren't doing anything like that."

"You'll be fine," Bonnie said waving her off "you just healed from having your head ripped off. We can't do worse than that."

"She has a point," Jessica pointed out, "we make sure we are safe to prevent injuries and being force to sit out. But you can easily heal from a broken leg or arm or something else."

"But those will still hurt!" Kim shout unable to believe they were even talking about this. "Our safety limits are not just for me but for everyone. We will not just abandon them to try and get an edge we don't need and because I can easily heal from them."

"Does that mean I can add some stunts and props for fun?" Jessica asked holding her apple.

"No!" shouted not only Kim but the other girls as well.

Jessica pouts while Kim rubbed her head trying to fight off the headache her friends were causing. Bonnie grinned and whispered to Tara, "I think Kim needs a hug to make her feel better. And you don't have to hold back your hugs for her sake."

Tara beamed before she quickly wrapped Kim into a hug. Kim grunts as Tara unintentional squeeze tight. Even when she is not using her tentacles the girl is stronger than she looks. "Tara, ease up please."

"You need a hug," Tara stated simply hugging harder, "You went through a big ordeal and it must have been hard telling us."

"Not as hard as your hugs," Kim grunts again thinking she felt a bone or two crack.

(Scene Break)

"I'm going to get Bonnie back for this." Kim said as she had Ron massage her back for comfort after healing from the great hug she got from Tara.

"Revenge is something I learned, and we could just swap her shampoo for dog-"

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that suggestion. It's juvenile and disgusting." Kim said to her friend from the suggestion of a revenge. Ron finished up and Kim stretched out fine without a problem.

"Curse of the Mummy with Mo for a day?" Ron suggested and Kim started to think about it a bit.

"Maybe, but for now I just need to convince the other girls to keep to the safety limit. I might be able to regenerate, and some of the others might have better healing then humans, but the ones that are human still need to stay safe." Kim was still weirded that Monique could invoke a 'Mummy's Curse', but it was a good pranking, even if some victims ran around butt-naked for a while.

"Kim, Ron, dinner!" Mrs. Possible called out, interrupting the two's thoughts. The two went down to think about what was going on a little later.

(Scene Change)

"Girl, TMU (That's messed up)," Monique stated to Kim a Club Banana the next day. "Though that would explain how you were able to pull a Deadpool."

"Would you stop calling it that?" Kim asked in a deadpan tone with a look to match. "It makes me sound like a comic book character."

"You do go around the world saving people," Monique pointed out, "You have a lovable goofy sidekick."

"Partner," Kim corrected but Monique ignored it.

"You have the Grim Reaper as a best friend, your role model and mother of your sidekick is the evilest woman from here to the underworld and you are friends with a girl who is half human, one fourth mummy and one forth vampire."

Kim opens her mouth to respond before she paused, "I thought only your grandmother was the mummy and your great grandfather is Dracula. How do those numbers add up?"

Monique shrugged, "Well my other blood is slightly stronger but it's so much easily then saying I'm about forty-three percent human and sixty-seven percent supernatural." Monique then shakes her head to get back on track, "point is you would only get something like that in comics…or fanfiction."

Kim scoffed, "like that's ever going to happen."

"If you were, you can easily break the forth wall then" Monique added with a small grin. Kim just gave her a small annoyed glare. Monique raised her hands in surrender, "But seriously though, what are you gonna do about this?"

"About what?" Kim asked. "As far as I'm concern nothing has changed."

"Besides the whole you can't die thing," Monique pointed out. "Girl you have been given something great, and you are just not going to use it."

"Mo, nothing has changed," Kim told her straight out. "I'll still go on my missions, I'll still fight like I normally do and I will dodge everything as if I can still die. I see no reason not to do anything different."

Monique gave her a deadpan look, "You poor, poor fool."

Kim just rolled her eyes at her friend's comment, but then got a look in her eyes, "Say Mo, think you can help me with a friendly little prank?"

"What do you have in mind?"

(Scene Change)

"NOT AGAIN!" Came Bonnie's voice as she ran into the gym for cheer practice, but the difference than normal were two things. The first was she was being pursued by snakes, and the seconds was that she was completely naked. Kim smirked as she saw the results of Monique's curse of the mummy, and the fact that she got her revenge. Ron smirked as Kim took his advice, and as a bonus he got a good view of Bonnie's naked body. A win-win situation for him.

"Now, we are going to keep the safety levels, understand?"

"You did this!?" Bonnie screamed at Kim, and Kim kept her smirk.

"Technically, Mo did, but it was Ron's idea. I just went with it."

Bonnie turned her glare to him as she was force to cover herself. Ron chuckled nervously as he didn't was her anger to be centered onto him. Bonnie turned and demanded at Kim, "Just stop this now."

"After you agree to keep the safety levels as they are," Kim added crossing her arms. "And you will not retaliate for this. Do we have a deal?" Kim also remembered to make sure that if Bonnie was to agree with anything it had to be a deal to make it the most binding to her.

Bonnie grits her teeth seeing as Kim was really forcing her hand before she shouted, "Fine! Just stop this!"

Kim smirked and glanced at Monique next to her, "You heard her, work your magic Mo."

Monique held up her hand and snapped her fingers. The snakes that were circling around Bonnie shriveled up and turned to sand before that sand was blow away. Bonnie glared at them before running off to the locker room to find some clothes. "Mom would approve KP," Ron said getting Kim to nod. "Though did you have to let Bonnie know I gave you the idea?"

"It would have been something Mandy would have done," Kim added with a shrug as if it was the best defense.

Ron slumped slightly at that answer, "Throwing her friend under the bus to get attention off of you…yeah she'd do that."

Kim saw the other girls were coming out of the locker room now that the 'curse' was no longer happening with Bonnie and can safety leave. Kim got their attention, "Okay girls, I just finish talking with Bonnie. We are going to keep the safety levels as they are."

"You sure?" Jessica asked holding up her apple, "I can make a free cannon to fire one of us from."

Kim gave them an annoyed look, "Unless you girls want to also go through Bonnie's curse then you will not bring up anything about our safety levels."

The girls looked to Jessica who was thinking it over before Hope and Marcella clapped their hands over her mouth when she opens it and stated, "We're good."

"That's what I thought," Kim muttered.

"Kinda harsh there KP," Ron said to which Kim gave him a look.

But before Kim could get practice started the Kimmuincator went off. Kim answered at once. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Got a hit and it's Drakken again," the genius said on the other line.

"Already?" Ron asked generally surprise, "he gotten over the shock of Grim faster than I expected."

"Either way we have to stop him," Kim said, "Where to Wade?"

(scene change)

"This is embarrassing," Kim muttered.

"We've be captured faster than this before KP," Ron reminded her from behind the girl.

"Not that," Kim said before she waved a hand below them, "It's that."

The hero duo was in a stranger predicament hanging from a pipe hanging from the celling while the floor below them was missing. They notice the floor was breaking apart below them and Kim manage to get them up and grab the pipe before the floor completely showing them nearly falling into a shake tank. The worst part however was… "Did you really have to give them laser beam attached to their heads?"

Drakken scowled as they interrupted his monologue, "Yes I got sharks with laser beams. It was a perfect idea to handle and finish the two of you off."

"Dude," Ron stated, "You ripped that off from Austin Powers."

"I did not!" Drakken cried out.

"Could be worst, he could try and have a mini-me" Shego added with a shuddered.

Both teens shuddered, "Thanks for the nightmare fuel Shego" Kim muttered.

Shego glanced around, "I still say that Grim made them immortal."

"They're not immortal Shego," Drakken explained.

"Then why isn't he here yet for them?" Shego asked glaring at him.

"Maybe because we got out of this?" A voice said behind them and they turned to see Kim and Ron ready.

"What!?" Drakken said turning to see them not hanging over the shark tank.

Shego however was already powered up and swung at Kim who flipped out of the way. Drakken however called out, "Shark! Fire at Kim Possible!"

The sharks fired their laser, or maybe the lasers fired themselves they won't really sure. They laser few around and force Drakken and Ron to duck. Shego avoided on blast but Kim who was in the air looked like she got hit. Shego stared while Drakken cackle in victory. Kim however rolled to her feet and smirked "Missed."

"Why couldn't you sharks hit a single girl! I put frickin laser beams on your heads for this moment!"

"Do they even know how to aim?" Ron asked Drakken, "Heck how do they even fire the lasers anyways?"

"Don't question my genius buffoon!" Drakken called out pointing at Ron. Before the sidekick could even respond Drakken was knocked over by Shego flying into him. The blue villain ended up falling into the shark tank. He resurfaces and spat some water out before he noticed that the sharks were now swimming towards him. Drakken let out a loud girly scream before he quickly swam away as the sharks gave chase, firing their lasers around.

Shego took little notice of this as she was back onto her feet. She growled at Kim as the girl got into her stance. "Give it up Shego. You're not winning today."

"I know you took that laser shot Kimmie," Shego said her hands flaring up even more. "That Reaper friend of yours did make you immortal and I'll prove it even if I have to pull you stupid heart out of your chest."

Ron saw that Shego would be going all out on killing Kim and while Shego was unknowingly right with the immortality thing, he knew Kim didn't want her villains knowing about it. Ron took a gamble when he stood in front of Shego and hand his hands up, "hey before you try and kill Kim can I say something first?"

"What!" Shego shouted annoyed.

Ron clapped his hands together before he cupped them in front of him and then blew a dust that appeared on his hands. The light pink cloud caught Shego's face, forcing her to cough and inhale some of it. "What the hell was that sidekick!?" Shego demanded as she grabbed him by his shirt.

"I need you to relax Shego," Ron said slowly as if Shego was not threatening him.

Shego was about to respond, and no doubt punch his lights out, when her vision went slightly hazy and she felt dizzy for some reason. She let Ron go as she tried to steady herself but she noticed her body was acting strange. Her body felt hot all of the sudden and as she tried to focus she saw both Kim and Ron in her vision. The problem to her was the fact she was seeing them in a different light and she was internally freaking out what was happening. She reached out to them before she felt something pinched her hard and her vision went black. However even when she was unconscious her mind was racing with some of the things she saw and she would rather die than admit she liked what she was dreaming about.

Kim lowered Shego to the ground after hitting a nerve to make her pass out. She looked up at Ron with a surprised look on her face. "Never thought you would use that on one of our missions."

Ron shrugged, "Yeah well my options were limited and even then I won't have a lot of chances to even use it. At least with Shego it would have been worth it."

Kim rolled her eyes at Ron's smug look, "You know she's kill you afterwards. She looked to be fighting it anyways so no chances of making her forget."

"Still would have been worth," Ron added before another girly scream reminded them of Drakken.

They walked to the edge of the tank and saw Drakken was still trying to swim away from the sharks. "Help me already!"

"Should we?" Ron asked Kim who shrugged.

"Grim's not here and I doubt he can last much longer so we might as well."

"I'm surprised he lasted this long" Ron admitted.

Kim used her grappling hook to catch Drakken's coat and pulled him out of the water. However, they kept him hanging over the tank, him still screaming as a shark tried to bite him or a laser nearly miss his body, for GJ to pick up. As they walked away Ron looked at Kim, "Think the guys would make it in time?"

"He'll be fine," Kim waved off, "I kept him high enough so the sharks can't bite him."

"But a laser gets lucky?" Ron reminded her.

"He'll be fine," Kim repeated, rubbing the side of her head, "Those lasers hurt though."

"So it didn't miss?" Ron asked.

"Barely got me," Kim admitted, "Turned my head but the laser hit me slightly. Was able to pull it off after I healed. At least it wasn't my chest or anywhere else where a hole could be seen."

"Grim's cloak thingy is able to repair itself," Ron pointed out, "Maybe you'll get lucky. If nothing else when you take his place you don't have to worry about repairing any clothes."

"Though I will have to see if I can change the uniform" Kim pointed out already getting a few ideas in mind. If she was going to be the new Grim Reaper, then she might as well look good while doing it.

(scene change)

"So where are you taking me Grim?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the portal Grim made for her this morning.

"We're here to get you ya scythe," Grim explained.

"Already?" Kim asked surprised by this. "I mean don't you think we are going by it pretty fast?"

"Nonsense," Grim was waving her off. "If anything we are just taking da first step. No grim reaper is without his scythe. We're just lucky the quack in charge when I came for that repair and upgrade has finally retired."

"Is his replacement better?" Kim asked.

"Well she's saner per say," Grim said with a slight frown, "she also has been pestering me to let her upgrade me scythe. But she's good at making scythes."

They entered the large workshop and Kim saw many different weapons, scythes mostly hanging on the wall as if on display. Many different sizes, designs and styles to them as well. Kim's attention however turned to the front to see a small woman working over a workbench. Grim stopped behind her a good distance away before he cleared his throat. The woman gave no notice so Grim coughed again. Seeing he was ignored again Grim then shouted, "Ruby!"

"AHHH!" the shrill cry of freight greeted them before the workbench gave a small explosion covering her in dark smoke. She coughed and waved the smoke away. She then turned, showing herself all covered in soot before she grinned and waved cheerfully "Hi Grim!"

"Hello Ruby," Grim muttered while Kim looked Ruby over as the girl dusted herself off. Ruby looked to be a young woman barely twenty years old with pale skin, silver eyes, dark hair with red highlights and was slightly short. She wore a gothic style dress with a short skirt with was frilled and layered underneath. The thing that stuck out however was the red hood she wore.

Ruby herself was all smiled and she stood before Grim, "it's so good to see you. I bet you're here to finally get that upgrade." She crossed her arms confidently.

"Never," Grim muttered, "Not since that last time I was convince to get new scythe."

"Yeah well that didn't turn out too well," Ruby admitted, "But none of them are sentinel now or even have a computer in them. A new scythe would be perfect for you."

Grim knew she would no doubt try the whole visit to try and get him to get an upgrade so he distracted her the best way he knew how. "And let you miss a chance to make a whole new scythe Ruby?"

Ruby gasped excitedly. "Really? A whole new scythe? I would love to make you one Grim."

"No me," Grim corrected before pointing to Kim, "It's for her."

Ruby blinked and notice Kim for the first time, "Sorry didn't see you there. I'm Ruby."

"Hello Ruby," Kim greeted with a smile. "I'm Kim Possible."

"Kim here is me new apprentice," Grim explain, "And will become the new Grim Reaper should I be unable to."

Ruby gasped excitedly once again, "Oh I would love to make you a scythe Kim. So this is wonderful. Grim is so stringy with them and won't let me make him a new one. I hope we can get along."

Kim chuckled at the woman, both of them ignoring the loud 'Hey!" from Grim. "I'm sure what you can make for me will be great. I'm open to try new things and I'll be happy to get an upgrade to it every now and again."

Ruby giggle. "Finally a reaper with some sense. Grim is always so stubborn and won't get rid of that old outdated thing."

"Hey!" Grim cried out again causing the girls to giggle at him. "Don't make me leave you behind Kim."

Kim waved him off, knowing that Ron or Mandy would force him to get her anyways "So how do we start?"

Ruby was gone in a flash before she reappeared a second later with a tape measure "First I have to get your numbers first. Then I will give you several practice scythes to see how heavy the blade should be and the size of it." Her eyes then were gleaming, "Then we can work on the features!"

Kim chuckled and held her arms out. Ruby was zipping around her taking different measurements. She did her height, arms, legs, palm and then the whole hand before she did her waist and bust. Ruby zipped and brought a rack with many different scythes. Kim took one and held it in her hands as Ruby was writing stuff down, every now and again glancing up at Kim, as the girl held the scythes and twirled them around, getting a feel of them. "Okay so anything special you want with the scythe?"

"No repeats of what happen last time!" Grim reminded him.

Ruby just gave the 'ok' sign but kept her attention on Kim. Kim thought about it, "Well I need something sturdy. And able to handle many different climates and extreme conditions."

"How about a surprise weapon?" Ruby asked, "I got my personal scythe also be made with a sniper rifle."

Kim frowned, "I'm not one to use guns."

"Maybe a transforming option?" Ruby asked, "have it fold up easily when not using it."

"A magical transformation would be better," Grim said adding his two cents. "She travels around the world and people might ask annoying questions why she is carry around one of your crazy weapons."

"Okay a magical carrying enchantment, got it," Ruby said making a note.

Kim paused as she finished twirling a scythe around, really happy how this one felt. "Maybe something that can change with magic. Not to hide or store it but in combat. When I fight with it I don't want to just have the spells that Grim uses before."

Ruby beamed getting an idea, "And magical focusing metal for the blade." She turned to Kim, "Alright I got everything I need. Time to make a new baby."

"Ummm," Kim said slowly as the giddy Ruby speed to her work station to begin and was solely focused on her craft. "Did she have to word it like that?" Kim asked Grim.

Grim shrugged, "she has an obsession with weapons,"

"Hobby!" Ruby corrected over her shoulder.

"Obsession!" interjected Grim before turning back to Kim, "and she treats her scythes as her babies but she is one of the best."

Kim wasn't sure but she had to keep the smile off her face. She was excited and couldn't wait to see what Ruby would make for her. She wondered if she would be able to use it for some missions. Still besides the whole 'immortal' thing she was happy how things were going. She wasn't sure how it can get any better.

(scene change)

There is a place in the Underworld, a school to be exact, but in one room of that school a single individual. The individual was a girl, but the school was pretty much an all-girl's school. She was busy preparing the final pieces of something.

"Soon, we shall meet once more." She spoke softly as she finished the magic circle on the floor and started to power it up.

* * *

And who is this? A new character? Well you will have to find out in the next chapter. Trust me when I say it will be a major shocking with a bit of background on some of the characters. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and all of the crazy antics. Not much else to say but Happy Halloween to all and please be kind and review. All flames will be sent to Billy and Mandy. Billy to try and eat them and Mandy for….you don't want to know.


	5. Dearies Sister, How Are Thou?

Happy Holidays everyone. To my fellow fans in the US, I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving and was able to spend time with your family. I also hope that those same fans were able to survive Black Friday XD. But in all seriousness the Christmas season has officially begun and soon afterwards a new year. While I wish to make more stories and to update several of my old ones, I feel today was a good day to update. The reason? actually it is my birthday today. I know I do this every year but many people have become fans of this story and I don't want to keep everyone waiting for too long. As for now we will see who was previewed at the end of last chapter and then some secrets of a few other characters. Who will they be? You will just have to read and find out. But to those surprised I will explain at the end of the chapter.

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on pair with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Ron and Kim

Chapter 5~Dearies Sister, How Are Thou~

"Well, now I have the important tool of being a Grim Reaper" Kim said as she twirled the scythe that was made for her. Kim was impressed with it as it was a nice piece of work. A red and black blade with a painted pointy tooth design with a black pole grip with the connecting piece in gold with an eye painted on the piece. It was perfectly balance for Kim but still had a weight to it to damage. All in all, Kim was very happy with it.

"Yeah, that Ruby chick made something cool." Ron said as he looked at the scythe, and then added, "It's also cool that it can become an accessory."

"Yeah, Ruby does pretty good work, but remember that da scythe helps you channel all the powers of da Underworld. Keep it as an accessory so no one can take it." Grim said as he drank the cup of coffee in his hand.

Kim nodded and the scythe shrunk down before it became a small silver keychain shaped like the scythe. The keychain was then attached to a small bracelet on her left wrist. "I love it."

Ron grinned, "Never thought you would be the one to admit loving a deadly weapon KP."

Kim gave him a mocking glare, "It's not the weapon itself, but what it means. It's something I am bound to, something that will be a part of me when I take Grim's place." Kim glanced down at the mini scythe, "Though Ruby was slightly disappointed when she was unable to talk me into adding a gun into it."

"At least you resisted her puppy dog pout," Grim added with a huff, "I fear the two of you would both pull dat face and see who's better."

Ron shivered in fear. He knew Kim's PDP was a force of nature of cuteness that made most people give in, including him, but he fears that two cute girls making that kind of face would be deadly. He thinks the only person that could be possible immune would be his mother. Speaking of which a large magic seal appeared on his kitchen floor. None of the people did anything as two figures rose from the seal as if the floor was not there. One of Mandy, standing with her normal scowl and style business suit and skirt. The second on however was a girl Ron's and Kim's age. She has bright blond hair kept up and her eyes shiny bright as she smiles at the three before her. "Greetings brother," she said with a small curtsy, "Greetings Kim, Grim."

"Mini!" the three of them called out surprised to see Ron's sister there.

That was when a flash of blonde girl had moved quickly to hug the blonde boy, "Brother dearest, tis wonderful to see thee once more."

"It's great to see you too, but weren't you supposed to be at Saint Lil's, since it's an all-girls school?" Ron asked and looked to his mother, who looked more disappointed, but sometimes it was hard to tell.

"She put in a withdrawal form and begged me to bring her home and put her in a public school. Middleton High may be better than Endsville elementary, but it's still not Saint Lilith's. I've got work; Grim, Ron, look after her for the first day of school." She said as she took out a cigarette and walked off to the car. Ron, Grim, and Kim looked at the smiling, teenaged Mini-Mandy as she smiled at them.

"Well, I think Mandy's not happy about placing Mini in Middleton." Kim said as they heard the slamming door from the evil woman known as Mandy.

"Please fret not. Mother shall be upset for a time, but she hath let me return home." Mini spoke, and the group were off to school.

(Scene Change)

"Alright class, settle down." Barkin said as he once again took over for a class, which seems to happen a lot. When the class seemed to ignore him he shouted, "Sit down soldiers!"

That got the class to be quiet. Barkin smirked, very pleased with himself, before he stated, "As I

am taking over this class since the home room teacher just won the lottery, some people have all the luck," he muttered this last part before he went on, "Today we are getting a new transfer student. Come on up and introduce yourself young lady."

Mini stood up and walked to the front of the class. Mini herself was still in her St. Lilith school uniform, which was a mix of black and dark purple in the style of the Japanese school uniforms.  
She smiled at them all, "Thy name of Mini-Mandy Stoppable, but I prefer simply Mini. I hope thee threat me well."

Most of the class was surprised, due to the fact her speaking style, the name in general but also the fact her last name was Stoppable. Barkin blinked hearing this not having known the transfer student's name. He turned to Mini and narrowed his eyes, "Any relation to a Ron Stoppable?"

Mini nodded, "Yes, he art be my older twin brother."

Barkin blinked at this claim before he recovered and pointed to the desk, "Very well take your seat Ms. Stoppable. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Mini simply nodded and took the empty next to her brother. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back. He noticed that he was getting some looks from the other students but paid them no mind. Kim was getting a few looks but those were mostly from her fellow cheerleaders in the class. Kim figured it was due to how she never really said anything about Mini but for now Barkin was taking control of the class again and with two Stoppable's he was paying extra attention so none of them were able to talk.

Mini herself enjoyed the class. Yes, it was easier than at her last school but she was with her brother and best friend so she was not disappointed. She saw how Mr. Barkin was keeping a close eye on the two twins but paid it no heed as she figured he was simply a strict teacher. Despite the easy subject she found it enjoyable as it was, ironically in Kim and Ron's opinion, Shakespeare. When the bell rang and the students left Mr. Barkin in the room, who was rubbing his head dreading the notion of two Stoppable's in class, Kim was approached by the girls. "Okay, spill Possible" Bonnie all but demanded, "Since when did your sidekick have a twin?"

"He's always had Mini as a twin," Kim stated simply, "she was at a private school in the underworld that Mandy went to. The only reason Ron didn't go is because well it's girl's only."

"Why didn't you say anything about her?" Tara asked, "It would have been nice to have a new friend."

"It never came up," Kim admitted, "You girls never really asked much about Ron and his family."

"No one wants to know too much about that woman," Bonnie muttered shivering knowing that even her kind wouldn't dare cross her. A thought accrued to her, "What school in the underworld did she go to?"

"St. Lilith Academy," Kim answered opening up her locker.

Bonnie blinked at this answer. "Isn't that…?"

"Yep" Kim replied without even needing to know the full question.

"That means she's a…"

"Yep."

"And that means Mandy is a…"

"Yep."

"And that means Ron's also one," Bonnie asked finally feeling a headache building.

"Yep," Kim said finally, turning back around to face her.

Bonnie pulled her hair slightly, "How the hell didn't I know about this? How didn't I know he was one of those?" she quickly pointed to Ron, as the twins appeared at the beginning of her questions on Mini's school, as the boy opens his mouth, "And if you say 'you didn't ask' I will kick below the belt!"

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Hope finally asked. It seemed the only ones in their group that understood what was going on was Kim, Bonnie, Tara and Jessica. The rest looked confused and were completely out of the loop.

"St. Lilith is a very prestigious all girl's school in the underworld, and the headmistress is a very powerful demon." Bonnie said before she looked at the two Stoppable's, "But the demons she takes in as students the ones that are the most friendly and outgoing."

"What does that mean?" Liz asked as she looked at Mimi, "What kind of demon are you?"

"I am of the race of Succubae, and mine elder brother be an Incubus. The demons that art known for their seductions and the stealing of the life essence of man." Mini answered, and it was a bit confusing.

"Sorry, but one of Mini's teachers at St. L's really liked to break out in Shakespearean talk. But yeah, we're demons that represent lust, sex, fertility, beauty, and to a point death, because we feed on aura while having sex." That got them blushing when he mentioned the qualities that respond to the beings known as Succubi/Succubae.

"I didn't know you were a sex demon." Hope said with a blush on her face as Ron just shrugged. "I didn't think I should have said anything about it."

"And why the hell not?" Bonnie asked hotly with her hands on her hips. "It's not like we are not already connected to the supernatural or underworld or in some of our cases know about it."

Ron gave her a deadpan look, "yeah because telling seven girls, five of which are human I might remind you, that you are actually a demon that feeds off of the life aura made in sexual actions is a very good idea."

The girls were quite before Marcella said "he does have a point."

"But you need feed on the aura regularly," Bonnie pointed out not willing to let the topic die before she got all of her answers out of the way. "I know succubus and incubus need to feed otherwise it will be bad for their health. So who the hell are you feeding from?"

"I mostly head out to Lowerton or Upperton," Ron admitted, "I charm a few older girls, some high school seniors, a few collage girls out clubbing or on break. I rarely feed here so no one would figure it out since more people know me and I would have to work my magic to make more than just the girl forget."

"You haven't done it us have you, and make us forget?" Liz asked unable to help herself. Now under any normal circumstances since Ron didn't seem like the type of guy but then again they had no idea he was sexually active let alone a sex demon.

"You girls don't have to worry," Kim assured her friends, "I made him swear he would never do that to any of our female friends. If he ever has sex or feed from any of you then it will be because of your free consent."

The girls let out a sigh of relief and Ron nodded at that. He didn't see how one of the girls glanced his way with a blush on her face. Bonnie turned to Kim, "Why doesn't he just feed from you?"

"He does sometimes," Kim admitted with a shrug not caring for the shocked looks she gotten from the rest of the girls. With her two best friends she grew up with being of the Succubi race and one of her role models one as well it was nearly impossible for her to be a prude when it came to sex. She is not a prevent or a slut by any means but she will not deny her knowledge or experience with sex. "when he hit puberty and needed to start feeding I was the first person to sleep with him. We took each other's V-cards and still do it from time to time."

"However I can't just keep feeding from Kim or any single girl again and again" Ron explained. "if I take too much life aura at once or done so many times too quickly I can do some serious damage. If I go all out I can kill a girl."

Kim nodded at this before she blinked as a thought came to her. _'wait if I can't die now…then does that mean I don't have to worry about Ron anymore? I'll have to ask Grim or Mandy.'_

"I hope thou art feeding regularly" Mini said to her brother, not at all bothered hearing some details of Ron's past feedings. "And responsible as well."

Ron nodded to his sister, "Yeah I got it down. I don't go for someone I fed from twice in a row and not take too much to do any damage. I also make sure they forget me and what we did. I've even fed a few times with girls around the world when on or after a mission."

Kim chuckled, "Remember the time you seduced Britina without any magic or charms?"

This caused the girls to look at Ron stunned as Ron grinned "Yeah we joined the mile-high club there. It was even more fun when you joined in. Britina did say she was always up for a round or three with us if we asked. Glad I didn't make her forget."

Jaws dropped even more. Bonnie turned her head to Kim also stunned. Kim noticed and raised a brow "What?"

"Damnit Kim," Bonnie muttered, "And here I thought you were a prude."

Kim scoffed, "My best friends were sex demons. I'm not that narrowed minded enough to reject their natures."

"Okay so you aren't a prude," Bonnie admitted. "But getting into a threesome with another girl in it?"

Kim shrugged not seeing the big deal. "the only guy I even slept with is Ron and if I get into a serious relationship it will most likely only be with them. If I'm not helping Ron with his feedings, then it is simply to get rid of some tension I sometimes feel on missions. Sex is a great way to relieve stress and trust me, with our line of work I build up a lot of stress at times."

Mini and Ron nodded at this. "Indeed. Thy are happy to hear tis and are taken care of thou and my brother's need."

Jessica glanced at her, "So you need to feed too?"

Mini nodded, "St. Lilith make sure thy students are taken care of. I have fed recently so tis no need to worry."

The girls that are human, sighed in relief, knowing that they aren't on the menu for sex demons unless they wanted to.

"Well, I'm Hope, and I want to be friends." Hope offered her hand to Mini as she shook it.  
"Verily, I pray that we become the greatest of friends."

"If you want to be friends with a loser." Came an arrogant voice and the group turned to see another girl their age. She had orange-red hair that was tied in a ponytail with a bit of cowlick at the front. She was also wearing the St. Lilith Academy uniform.

"Cindy." Ron said with a frown, which was something that he didn't do often. Mini also looked at the girl, and Kim was also frowning.

"Who?" Marcella asked as they saw sparks fly between Mini and the named Cindy.

"She's a succubus from St. L's, and she's a bigger...queen bee then Bonnie." Ron changed from what he was originally thinking for calling the new girl, due to the glare from Kim.

Bonnie blinked at this claim before she scowled, "I highly doubt that."

Jessica giggled her, seeing how Bonnie might react to this new girl, "I think she now has competition."

"Why is thou even here Cindy?" Mini asked her rival.

Cindy huffed, "Like it matters to you losers. But I felt that St. Lilith doesn't have the high standards my mother and I seek. It was a waste of time so I transferred out of there."

Mini narrowed her eyes while Ron and Kim gave the girl deadpan looks. They might not be able to go to that school but they do know it was easily comparable to an Ivy league college. That plus the fact they knew Cindy's attitude make them both come to a common conclusion. "You were expelled weren't you?" Kim asked.

Cindy gasped as if struck, "How dare you! Just because you two losers couldn't get in just proves how much you know."

"It's a school for succubus only," Kim reminded her, "And I'm human while Ron is the wrong gender."

"Excuses," Cindy said with a huff. "Even if you were turned into a succubus you wouldn't be able to handle it. No stamina at all not that a virgin like you would even know."

"Once again thy tongue has shown how inadequate thy skills are" Mini said with a slight shake of her head. "A true Succubae should be able to sense and catch the scent of a virgin in a room of many people. Not only are thou skills dull but unable to see thy truth. Dear Kimberly has more skill than thou both in and outside the bedroom. Her stamina in all areas is most impressive for a human girl. She is unable to match in endless stamina that a Succubae has for feeding but she is still able to please any one of them. Perhaps thee should improve thy Succubae skills more before making such a claim."

Cindy growled at them before she turned with her nose in the air and walked away, hands on her hips. Mini kept her glare on the girl's back while Ron sighed, "Yeah, this is going to turn out well."

"Who is that bitch?" Bonnie asked already not liking her.

"Mini's rival," Kim informed her. "Like how you are for me but at a different level."

"Her mom was the same to our mom when they were kids," Ron added, "She tended to end up in some bad situations in mom's adventures but that was mostly karma or her own fault. When mom turned into a demon all Mindy saw was mom's higher level beauty. She wanted to know the secret so mom tricked her into becoming a succubus. Her daughter has it out for us but for more personal reasons."

The cheer squad just looked at them and shrugged. It wasn't like she was going to be a problem. Right?

(Scene Change)

"Cindy is the worst!" Bonnie said as she took a bite from a nacho from Bueno Nacho. Normally, Bonnie would only loosely associate with Kim and Ron, but now, "How did she steal Brick and get Amelia to like her in the span of one day!?"

Yes, the school day had gone on with the addition of Mini and Cindy, but somehow the orange haired rival had managed to get Amelia to break a deal with Bonnie, and Brick to break up with the crossroad demoness, leading to securing a spot in the popular crowd.

"Indeed, Cindy is but a foul wench with a fouler heart. She cares not for others, but her own vendetta." Mini commented at how quickly the girl started to ruin other people's lives.

"Good thing she wasn't good enough to make the cheer squad. Otherwise we would have to consider changing schools." Kim said taking a bite. Monique then caught the sight of something.

"Girl, when did YGNB (You Get New Bling)?" the part mummy part vampire beauty asked.

Kim blinked before she followed Monique's line of slight and found it was on the charm that poses as her scythe. She never told anyone besides Ron, his mother and her family she gotten a new scythe. Even if she told them of her new ability with her immortality she wasn't going to be letting them know of her future title anytime soon. "Oh this? This is nothing special."

"Where'd you get it?" Monique asked, "It's kinda cute."

"More like tacky," Bonnie added "That looks like something a goth would wear."

"Grim got it for me," Kim said to not only answer Monique question but also explained to Bonnie why it felt like a goth bought it. Technically she wasn't lying so it was no big for her. "It was his way of apologizing to me for not telling me what he did."

"Tis very kind of our friend Grim," Mini said with a nod. "No doubt the charm has magical art seal within. Tis one question that ponders my mind however. What is Grim seeking forgiveness when one seldom does for him."

"It's a long story," Ron explained, "I tell you at home."

Mini just nodded trusting her brother. However, her next question got his attention, "With the foul wench Cindy trying to show herself for control and feeding, we still need to work to make sure we are properly feeding so negative effect can be nigh."

"Huh?" Monique asked confused, "WSS?" (What she says?)

"She's saying we need to make sure we are feeding right without Cindy controlling everything" Ron translated. "Still now that you girls know my secret I can feed more often in Middleton. There are a few that I've been wanting to try out."

"I really don't care," Bonnie muttered, "As long as you get consent from any of our friends then go nuts on the others. Maybe I can use you to punish a few that have broken my deals thanks to that bitch."

Ron had a thoughtful look, "I think we can work something out."

Kim rolled her eyes ignoring the grin that appeared on Ron's and Bonnie's faces. Bonnie's more dark and filled with plans of revenge and Ron's more excitement. She can tell those two will be a handful if they get free reign.

(scene change)

Mandy blow out from cigarette that evening as she tried to relax. She had to blow off a bunch of steam from her daughter's actions. She spent the day killing an entire gang and their members, killed several demons in the underworld that have been annoying her, and finally feed from a few men that no one would really notice as they did not survive the encounter.

Mandy sighed taking another puff of smoke. She didn't know what her daughter was thinking of wishing to come home so soon. Mini was at the top of her class and the headmistress had nothing but praise for her. Mandy did hear from the headmistress that Mindy's daughter Cindy was expelled for dropping well below their standards and for one finally tantrum she threw when the girl heard that someone else controlled the student body instead of her when Mini left. A small smirk appeared on her face as she recalled how she tricked Mindy into becoming a demon and a rather weak one as well. Even as a succubus Mindy wasn't worth much notice and Mandy still held it over her head at how much of a failure she was as well as her weak daughter.

Mandy looked up when Kim entered the living room. Kim saw she had her attention and said, "Mandy, can I ask you something?"

Mandy raised a brow "About?"

"My immortality," Kim said explaining what she meant. Mandy did convince Kim to call her new status immortality even if Grim said she wasn't yet. It was just simpler to say she was immortal as she might as well be and as Mandy said she will be truly immortal eventually.

"Wouldn't Grim be a better person to ask?" Mandy final said after a minute.

"But the question is more for you," Kim pointed out, "With me unable to die, I wanted to know what would happen if Ron fed from me. Before we knew we were careful so he wouldn't take too much of my lifeform to be dangerous. But now that we know I wanted to know what would happen if…"

"If Ron feed from you enough times in a row?" Mandy finished for her, nodded in understanding. Mandy put the cigarette out, even though the cancer stick wouldn't hurt her demon genetics. She took a deep breath as she looked at Kim, "Honestly, I don't know. I doubt it would kill you, since you basically can't die, and for all I know you'll pass out from heart failure or look like a shriveled corpse for a few days and then be sore for a lot longer."

"I guess that could happen." Kim said as it was true. depending on how much, the person that was killed from life-force draining that comes from Succubi and Incubi feeding on them, may result in something as sudden heart failure to actually looking like they had been dried out mummies.

"If you want to give it a try, then be my guest. I already ran into Grim enough just venting my frustrations on what Mini did."

Kim did wonder what made Mini come to Middleton High, it was a basic public high school that was cheap in comparison to St. Lilith's.

However, Kim figured Mandy had enough questions and the topic of Mini changing schools wouldn't help with the mood. Kim left Mandy in the living room and returned to the kitchen where Ron was making something for his best friend and twin as well as Grim. They were finishing fully explaining the details of Kim's status to the girl now that they were safely at home. Mini noticed that Kim had entered the room and stood up. Before Kim knew it Mini had pulled her into a soft hug, "Dear friend Kimberly, what thou have gone through is a horrid ordeal. For your life to change in such a way can affect even the strong will like yourself. But thou can find comfort in your position as successor to Grim. I find no better person to take over the role of death then you. Have faith in your skills and heart and always know that thy brother and I will always be there to help you through this path."

Kim could not help but smile at this as she hugged the girl back. "Thanks Mini, I know you two will always have my back."

"You know it KP," Ron said brining a large platter of food to the table "But let's celebrate Mini's homecoming right now!"

"About time," Grim muttered before he started to fill his plate.

Kim chuckled sitting down and getting her own plate. While the last few days have been crazy she felt safe and at home. Even better now that she has her closest friends, her first female one back from her school too, together with her and willing to help her out. She felt that with them helping her out, they can take on anything.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and all of the crazy antics. But you all were not expecting that with Mandy and her children. Now I shall explain why wolf and I have done this. We were debating rater or not Mandy would become a demon as a 'taking over the underworld even as a human' but we decided it would be more fun and we can see Mandy becoming a demon to meet her own end. As for why we chose succubi it is for a few reason. one is that we know Mandy can be very sexual, as seen in the web comic, 'Grim Tales from Down Below', so it would not be that far of a stretch. Also that succubi are not really considered high class or really powerful demons in general but we can see Mandy doing her part in her plans despite being a succubus. If you guys don't agree when I will not blame nor fault you. To each their own but I hope I didn't turn any fans away because of this decision.

Not much else to say but Happy Holidays to all and please be kind and review. All flames will be sent to Billy and Mandy. Billy to try and eat them and Mandy for…. you don't want to know.


	6. The Nightmare of Christmas

Merry Christmas everyone! Man, this chapter took a lot of work to get done but wolf and I managed with two days to spare. But we wanted to do a Christmas style chapter and of the stories we haven't done one for we had the idea to do a different version of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Christmas special. And by god this took forever to do and this is by far the longest chapter we have ever written for a story. I mean we have around 32 pages and I am personally shocked we manage to finish in time. But I know you all will enjoy with plenty of dark humor that will somehow fit the tone yet still has a bit of the Christmas cheer. But don't take my word for it, see for yourselves. But enjoy my Christmas gift everyone and a Merry Christmas.

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on pair with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Ron and Kim

Chapter 6~The Nightmare of Christmas~

It was days before Christmas, and Santa had yet to depart. However, that was not of much concern for a small group that are in the City of Endsville USA. Ron, Grim, Kim, and Mini were at the Endsville Mall as they were doing some Christmas shopping, and Hanukah shopping in the case of Ron and Mini, since they sort of celebrated both and their father was Jewish.

"Who wants some Hamburger on a Stick!?" Grim asked excitedly as he had a full hamburger on a stick, no really it was an actual hamburger with buns and lettuce stuck on a stick.

"I'll pass." Kim wasn't really interested in the hamburger on a stick, since it was an odd choice of foods to like.

"I too shall not partake." Mini said as gently as she could, as she also didn't really want the hamburger on a stick, and it didn't look that sanitary.

"I'll stick to the Nacos, but thanks." Ron then noticed the really long line, "Wow, are these people shopping or using the bathroom?"

"Actually, this is the line to see Santa Claus." Mini's eyes lit up at the answer a random boy had given.

"Truly, do you speak true that Saint Nicholas has come to grace us with his presence in this mall?" Mini asked as she wanted to get in line for Santa.

She didn't see the look Kim and Ron gave her, Grim having his usual scowl in place not caring. The two teens glanced at once another before Kim open her mouth to speak but Mini cut her off accidently "while the line may seem tiring and long, our efforts will no doubt be rewarded to see Saint Nicholas."

"Mini," Kim said to her slowly. "You know that is not really Santa, right? It's a man acting like him."

Mini looked at her and frowned, "Are you most certain of this?"

Kim nodded, "yes it's a normal guy dressed up like Santa for the kids."

"Besides why would he even come to this mall?" Grim added "Endsville is a crappy place to begin with."

Mini said nothing for a moment before she sighed, "I believe you are correct Kim, with it being so close to Christmas Santa will be at his busiest. And while it is saddening it is good that there is someone to help aid on the burden during this time of the year." She then glanced at Grim, "but your assessment is incorrect Grim. Endsville is a wonderful place. It is not only the birth place of mother but also where you first met her."

"That's not a good thing," Grim muttered.

"It's not that bad" Ron agreed with his twin, "would we even be shopping here if it was?"

"Because you two are visiting ya grandparents," Grim reminded them, "hell they're the ones paying for this shopping trip."

"Mom's glare might have played a part as well," Ron added thinking back.

"But they're right on one thing Grim," Kim added with a nod. "nothing bad is going to happen here."

"Oh yeah?" Grim countered before pointing to something, "care to guess again?"

The three turned to see Jessica walking nearby with a taller older woman with long blond hair, wearing a fancy white dress that showed her figure with gapped front teeth. Both were carrying several shopping bags no doubt filled with goodies. While the pair looked innocent they knew who Jessica was with. "Is that Eris?"

"Yep," Grim confirmed with a disgruntled tone.

They all glanced at one another knowing that if the goddess of chaos was here it was only a matter of time before something bad happen which would cause mass amount of panic. "We should try and finish our shopping early" Kim advised.

"That would be an excellent idea," Mini agreed. "before any accidents were to happen and have us miss the arrival of Saint Nicholas."

"I thought we already went over this Mini," Kim said giving her a look.

"We have indeed," Mini replied, "and I will admit my mistake of believing that Saint Nicholas would be at this mall. But we should still be able to enjoy his visit on Christmas eve."

Both Kim and Ron stared at her for a moment. "Wait you still actually believe in Satna?" Ron asked.

"I thought it was just the actor you were confused with," Kim added. "You do know Santa not real, right?"

"Of course, he is real" Mini countered "we have witness his miracle every year."

"That is our parents buying us presents," Kim argued, "Santa Claus is a figure used in stories and so kids don't bug their parents too much with the presents around Christmas and to also behave."

Mini could only stare at her, "Kim, my dearest friend, I find it hard to believe that you are like this. You face those that are considered supervillains and help people around the world everyday as well as being best friends with a family of succubi and not to mention our dearest friend Grim is the grim reaper himself. We both know several others who are supernatural themselves not to mention you own immortality and next in line to become the grim reaper. Can you honestly say that you do not believe in the existents of Saint Nicholas when knowing what you know now?"

Grim and Ron both stayed on the sidelines, neither one wanting to be between the two arguing girls. Grim looked very bored before he heard something, a fast pace chuckle that sounded like it could get on anyone's nerves. A sound he hasn't heard in many years. _'Oh no.'_

"Hey," Ron said pointing to the large set where Santa was having his picture taken with the kids. "What's that kid doing?"

They got everyone else attention before they looked at the kid. The first clue something was wrong was the fact he was a light blue color, glowing slightly and partially transparent. He was a short kid with a really, really, large oval shape nose, a shirt ship pants and a cap. He was giggling without a care in the world as he continued to pee on the side of the shack behind Santa. A mall cop finally came over, "Hey! What are you doing kid! You can't just pee anywhere inside the mall, especially on Santa's set."

The boy gasped with joy, "Santa!" before he ran around the set and jumped into the large man's lap.

Ron, Kim and Mini all stared, all knowing he was a ghost before they recognize the kid. "Is that Billy?"

"Yep," Grim muttered, "and today was going so nice too."

Billy was listing off a list of things he wanted which included a new litter box, a snow cone, an elephant and a volcano. Santa tried to calm the boy down, "now sonny that is a very…uh…creative list for Christmas but… are you still peeing boy?"

Billy just giggled like an idiot, causing Santa to scowl in degust before he pushed the boy off his lap. Or rather he tired but his hands went right through him. Santa and the others watching all saw this and paled. "G-g-g-g-g-g-GHOST!"

Santa jumped to his feet and ran, screaming all the way. However, he didn't see the golden skateboard and rolled into view. Santa stepped onto the board and was sent flying before he landed on the hand rails for the escalators. With one handrail moving down and the other moving up at the same time it caused Santa to spin in place, "Help! I'm stuck! And getting very dizzy!"

Not too far away Eris and Jessica were laughing at this. "Nice work sweetie" Eris said before she held up her golden apple, "my turn."

The apple glowed and turned into a small airplane. She threw the plane and it sored up high and above the Santa set. Seconds later the large decorative chandelier came falling down and crushed the set, before the whole thing was set on fire. People started to scream in panic and runaway, leaving the mother daughter pair to just laugh at their fun. Grim, Kim, Ron and Mini all just stared in dismay before they sighed as one. So much for finishing their Christmas shopping.

(scene change)

"Why is it every time I take some kids to the mall here, it burns down to the ground!" Grim asked as they hung around for a bit in the parking lot while the mall was still burning down to the ground, again. Then Grim added, "It's burned down so much I've completely lost count."

"I blame the economy." Billy walked by nonchalantly like he had nothing to do with it.

"You are part of the reason stupid." Grim said as he was ignored, with Billy only chuckling, before saying, "I think it's cursed."

"Fear not my friends. For with some patients our good will and joy will be complete with Saint Nicholas' ride." Mini grabbed her friends as they didn't understand how Mini can believe in Santa Claus.

"Mini, he died a long time ago and is only remembered as a character, a work of fiction."

"Yeah, how's he's just a mascot for the bloated corporate industry to sell tinsel and toys." Ron added to Kim's statement, which caused Mini to look very sad.

"How can you two show such unbelief. It breaks my heart to think that you both can be so cruel." Her voice cracked a bit as she started to tear up.

"Yeah! Santa is real!" Billy spoke after coming back around. "I met him before with Mandy, and Grim, and a skinny guy."

"Billy's right, and you have no idea how much I hate saying dat. But he's real, we went to college together." Kim and Ron gave a surprised look to Grim's admittance.

"You knew he was real?" Kim asked in disbelief, her eye twitching at Grim's actions or inactions. "And you literally just let Mini and I argue about it when you could have ended it right there."

"Like I was going to get between you two," Grim said with a huff, "It would be like trying to win an argument with Mandy. No thanks."

"Didn't you prove Mandy wrong when you showed us Santa?" Billy asked him, startling Grim as he forgotten the boy/ghost was still there.

"Billy!" Grim shouted, "don't ya have be stupid somewhere else?"

"Not until four," Billy replied simply.

Grim growled before he got an idea, "Why don't you go see what your parents are doing? I'm sure they would love to see you."

"Oh boy!" Billy shouted before he ran off in a random direction.

"Good riddance," Grim muttered.

"That's kinda mean Grim," Ron said to him since he was sure Billy parents wouldn't take seeing the ghost of their son very well.

"Like I care."

Mini however stepped up to grim and held her hands as if praying, "oh dearest friend Grim; did you indeed take mother and her friend to see Saint Nicholas years ago?"

"Yeeeesss," Grim drew out slowly.

"Then perhaps you can take us to visit him as well?"

"What?" Grim asked, surprised by the request, "why? Ya already won the argument with Kim here. Why would you want to see him?"

"Uh the chance to see Santa?" Ron asked "ah-duh I'm totally in."

"I thought you were Jewish boy!"

Ron shrugged, "still would be awesome to see Santa."

"Just do it Grim," Kim ordered him, showing all their stances were firm on this.

Grim saw he wasn't going to win, he had plenty of experience from Mandy. So, with an annoyed sighed he swung his scythe and open a swirling portal before stepping through. The three teens followed in afterwards to which the portal closed. No sooner than it closed did a very loud shrill scream pierce the air.

(scene change)

A portal opens and the four stepped to see a brightly lit village. Everything was decked out in Christmas lights and decorations. They all turned to take everything in. "Wow," Kim muttered, unable to believe what she was seeing. Sure, she is literally best friends with death and the future death as well as seen crazy super villains all the time but this was something she denied for years and yet seen it as real. Mini's eyes were practically stars as and holding back a squeal of joy. Ron could help but chuckle and point everything out, "this is amazing. It has everything. There's the toy factory. There's Santa's house. There's the giant hole in the ground. There's the reindeer."

"Wait what did you say?" Kim asked him.

"I can see the reindeer!" Ron repeated, pointing them out, "you think Santa will let us feed them?"

"I believe Kim was inquiring about what you have stated before dear brother," Mini corrected. "Right before you pointed out Saint Nicholas' trusted steeds."

"Oh, the giant hole in the ground," Ron pointed out to said hole not far from Santa's home. It was at that moment did Ron blinked realizing what he said.

"That shouldn't be there," observed Grim.

"Looks like someone's there," Kim said leading the way, "let's check it out."

The four walked over to see the giant hole that looked like it could swallow Santa's house and factory at once. Around the hole were many elves taping the area off so no one would fall into it. Near them was a plump elderly woman with her hair in a bun. She turned to see the four, "Oh Grim! My heavens this is a surprise. I'm afraid we are in the middle of a calamity right now for a visit."

"What happen here?" Kim asked who was no doubt Mrs. Claus.

Mrs. Claus looked worried "you see my husband, Santa, has just been kidnapped."

The four gasped, "Say this isn't so!" Mini declared.

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve!" Kim added in a slight panic. Knowing Santa was real really made her realize the traditions of Christmas was real as well.

"What about Christmas!?" Ron exclaimed, ready to run in circles at any moment.

"What sort of dastardly villainous fiend would perform such an act?" Mini asked.

Grim narrowed his eyes at Mrs. Claus who noticed. "I only turned him into a vampire that one year so I could take a break. I had nothing to do with this." She then gestured to the hole, "Whoever took him used this hole as his entrance and exit."

The group peeked over the side to see nothing but darkness. "How deep do you think it goes?" Kim asked aloud.

It was at this moment did one of the elves working on the tape slipped and fell in. He quickly fell out of sight but heard his high pitch screaming; going…and going…and going…and going.

"I'd say pretty deep," Ron answered after a moment.

"With the darkness and how deep it appeared one would inquiry that it would reach the center of the earth" Mini observed.

Grim and Kim blinked before they shared a look. "You don't think?" Kim asked.

"He can't be dat stupid" Grim replied.

"It's Nergal" Kim countered.

Grim hummed in thought, "good point."

"Wait, you think Tara's grandad kidnapped Santa?" Ron wasn't sure about it. Call it playing devil's advocate, but Tara's grandfather didn't seem like the kind of guy to kidnap Santa.

"He would if he thought he'd be popular, or less of a loser dan he already is." Grim's point made sense so Ron just shrugged as he looked at the hole in the earth.

"So, we're going down?"

"Indeed dearest brother, in order to know whom the villain that kidnapped Saint Nicholas, we must." Mini said as she got ready to leap into the hole, already knowing that she can fly if needed.

"Or we can save time by having Grim open a portal," Kim objected, knowing that they would all survive with Ron's and Mini's wings and her immortality (in the event that neither grabbed her before they reached the bottom) but knew that they would be on a deadline.

"Well, I think saving Christmas is a first, and maybe say hi to the Hanukkah zombie later." Ron said, pointing to lesser known workshop with golems and a zombie that was dressed as a Jewish rabbi waving, save for the fact that he was a zombie.

"Let's go" Grim said opening the portal needed. The teens entered first and just as Grim was entering it, he made a motion to signify that he still didn't trust Nancy Claus about the Santa thing, the 'I'm watching you' motion to be exact.

(Scene Break)

The four exit the portal to a surprisingly lit up cavern for the center of the earth, and were in front of Nergal's front door. Kim reached up and rang the doorbell. "Hello!" Came a cheery voice that opened the door revealing a humanoid being that was pitch black, as if he was made from shadow or darkness, and the bright smile he wore then dropped as he looked at Grim, "Oh, it's you."

"Hello to you too Nergal," Grim muttered with a look of dismay on his face.

"Who is it dad?" a voice called out from inside the house.

"Oh, just an old friend who brought some company" Nergal explained simply. He turned to them, "I don't get many visitors outside of family these days and whoever does come is always welcome as friends. But since it's you Grim I think I'll make an exception this time."

"You can't do that grandpa!" a female voice called from inside the house, "It's Christmas time. We should always welcome friends to our home this time of year."

The three teens however recognized the voice "Tara?" Kim called into the house, just to make sure.

There was a squeal before someone pushed Nergal aside and pulled Kim into a hug. "Oh Kim! It's sooo good to see a friend!" she then noticed Ron and Mini and beamed, "Ron and Mini too! This is so nice of you guys."

Nergal blinked as he watched his granddaughter pull the other two teens into the group hug she started. "You know them Tara?"

Tara nodded "Yep, they're my friends from school. Kim's even my captain of the cheer squad."

"Well why didn't you guys say so," Nergal asked as he stepped aside and waved his arms. "Come in, come in. Any friends are welcome but friends of my grandbaby even more so."

Nergal and Tara led the group into the living room to see the rest of the family. There was Nergal's wife Sissy, an elder woman with glasses, a large nose and still orange hair with bits of gray. In the love seat was their son Nergal Jr. or simply Junior to everyone else. He was a lanky build like his father, pale skin and slick black hair as well as solid green eyes that were slits. Next to him was his wife who looked like an older copy of Tara. "Grim?" Junior asked surprised, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Sorry we came unannounced," Kim apologies to the family, "We're here to try and find someone and didn't want to interrupt your family time."

"Think nothing of it Kim," Tara's mother said happily. "So, what brings you done here."

"We're looking for Saint Nicholas," Mini explained glancing at Nergal, their prime suspect.

Tara squealed with joy "Santa! Oh, does that mean I get to meet him?"

"He's missing," Ron explained gently.

"There was a giant hole in the ground at the north pole" Grim added glaring at Nergal.

Kim however butted in so not to ruin the family moment but still get answers, "And we thought it might lead to the center of the earth. We wanted to ask if you've seen him."

Nergal hummed as did Junior. "I can't say we have" Nergal said, "living here makes it hard for him to deliver presents so we didn't get much before Junior moved in with his wife. Afterwards our presents came to their house."

"There's goes dat idea," Grim muttered.

"We're sorry to bother you" Kim said, gesturing to the others, "But we should be going now."

They softly said their goodbyes, despite being repeatedly asked if they could stay for dinner, and not noticing someone keeping their eyes on them as they left. Once they were outside the house they all sighed. "Well dat was a bust," Grim muttered.

"Agreed," Mini added sadly, "it seems our efforts have been in vain so far."

"It's our fault for assuming," Kim said taking responsibility. "Let's head back to the North Pole and see if we can't find any other clues."

Grim swung his scythe and opens up another portal. But before any could enter the door behind them opens up and someone came running out, "wait for me!"

"Tara?" Kim asked surprised to see the girl, "What wrong?"

Tara stopped before them and finish zipping her coat up, "Santa is missing. I can't just sit on the sidelines and do nothing. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Santa must be found."

Mini grasped Tara's hand gently and held them up, "you are such a kind soul. To sacrifice time with your beloved one to aid on our quest to save Saint Nicholas from his fiendish captures but also make sure the sprite of Christmas stays true."

"I would never abandon a fellow friend in need," Tara agreed, causing both girls to all but cry tears of happiness.

Kim however didn't buy it, "you just want to meet Santa, don't you?"

Tara and Mini gasped at her and her claim, though Tara didn't deny the acquisition. Grim however rolled his eyes, "just get in before I closed the portal on ya."

Tara squealed in joy before she jumps into the portal with Mini right behind her. Grim glances at his remaining owners, "you sure dat this is a good idea?"

"It can't hurt," Ron said with a shrug.

"He's right," Kim agreed "plus Tara is stronger than she looks and can handle herself."

They both walked through the portal after their friends. Grim sighed and followed them but not before he muttered, "I know I will regret this."

(Scene change)

It took Tara about ten minutes to stop being in awe and squealing at everything in the North Pole and another ten to stop her from talking to Mrs. Claus. After that they started to search the grounds between Santa's home, workshop and the giant hole. Since Nancy Claus started the last time she saw her husband was when he went to check the workshop. After checking out the home wasn't broken into they tied to find any clues. However, it wasn't as easy as it looks. "This blasted snow!" Grim cried out in frustration. "It practically snows every hour. How will we find anything in this!?"

Kim blow some of her hair out of her face, "we have to keep trying."

"But it's pointless," Grim declared, "no footprints, no sign of any struggle. There's nothing."

"I found a glove!" Tara called out, holding said item for them to see.

"Good for you," Grim muttered in dismay, "ya found a mitten."

"Actually, it's a rubber glove," Tara corrected. "Though the hand is tiny so it might be an elf's."

This got their attention since the North Pole wasn't the place for wearing rubber gloves. "is there anything on it?" Ron asked her.

Tara looked the glove over before checking inside, "A tag. 'If found please return to Dr. Drakken. It was a gift from my mother'."

"Drakken!" Kim exclaimed, clearly not expecting one of her main villains.

Ron gasped in horror, "He's trying to steal Christmas…again!"

"He didn't try to steal it the first time" Kim corrected, "hell he never tried it at all. You just assumed he was."

"How are we going to even find him?" Grim asked, stopping the two arguing. "He could in any number of secret bases."

"But find him we must," Mini objected, "such a wicked man has no purpose of holding Saint Nicholas. Time is of the element we do not have the luxury of."

"The tag has a number," Tara helpfully pointed out.

This cause everyone to just stare, wondering if Tara was being serious or not.

(scene change)

Shego scowled as she sprawled on one of the chairs of their latest secret base. But rather than her normal self, Shego simply didn't want to be here…okay that was a bit normal but there was a reason for it this time. "Why do I have to stay for the Christmas party you are throwing for the henchmen."

"Shego it's Christmas," Drakken argued "tomorrow everyone will be leaving so this one final get together before new year's." He took a sip of his eggnog "besides it's in your contract, you have to stay."

"…Damnit."

Suddenly in the middle of the room a swirling portal appeared in thin air. Everyone was on edge, even more so when they saw who exit the portal. "Kim Possible!" Drakken screamed, shocked at his hated enemy appearing so suddenly.

"Words shalt not stop us fiendish foe!" Mini declared as she pointed right at Drakken. "As a heart as sour and cold as yours can truly be seen for such an obscure plot you created and acts you have commented. We demand that you release him at once!"

All the henchmen stared at her, a few scratching their heads. Drakken shock turned to a frown before he pouts, "I didn't understand a single word of what you said."

"Who the hell is Macbeth here?" Shego asked, annoyed at the girl already.

"My sister, we just call her Mini." Ron said as he also exited the portal with Kim and Tara. The claim itself was a shocking one as the other villains there didn't know Ron had a sister.

"You have a sister? The buffoons are multiplying." Drakken said as he looked at the group.

"My dearest brother is no buffoon! Now release Saint Nicholas or face my wrath!" Mini said, and she was mad. She wasn't the type to get mad like Ron, but she would not stand idly while Christmas is in danger.

"What are you talking about?" Drakken asked as he just looked confused, "I mean really, what are you talking about? I couldn't understand a single word that was coming out of her mouth."

"And who's the other blonde? A relative?" Shego asked, calling attention to Tara. Who wasn't looking happy.

"I'm a friend, and we are here because you kidnapped Santa Claus!" Tara said as Drakken still looked confused, and Shego just laughed.

"You guys still believe in Santa Claus/I didn't kidnap Santa Claus." Shego and Drakken said at the same time as they then looked at each other.

"You believe that stuff?" Shego said as Drakken nodded.

"We were at the North Pole, and found your glove at the crime scene." Kim said as she tossed the glove to Drakken.

"This my glove, and I was at the North Pole. But I was there to deliver my Christmas list personally, to make sure it got to him on time." Drakken said before turning to Shego's direction, "And yes he's real."

Shego stared at him before she scoffs, "Look Dr. D, I know you're a man child pretending to be an adult but to still believe in Santa is a new low even for you."

"Shego just stop," Kim said rubbing her forehead, "I was in your shoes a few hours ago until I was proven wrong. It will be just easier if you don't be stubborn right now."

Shego blinked at the claim before she glared at Kim, ready for a fight. Now normally Kim would be happy to fight but at the moment she had more pressing matters. Ron looked at Drakken suspiciously. "Why should we believe you went to drop off your Christmas list? You could just mail it like everyone else."

Drakken scoffed, "like I would trust the mailman at this time of year. They are always losing my mail. I went over their heads in the name of the Christmas spirit and delivered my list personally!"

"Sounds like an excuse," Grim muttered with narrowed eyes, "Where's ya proof?"

Rather than become effected by the taunt Drakken simply gave them a look before he turned and exit through a side door. No one said a word, not even Shego before Drakken came back two minutes later. He held a medium size book in his hands before he offered it to Grim. "What's dis?" the reaper asked him, accepting the book.

"My autograph book," Drakken answered crossing his arms. "besides giving him my list I had him sign it for me."

Grim flipped through the book until he found the last filled page, "hmm, 'A Merry Christmas to you Drew and a happy New Year, Nicholas Claus'. And it's dated for yesterday."

"Ha!" Drakken gloats to the teens who looked in disbelief which Shego was matching. "I told you!"

"I don't believe it," Shego uttered after a minute.

"I know," Grim agreed for a totally different reason as he flipped through the autograph book. "Ya got both Bon Jovi and David Bowie in here. Very impressive man."

Drakken himself was very smug about that. However, attention was on Kim who gave out a scream of anguish. She grabbed one of the tables and flipped it over, causing the henchmen to flee in fear. Even quicker when she pulled a scythe out of nowhere and slashes a machine in half. Drakken screamed in horror while Shego was gaping at her rival. "Kimmie, pumpkin…where the hell did you get that scythe?"

Kim didn't answer as she slashes another table in half and stood there panting. Her friends were standing off to the side, waiting for her to get that out of her system. "Feel better KP?"

Kim took a deep breath, "I do actually. Sorry guys."

"It's okay" Tara said softly "we know this is stressful."

"I know but Drakken was our best lead," Kim said placing her scythe on her shoulder. "And we are still no closer to saving Christmas."

"Excuse me," Drakken asked, recovering from the fact the hero that stops him all the time not only had a scythe but able to use it too. "What's wrong with Christmas?"

The teens all stared at him, "is he being serious or is he trying to be funny?" Tara whispered to them.

"Thy confusion on the issue at hand is truly baffling," Mini said to the villain, "we intruded upon your home and accused you of a heinous crime and yet you are unable to comprehend the calamity of it all."

"Do you come with footnotes?" Drakken asked annoyed "it would make this go much faster."

Ron gave him a deadpan look, "we came here to find Santa and accused you of kidnapping him.

"Yes, and I am still very annoyed by that," the self-proclaimed doctor interrupts pointy.

"Which means he is not at the North Pole…" Tara added kindly, hoping he would get it.

But Drakken still didn't seem to make the connection. Kim, who had to lean on her scythe to keep herself was dropping out of her villain's stupidity, bopped her head on the pole of her weapon to stop a headache forming. "What would happen to Christmas if Santa doesn't go for his trip on Christmas eve…which is tomorrow."

Drakken blinked before he gasped in horror. "We have to find him!"

"We?" Shego questioned him but was ignored.

"There are plenty of other villains who could have taken him," Drakken added.

"You were our best lead," Kim repeated, "Even if we just try and check all of our villains not only take too long but we don't know where to even start. Duff Killigan might have done it try and gets his bands lifted. Monkey Fist to get some form of monkey power or magic or whatever he calls it."

"Not to mention the villains we don't face normally," Ron added with a frown, before listing off on his fingers, "My mother might be the evilest person in the world but she has no interest in Santa or Christmas. Then there's the Skulker, the Coon, Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated."

Here Drakken scoffed, "Please, the guy's a hack."

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, He actually makes his own -inators instead of stealing them. He might've gotten an actual funding from mom if he was a bit more evil…and if that science fair volcano didn't beat him to it.

Drakken scowls, "he loses to a platypus."

but Ron countered him with, "but that's a secret agent. You lose to a cheerleader."

He hears someone clear their throat behind him and turns to see not only Kim was glaring at him but Tara as well. The second girl might not be a hero like Kim but she still found that offensive. Ron realized what he said and chuckled nervously. Drakken however was thinking before he declared, "I don't know who did this but I won't rest until we find Santa!"

"Again, what is this 'we' crap?" Shego asked annoyed.

Drakken gave her a look but the woman crossed her arms, not budging. After a minute Drakken sighed, "fine, I'll extend the christmas break in your contract for two weeks after new year's."

"Works for me," Shego declared with a smirk, "but I am not being all nice about it…and no one is to find out I help the heroes with Christmas."

"Fine whatever," Drakken agreed before he pressed a button and his hovercar rose from a hidden section of the floor.

"You know we didn't agree on your helping us" Kim reminded him.

Mini however argued, "but in our time of need any help cannot be taken for granted. In the name of the spirit of Christmas we should bury the hatchet for the greater good."

Kim frowned for a moment before she sighed, "fine let's just go find Santa."

"Where are we going now?" Tara asked as she climbed into the hovercar with everyone else.

"Back to the north pole," Kim explained, "there is only one place I can think of that we haven't check yet." She glanced at Grim who was still looking through the autograph book. "Grim open the portal."

"What? Oh yeah," he muttered as he did what he was told. But as the hovercar started to fly through it he exclaimed, waving the autograph book "ya even have Adam West's signature man! I only got it when he finally passed on!"

(scene change)

The group were now back at the North Pole, with Drakken and Shego in tow, were looking down at the huge hole in the ground.

"So, this isn't supposed to be here I take it?" Drakken said as he was really close to the edge of the and looking down, making it really easy to possibly push him into the hole.

"Yeah, and we thought it went to the center of the earth, and checked." Kim answered as the hole was still quite impressive in size.

"Nergal didn't see Santa." Grim said while looking, well grim.

"Did any of you check to go down the hole?" Drakken said, getting some looks before he added, "If this is the most suspicious, then I would look down the hole."

"You guys didn't do that?" Shego asked as she started laughing and Drakken was confused.

"Then why didn't you go down there in the first place?"

"Yeah, why didn't we?" Grim added to Kim.

Kim herself rolled her eyes but decided to answer anyways "We didn't know how far down it was, and we're not stupid enough to just jump down a random hole to who knows where." Kim avoided any mention of the supernatural when she gave her answer. "Even if we did, I don't think any of us would survive the fall."

"But what abo-" Tara started, but had her mouth shut by Kim's hand as she came in close and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"They don't know, and I would rather keep it that way."

Tara realized what Kim wanted and nodded. Shego narrowed her eyes at this but decided now was not the time to integrate Kim. She knew the girl was hiding something and damnit she was going to find out what it was. She still had a suspicion that Grim did something to them.

Drakken didn't take any notice as he looked to Grim. "can't you just open a portal down there."

"I'm the Grim reaper man," Grim chided, "I'm not a miracle worker. I don't know what's down there so my portals could take us anywhere. I rather not end up in a lava pool or inside a few hundred feet of bedrock."

"What if you had to go for a soul?" Ron asked him, "an elf fell in and no doubt died by now so why not go to him."

"Elves are supernatural," Grim explained, "A totally different line of work dan mine. Hell, I wouldn't even know if Santa died."

Tara gasped in fear as did Mini and Drakken. "He can't be dead!"

"I didn't…never mind."

"Focus people!" Kim ordered before turning to Drakken, "Drakken, can you bring us down the hole on your hovercar?"

"I can easily do that," the villain confirmed before he took another glance down there. "I just might need a light."

Shego scoffed, "I doubt it's that deep."

Her hands lit up before she gathered a ball of plasma and threw it down the hole. Everyone leaned over to see the glowing ball fly down, before the darkness slowly swallowed the light until it was gone. Even Shego was taken aback by this, before she noticed the smirk Kim sent her way and scowled. "Shut up."

Tara and Mini jumped into the hovercar and started to search around before Tara pulled something from under a seat, "I found some flares!"

Drakken was surprise by this "I had those?"

"Well we should have some more light now," Kim said taking a flare and lit it, "Between these flares and Shego's powers we should have enough light to traverse it."

"Then let us make haste!" Mini said standing on the seat of the hovercar and pointed to the sky, "the hour is at hand and the time to free Saint Nicholas is dwindling."

The others climbed into the hovercar, with Shego and Drakken falling behind. The woman glanced at her boss, "I'm doing this for the bonus vacation, why the hell are you agreeing to all of this."

Drakken scowled at her, "Shego we are literately saving Christmas. If we don't then we don't get Christmas either." He glanced around before he whispered, "plus if I do this then I am sure to get myself on the nice list for years to come."

Shego could easily accept that answer better. Still acting like a hero again puts a bad taste in her mouth. She hopes there would be something to fight otherwise she will take it out on Kimmie when this was over.

With flares lit the group started to descend into the darkness on Drakken's hovercar. Making sure not to go too fast but still keeping a decent speed due to their deadline. However, it wasn't long before they realize they would be at this a while. "Anyone have any idea how to pass the time?" Drakken asked.

"We can sing Christmas carols," Tara suggested simply.

(scene change)

Two hours later and several songs repeatedly song by Mini, Tara and Drakken, cause Shego to really regret coming along. She glanced down into the darkness and wondered if she jumped now would she die and not deal with this anymore. However, she noticed a glow coming from the bottom and was getting bigger. "Head up people, we about to hit home."

Everyone stopped and was tense. Drakken was steady on his controls as he lowered won even more until he was no longer surrounded by darkness. They entered a cavern that was lit somehow and gave an eerie orange and green light mix. The lowered and stopped on the ground while the group looked around. All they saw was tilled fields like a farm where lumpy plants were growing everywhere. They were several other trees but they were bare and the branches were made to look like clawing hands. The only other structure they could find was a massive building that was given the look of a jack-o-lantern with a wicked looking evil grin. "Where are we?" Ron asked, looking around and up to the jagged ceiling.

"It's not the center of the earth," Tara informed them, "We haven't hit that deep yet."

"How do you know that?" Shego asked her but Tara didn't answer.

"Who cares," Drakken said turning the hovercar off. "That building if where they must be keeping Santa. Let's go get him."

Drakken then jumped over the side as if to be dramatic but paused. He looked down to see his foot was now stuck on one of the plants. He stood on one leg and shook his foot to get it off. Grim hummed as he saw Drakken was stuck in a pumpkin before glancing around to see all the plants were also pumpkin. "Pumpkins?"

"How did they even grow without sunlight?" Ron asked picking one up and checked to see it looked like a normal pumpkin.

Mini frowned at the pumpkins "I feel something is amiss here."

"I feel like this should remind me of something," Kim added crossing her arms, trying to think."

"A total Déjà vu" Grim agreed, "I'm sure it's not important."

"Yeah, I mean who would grow pumpkins down here?" Ron asked, and then pointed before adding, "It's not like it's Halloween or anything."

That's when they noticed Ron pointing to the various decorations, which was for Halloween. Considering that there were skeletons hanging from the clawed trees, pumpkins, tombstones, and a sign that said, 'Happy Horrifying Halloween' in red and green lights.

"Now this is my kind of place." Shego said as she realized he was right that it was Halloween down here.

Tara was just confused "But Halloween was a couple of months ago, who would celebrate here?"

"Let's find out," Kim said leading the way to the house. When they got close they notice the door was about to open so they quickly moved to the side of the building as the door opened up. Walking out was a man in medieval style clothes and a pumpkin for a head.

"Oh great, it's Jack." Grim muttered quietly as the man in question walked off.

"Who?" Shego asked him, not liking to be out of the loop.

"I'll explain when we get inside," Grim stated before the group waited till Jack was out of sight before they quickly entered his house.

Once inside Shego turned to Grim and demanded in her usual tone, "ok spill bone head; who the hell was that guy?"

"His name is Jack," Grim began, not fazed by Shego. "He was a terrible prankster back in the middle ages. He did nothing pulled childish pranks on everyone until the villagers had enough of his shit. So, they sent a pranked package to the queen under his name."

Drakken winced, "She didn't take it well did she?" he wasn't really talking from experience as more of what his reaction would be if it happen to him when he finally ruled the world. In his own mind, anyways.

Grim shook his head, "not at all. She sent one of her knights to punish him, after which he met me. But the fool wasn't willing to go even if his time was up."

"Oh no you don't say?" Shego replied in her sarcastic manner, "no one is willing to go when you come knocking."

"You'd be surprised," Grim muttered to her but went on with the story, "but he struggled and ended up getting his hands on me scythe. He was willing to exchange it for immortally so he can prank forever. I didn't want to but I needed to get me scythe back so I did it."

"Ah-ha!" Shego proclaimed, pointing at Kim, "He can make you immortal!"

Kim growled at her, "Shego for the last time; I. Am. Not. immortal!"

"You would never admit it to us if you were."

"If he's immortal," Drakken started to ask, making mental notes of Grim scythe and how powerful it seems. "then why does he have a pumpkin for a head?"

Grim chuckled darkly, "I thought him not to mess with the Grim Reaper."

He shifted his scythe and it glinted for a second, allowing them to get the message. Drakken gulped and held his neck while Shego tried to keep her cool. Ron however had a different question "But what's Jack doing here? With a whole bunch of pumpkins and Halloween stuff to boot. Wasn't he imprisoned in the underworld?"

Grim nodded, "he was. I have no idea how he got out. With how often he pranked everyone there was no way he would be let out."

Shego rolled her eyes, "its obvious he escaped. But is he the one that kidnapped the fat man?"

"While such slander onto the holy name is unnecessary I have unveiled the proof we inquire," Mini said over at a desk at one side of the room. They walked over to her as the girl frowned over what she was looking at. "It is my discomfort however that I am unable to see those these ciphers."

On the desk were several larger sheets of paper and some blue prints. However, the writing and drawings were crude and childlike, with one plan seemed to be made by crayon. Everyone seem to be unable to make heads or tails of this but Drakken leaned over, rubbing his chin in thought. He shifted a few of the papers and looked them over before he declared, "this Jack is the one that stole Santa. And he plans on ruining not only Christmas but all other holidays."

Everyone gave him looks before Shego asked "what?"

Drakken points to several of the plans "he kidnapped Santa but that is only step one of his plan. He is making an army of demonic or mutated pumpkins and has a machine that will drain Santa of his magic to make his army unstoppable. After which he plans on not only running Christmas but every other holiday, expect for Halloween."

No one made a sound before Shego said, "You're making that up."

"I am not!"

The two started to argue, ignoring the stares they were getting from the none villains of the new team. Tara herself felt worried as not only has Santa been kidnapped, which was bad enough, but this monster planned on hurting him to ruin the other holidays. She knew it would be miserable if that happen and she wouldn't be able to face her friends again if she fails to stop this.

Deciding it would be best to stay out of the argument, they were friends after all in her opinion they should fight, Tara glanced around the room for a sign where Santa was. The closest door to them got her attention so she walked towards it to check. She placed her ear to the door and barely heard a muffled sound. Tara raised a brow at this and tested the doorknob. It was locked but as she tried harder the lock broke by accident. She blushed at this, since she sometimes doesn't know how much strength she uses at time, before she pulled the door open. Inside was a simple closet but tided on the floor was a figure she knew very well. "Santa!"

This got everyone attention as they turned to see Tara's discovery. They all saw Santa struggling before Tara reached out and untied his gag. "You have to help me. This Jack guy is planning on destroying all the other holidays expect for Halloween."

Everyone was quiet before Drakken proclaimed loudly to Shego, "Ha! In your face!"

"Ho, Ho, holy crap you're right!" Shego said as she couldn't believe that the jolly fat man was right in front of her.

"I would say 'I told you so', but I was in that position a few hours ago." Kim said as she knew from experience what it was like to be wrong, and she should have known that he could have been real because, her rival is a Crossroads Demon, her other best friend is a Vampire and Mummy mix, Tara's Nergal's granddaughter, and she saw Jessica bonding with her mother over causing chaos earlier that day.

"I get that a lot." Santa said as he looked around, "But we gotta get out of here before that guy comes back."

"Is it just me, or does he sound like that parrot from Aladdin?" Drakken asked Ron who just nodded.

"Yeah, he does sound Iago." Ron stated his agreement before they heard someone else say.

"What in the pumpkin patch is going on here!?" The group turned around to see Jack, the pumpkin headed prankster.

"Fiend! We are here to restore Christmas and bring Saint Nicholas from thy dastardly clutches!" Mini said as she looked at the pumpkin headed man.

Jack just stared at her before he says, "why are you talking to that old hack Will?"

Mini blinked at this and she wasn't the only one confused "You speak of the great William Shakespeare as if you are acquainted with him."

Jack groaned and ran his head down his pumpkin face, "I always hate when my old nosy neighbor is brought up. He's an annoying hack that made up half the words of his plays to make himself seem smart. That annoying little bugger was more trouble than he was worth. The only reason I stopped pulling tricks on him was because he didn't react to them and wasn't funny anymore."

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. Finally, Grim muttered aloud "You have issues man."

"You don't get to talk Grim," Jack declared, pointing to the reaper. "This is your fault anyways." He studied the group and chuckled, "I see you traded your kids from the last time I saw you. Too bad they look as dumb as the last bunch. I simply planned on making Halloween the only holiday but since you're here Grim I can take my revenger as well."

"I'm all for getting even," Drakken admitted, "but Christmas is a line we don't cross. You are going down."

"We'll stop you," Tara added confidently now that they free Santa.

"I won't lose," Jack countered crossing his arms. "I'll be taking the fat man."

Santa huffed, "you and whose army?"

Jack started to chuckle at this. That chuckle grew until it became a loud cackle. He started to walk backwards, his glowing eyes still on him. This got the group concern before they followed him outside to see what he had planned. There Jack stood in front of one of his many pumpkin patches. But now the pumpkins were much bigger all had jack-o-lantern faces with green light inside. Vines and plants form limbs as the monsters all gather around and stood. Several pumpkins the size of houses stood on elephant shape stumps to move towered over everything. Even the trees stood with their branches like limbs and dark faces breaking out of the trunks.

Jack stood cackling with his arms spread to show off his army. Grim gave Santa a look, "Ya had to ask."

Santa looked nervous before he declared, "get me out of this and I will make sure you all are on the nice list; permanently!"

"Let's go Shego!" Drakken said at once, a small ray gun now in hand.

Shego rolled her eyes but powered up anyways. Kim brought out her scythe again while the others got into their stances, ready for a fight. Mini didn't get into a stance per-say as she focuses her magic into her nails which extended a few inches into claws, barely noticeable unless one looked for them. Tara herself had a determined look on her face while four long black tentacles sprang up from her back. Kim twirled her scythe around before held it ready to swing, "watch each other's back and keep them away from Santa."

"Just stay out of my way as we'll be fine," Shego taunts before she leaps right into the action, her hands flaming before she smashed them into two pumpkins, causing them to explode. This was the preverbal gunshot that caused both sides to charge forward, only Grim stayed behind with Santa next to him as the final line of defense.

Kim swung her scythe when the pumpkins got in range and went right through them like nothing. This did nothing to slow her down as she spun rapidly, her weapons slicing viney limbs and bodies of the possessed pumpkins. Ron didn't use any weapons as he jumped from pumpkin to pumpkin, either smashing them with the force of his jumps or striking them with a marital art blow. He used one pumpkin as a stand to kick another behind it before he lifted pumpkin and threw him into a group of smaller ones. They all burst on impact, leaving a gooey mess. "boo-yeah!" he declared as he kicked another one away.

He didn't see one pumpkin with spider like limbs jump to catch him from behind. However, before they landed they exploded, causing Ron to turn around. Drakken blow the smoking end of his gun before he whipped around and fired at two more pumpkins, which explode, "don't get cocky sidekick."

Ron gave him a deadpan look before grab one vine of another pumpkin and spun it around once before he released it, causing it to smash into a pumpkin the size of a man and broke both of them. Ron raised a brow to the villain who pouts at him, "I had that."

"You're welcome," Ron muttered.

"…Thanks sidekick" Drakken grungily admitted since this was still the Christmas season.

"You seriously still don't remember my name?" Ron asked him.

"Why should I?!" Drakken asked before he adjusted his gun and fired a contracted beam which hit one of the walking tree and turned it to ash.

Mini found it strange how the two seem to bicker when they all are not only surrounded by enemies but also in the middle of an important mission. And while Mini would reprimand them of their actions normally she felt the matter at hand was more important. She weaved her way through the charging pumpkins, her demon sense allowing her to easily dodge their attacks. But she wasn't just being idle as her hands seem to wave around her slowly, at least from her perspective. If one was notice the slightly streak of color lights that trailed her crawls as she waved her hands. When her hands waved pass pumpkins trying to attack her, they were slice to ribbons before nothing but a mess was behind her. Mini focus on one large pumpkin charging like a bull before she took a breath. She focused her power before she lashed out with a double palm strike. The attack met the pumpkin head on, which bulged before it exploded. Mini allowed a small smile before two small pumpkins jumped her from behind and wrapped vines around her body and legs, trapping her. Mini struggled for a second before she was released. She turned to see the two pumpkins were now caught in the tentacles that belong to Tara. The demon girl scowled as she caught two more pumpkins. "leave my friend alone!"

At the last word Tara's tentacles squeeze and crushed the caught pumpkins. Mini smiled over to the demon, "My sincere thanks. I am honored to be your friend."

"Really?" Tara asked partly shy but also excited about it. The image however would be ruined to outsiders as her tentacles behind her caught another group of pumpkins and shocked them till they burst.

"I truly am" Mini answered honesty.

Tara beamed before she turned and gave a tiny pumpkin a mighty kick that sent it flying as it screamed in a high pitch tone.

Shego jumped back after avoiding a charging pumpkin, which was blasted seconds later, and slid to a stop with Kim behind her. The two fighters barely glanced at one another before they stood back to back as the pumpkin army started to surround them. "How you holding cupcake?"

"I just want this day to end," Kim admitted, blowing a few stray hairs out of her vision.

Shego smirked which Kim could simply feel, "already killed twenty-five of these suckers. How about you?"

"Hold on a sec," Kim said before she jumped up and gave a wide swing of her scythe to catch several pumpkins that jumped to attack. Her blade sliced them with ease before she smacked another one with the pole and sent it to the ground. It actually survived the impact but as it tried to get up Kim landed with the pole of her scythe stabbing through the top. Kim straightens up and says, "thirty-seven."

"Bullshit!" Shego screamed out, both not believing her at all and also angry she had a higher kill count if she wasn't.

Kim didn't reply as they focus on something stomping towards them, causing the ground to shake. One of the pumpkins that were the size of a house was slowly charging towards them. Its trunk like limbs rose to try and smash the pair but they split up, allowing a few unlucky pumpkins to get caught in the friendly fire. Kim however gained a determined look in her eyes. She used the head of one pumpkin to leap high into the air. The footstep in question flew towards Shego who simply backhanded it to finish it off.

Kim herself was on one of the legs of the giant pumpkin and used her weapon to pole vault to the top. There several pumpkins that were flying on viney batwings tried to swarm her. But Kim wasn't deterred as she spun her scythe around, slicing any unlucky victim that got near her. After that she ran to the side of the giant pumpkin, avoiding a divebombing pumpkin bat, and stabbed her blade into the side of the beast. Using her momentum, she slid across the side and back of the pumpkin before reached the front and jumped off. Kim handed with ease while the giant pumpkin groaned before it stumbled and fell apart, the back end ripping right open. Kim sent a smirk at Shego, who was just staring at her in disbelief. Finally, the older woman declared, "That only counts as one!"

Grim kept his stern look as he stood ready. He was lucky so far as none of the pumpkins of Jack's army has gotten pass the others and tried to get Santa. Every now and then he would fire a small blast from his scythe into the crowd but otherwise he was on standby. Santa whistled, "man they are really going all out."

"Should you get inside for ya safety?" Grim asked him.

Santa gave him a look, "shouldn't you just get me out of here?"

Grim open his mouth before he closed it, lost for words. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Grim didn't wait for a reply before making a portal, and shoving Santa in it. "I should have done that in the first place."

(Scene Change)

Santa found himself back near his workshop, but it wasn't the exact place. In fact, it was a cave with a large furry creature and a guy hanging upside down wearing something from Star Wars.

"Where the heck am I?" Santa asked as he then looked towards the Wumpa like creature, "oh, hiya Frosty."

"Hey Santa." The Wumpa like creature greeted, before growling at the rebel dressed man, and readying his sharp claws.

(Scene Change)

Jack himself was laughing "Getting tired yet brats!?"

Shego thrust her hand forward and her clawed hand went right through a tall pumpkin. "You'll run out of an army before we go down ya freak!"

"So stringy," Jack muttered before she shrugged, "no matter, as soon as I get the fat man back my army will be even larger and unstoppable!"

"Not this time Jack!" Grim declared as now that his job was done he got more into the action as he used his scythe to 'reap' some demonic pumpkins, "I already sent Santa back to the north pole! You'll never get him now."

"What?!" Jack cried out before he climbed on top of one of the giant pumpkins and looked around. "Come on, come on, where is he?"

Ron glanced at Grim when he stopped between him and Drakken "did you really send Santa home?"

"I did," Grim admitted, "I wish I had thought of that sooner but now he is out of danger and we can deal with Jack."

It took Jack a few moments to realize that Grim was telling the truth. And he was beyond angry as Santa was now back at the North Pole, which ruined his plans. "I'm normally a nice guy. Prank here, joke there, but now you have made me angry!"

That was when he snapped his fingers and some of the pumpkins started fusing together, the gooey remains of the defeated pumpkins moved and followed before they added to the fusion. The once organic monsters became harder and more solid. Once they were done a giant pumpkin shaped battle robot stood before them.

Everyone looked up at the battle robot, some in disbelief while some looked frighten. "And he turned them all into a robot? Why not?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"That's fine with me" Kim admitted, "that means there's only one target."

"Size matters not in this affair," Mini agreed as she stood in what other would see as a relax posed but in reality, she was ready to move at any moment. "While our enemy tries to make himself to be superior it was merely a jest to cloud judgement."

"I don't think it's is a case of overcompensating for something kid," Shego advised the younger girl. "We're still going to kick his ass, but it won't be easy."

"Never underestimate the little guy," Grim countered her, "trust me it doesn't usually work out for their opponent."

"This is a case of David verse Goliath" compared Mini, "While intimidating we can overcome this beast."

"Not happening brat!" Jack called down from his spot on top the head of his creation. "You all might have beaten my army, but this masterpiece puts them all to shame. Fall before my Pumpkinator!"

Everyone just gave him deadpan looks. Shego turned her head to Drakken, "I swear he got the idea for names from you."

"I would never call it that!" He denied angrily.

Tara glanced at Kim, "is this what it is like with your other villains?"

"No," Kim said with a sigh, "some are even dumber if you can believe it."

"Dude!" Ron shouted up to Jack, "that is a terrible name for that thing!"

"It is not!" Was the reply from the pumpkin headed man, clearing insulted by Ron, "it strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies!"

"The name is bad and you should feel bad!" Shego declared back at him.

This only made Jack angrier. He pointed down to them while ordering, "Pumpkinator! Destroy them!"

The Pumpkinator obey and lifted one hand to face them. They group get ready to move, expecting the hand to try and smash them. However, it surprised them but lunching several flaming Jack-o-lanterns at them like missiles.

The group scattered to avoid the blast, Drakken and Shego returned fire. Part of the main body and arm were damaged with the hand even falling off. But the Pumpkinator regeneration the hand and the damaged part grew up and were like new again. Up top Jack laughed hard. "Sorry kids this thing is invincible! There's nothing you can do that it can't heal."

"If we can't damage it," Kim said pointing up to Jack, "then we have to take him out instead."

"Easier said than done," Shego muttered as the lifted up one of its feet to stomp on them. They all manage to get out of the way as the foot came down.

Tara held onto Mini and used one of her tentacles to grab the leg and pulled them up. Mini used her claws to grab onto the leg to get a proper hold and pulled them two higher. Kim and Ron both pulled out their grappling hooks and fired up allowing the heroes to climb to a higher level. Shego, not wanting to be outdone, ran up to the one of the legs and jumped up, allowing her powered up hands to get a grip and climb up. Drakken and Grim were left behind but neither one was in a hurry to join the others. They glanced at one another before Drakken thumbs behind them towards the hovercar, "I think we should guard the car…you know, to make sure our escape plan is safe."

"Works for me" Grim agreed, allowing them to leave without much trouble.

Jack noticed them climbing aboard his precious Pumpkinator and growled in annoyance. "These pests are almost as bad as the last pair. At least back then there was only two of them and one was an idiot."

Tara and Mini manage to pull themselves up to the hip of the Pumpkinator before several pumpkins attacked to thick vines grew from the side of the Pumpkinator and unleashed streams of fire at them. They both ducked under the attack before Tara used her tentacles to grab the 'necks' of the pumpkins, cutting their fire off. "Don't spit fire at my friend!"

Mini used this moment to rise and slash at the heads, slicing them to pieces. Once done she smiled to Tara, "You have my thanks in defending the honor of our friendship."

Tara smiled back at her, "thanks isn't needed. I value friendship above all other things. Even if Christmas wasn't at stakes I would defend anyone who is my friend."

"You truly are a kindred soul Tara."

Shego, who was not that far from them gagged, "I swearing I'm going to be sick from all of this." She didn't even look as she backhand a pumpkin trying to sneak up on her.

Ron and Kim manage to get higher up and were battling a small number of pumpkins that were appearing to try and stop them. "Just like old time huh KP?"

"We're that old Ron," Kim reminded him, "But what are you talking about?"

"Us facing a giant robot/monster all in the name of saving Christmas" Ron explained as he slipped through the vines of one pumpkin before he grabbed the enemy and spun him around before throwing him off the Pumpkinator.

Kim shook her head, "Ron we already went through this, Drakken wasn't trying to steal Christmas. But Jack is now so we have to stop him."

"Please once we reach up there the guy will be a push over," Ron said, not very concern, "I mean it took mom when she was a kid to beat him. And that was with Billy and Irwin helping her."

"True," Kim agreed, "he is kind of a hack."

"I am not!" Jack screamed out, able to hear them the whole time.

The part of the Pumpkinator they were standing on shook before it cracked open, causing many thorny vines to pop out. Kim raised her scythe to cut them, but they were fast and struck her across the chest. The wind was just knocked out of her, but the worst part was she lost a hold of her scythe. Kim watched as the weapon fell out of scythe. "We'll get it back KP" Ron said as if to comfort her.

"It's fine Ron," Kim explained, "Ruby added a charm so if I lost it, it would return to my bracelet a few minute later."

"In that case lets finish th-Ahh!" Ron was cut off when several vines burst from the Pumpkinator's shell behind them and grabbed the boy. He was pulled to the shell before more vines appeared and trapped him and prevented any kind of movement. Kim tried to help but her wrist was caught by another vine and was pulled. But instead of being pulled to the shell, like Ron, she was pulled upward.

Kim stopped in front of Jack before a second vine captured her other wrist and hung her almost limp. Kim herself scowled and tugged at the vines, trying to get free. Jack looked amused, "sorry brat, not happening."

He snapped his finger and the vine grew thick thorns that stabbed into Kim's wrist. She grits her teeth pain but kept focus, not allowing her enemy to get the satisfaction. She glanced at her right hand, ignoring the blood dripping, to see her bracelet was still bare and her scythe still wasn't back yet. Jack himself pouts at Kim's actions. "Normally I like hearing laughter from my pranks or screams of anger from my victims. But you seem to be the one in charge of this little pain in the ass; so I'll give your friends a nice treat."

Kim watched as Jack pulled a large dagger out, the blade curving back and forth to show now painful it will be. Jack had Kim brought closer to him and then stabbed her in the side, avoiding her ribs. Kim grunts and keeps her cry of pain down. Jack however was amused and pulled the dagger out, "still giving me the cold shoulder eh? I wonder how many stabbed I have to make to get you screaming."

He was ready to stab again when he noticed the stab wound he made was closing up and healing over. This confused him for a moment before it dawned on him. Jack looked into Kim's face and ask, in a somber tone, "so you too? Immortal?"

"No," Kim answer evenly. "I'm just not afraid of death."

Kim glanced and saw her scythe was back and she pulled with all her might. With the blood aiding her, Kim was able to free her left hand but at the cost of getting ripped up and bloody. Just Kim cried out as she got free and reached for her scythe in a flash. She pulled it free and the weapon expanded allowing her to cut her right hand free. Kim landed on the shell and charged at Jack. Jack himself was backing away while forcing more vines to block Kim's path. But Kim sliced right through them and kept charging. Jack stumbled back, avoiding another swing before he commanded the vines to stop him. It was then did he notice the vines Kim had cut weren't regenerating at all, even when they should have already. Jack stared as Kim was over him with her scythe swung back to attack again.

The cursed man stared and had a feeling of dread fill him, and it was coming from the scythe. He only had this feeling once before and Jack realized what that was. "Impossible."

Kim didn't even give a reply as she sliced jack right in half, the two pieces falling away from each other, leaving the immortal defeated and even worst off the first time. The Pumpkinator groaned, ceasing its attack on the others before it stood still and then the body grew dark. The color faded and started to fall apart. The heroes knew it was over and they all took their escapes, Shego jumping off, Mini holding Tara and using her wings and Kim, after she came down and freed Ron, used her grappling hook to get them to the ground. Once they were all safe they turned to see the Pumpkinator crumble and die before them, leaving nothing but a massive mess of pumpkin guts and plant matter.

Everyone gathered around, even Grim and Drakken came out of hiding to join them, and they all stared. "Is it over?" Drakken asked him.

"I think so," Kim answered.

"Did you kill him?" Shego asked this time, glancing at Kim as she noticed the blood around her wrist.

"He's immortal," Grim reminded her, "he won't die but I doubt he'll be getting back up any time soon. I'll get a cleanup crew to pick him up and locked away."

"But Christmas is saved," Mini said happily, "and so is Saint Nicolas. Let us return to him and share the good news."

"I second that," Ron agreed before the others gave their mummers of agreement as well.

(scene change)

The group were back at Santa's workshop as Nancy was helping everyone relax a bit with some hot cocoa.

"Phew, that was a close call, any longer and I'd be late for my Eve run." Santa said as the others agreed, and it was really close too as Tara and Mini thanked Mrs. Claus for the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, we saved Christmas, and that is bon-diggity in my book." Ron said as Kim smiled at helping to save Christmas.

"Thanks again for rescuing my Santa. I'm just so glad he's back." Nancy Claus gave her husband a great hug as she said that.

"No big, we're always happy to help, but we have to go. Tara needs to get back to her folks, as I don't think she told anyone she left, and we were spending time with Ron's grandparents for the holidays, I'm not sure what's happening right now." Kim said as Tara moaned about leaving friends, but she knew she had to go back to her grandparents' house in the center of the earth.

"Indeed, mother would be concerned about where we are if we do not return home soon."

Grim scoffed softly "more like angry that we kept her waiting with her parents for so long."

"Since we're all saying our goodbyes we might as well leave too," Shego said finish off her eggnog which she preferred over the hot chocolate.

"We helped saved Christmas Shego," Drakken reminded her, "and you'll be on your vacation tomorrow. Let's just relax for a bit."

"You do know that if any of the other villains find out they will make fun of you and call you a hero, right?"

Drakken blinked and scowled at this. He didn't think of that as he was more worried about Christmas in general.

"Bah!" Santa said with a wave of his hand, "You all saved Christmas so you are all heroes. And as I promised you all will be on the permanent nice list starting next year. I would add you already but it's pretty much too late to change it for tomorrow."

Shego gags at this. She didn't really care until an idea came to her, "Say when you visit my brothers you think you can leave a copy or note saying I made it onto that list?"

"You want your brothers to know?" Kim asked her surprised.

Shego scoffed, "not really, they would no doubt be even more annoying. But the reaction I would get from Hego and Mego that they would never make it there is too good to resist."

Santa however, agrees to the request. "Can do."

With one final cup of hot chocolate and round of goodbyes the groups went their separate ways. Drakken and Shego took the hovercar to fly back to their hideout for their Grim open and portal and they took Tara back to the center of the earth. The girl was hugging Mini in a teary goodbye, with Mini doing the same. Ron was there to try and getting them apart and to remind them they would see each other again when school starts again or when they were around Middleton. Off to the side Kim stood next to Grim. Kim already said her goodbyes and didn't want to get caught in the painful grip of Tara's friendship hugs again. Kim then asked Grim something that has been bothering her for the past half hour now. "Hey Grim?" the reaper grunts in respond for her to go on. "Can I ask you about something weird that happen back there, near the end?"

"And what's dat?" Grim asked her.

"When I was facing Jack, my scythe cut through those vines and when they should have grown back they didn't," Kim explained to him. "And after I cut Jack he wasn't dead, but it wasn't something he could handle either."

"I gave him immortality in the form of a deal," Grim reminded her, "I can't take that back. So, I punished him but cutting off his head. And a reaper's scythe can make it so when it cuts something off, it can't grow back or be reattached; even for an immortal."

"But that's your scythe," Kim countered, "I'm not the grim reaper yet so I can't do that."

Grim shook his head "you might not be one yet but ya scythe was made for a grim reaper. You don't have control of ya abilities you shall get as of yet, but you are able to use a few of them at times. This was one of them in the heat of the moment."

"So, when I cut him in half," Kim started to say before the reaper finished, "you gave him a worst fate then me."

Kim said nothing, thinking it over before she said, "I don't feel bad about it. he was already punished once, and he was doing something I don't think I would be able to forgive."

"Personally, I think it was about damn time," Grim admitted when the twins finally made it over to them. He grunts to them, "you finally done saying goodbye? I swear I was half expecting the two of you to kiss or something."

Mini raised a brow while Ron chuckle "Tara's friendship is a wonderful thing and is valued greatly. The thought of feeding never crossed my mind."

"I wouldn't mind" Ron admitted, "now that the girls know I'm an incubus I can have some fun with them."

"With their consent," Kim reminded him as Grim open the portal for them to leave.

"I know KP" Ron said before he added, "though I think I noticed a few giving me looks and are probably interested."

Kim didn't give a reply as they entered the portal and were gone.

(scene change)

They exit and appear in a modern living room where Mandy was sitting in a chair, blowing a puff of smoke. "About time you guys got back."

"Sorry mom," Ron said, "thinks got crazy."

"You left me with my parents," Mandy reminded them, not really pleased. "And I heard the mall brunt down…again. Where were you all then?"

"You wouldn't believe us," Ron said, glancing at Kim who shared a smile back at him.

* * *

And finally done! Man, that was a crazy ride and I hope you all enjoyed it. We got some cameos from beloved Grim Adventure characters and hopefully made a Christmas story worthy of the series. We'll be working on the next chapter when inspiration comes to us, but I will promise none will be as long as this one. Hell, I think this is the biggest chapter of any of our stories and I don't want to do that again. So tell us how you liked it, or say how we tried too hard or that you thought we didn't make the wait worth it. All flames will be sent to Billy and Mandy. Billy to try and eat them and Mandy for…. you don't want to know. Merry Christmas everyone!


	7. Too Many Games Are No Fun

And a new chapter of Grim Adventures! This chapter we have been trying to play around for a while before the holidays came up and we moved this aside for the Christmas chapter. But we got around to this again and we are happy with what we got. Plenty of fun here as well as meta jokes for all use video games nerds or just nerds in general. My partner Wolf is always trying to get an idea for a 'life is a game' story and we managed to work something out to hopefully keep him happy. *Just kidding buddy*

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on pair with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Ron and Kim

Chapter 6 ~Too Many Games Are No Fun~

It was a lovely day in Ends, er, Middleton. Mandy, Mini, Ron, Kim, and Grim were enjoying a lovely day at the fair.

"This blows man." Grim said as even though they were at a fair, it was a renaissance fair, keeping more medieval themes with many games and stalls. Ron just finished a drink while everyone was in costume. Mandy had the appearance of a noble, and Mini was dressed as a princess. Ron was in a simpler style tunic, and Kim was dressed as a lady Templar knight. Even Grim was dressed up also as a princess with a costume that Mini had made for him.

"It's not that bad. It's got greasy food vendors," Ron started off while pointing to a person selling corn on the cob, but it didn't look that sanitary with a piece of hair on it, "Sleazy street merchants," He then pointed out another guy that was overcharging cheap merchandise, "And the usual stuff that was probably going on around the time."

"Yeah, just try to have fun Grim." Kim said as she still had optimism that she would have some fun with the interactive entertainment and the jousting shows.

"Yeah, but I had so much more fun doing the real black plague. Not as fun as the French Revolution, but I wasn't bored to me." Grim commented as he looked and pointed at the fake black plague victim.

Kim cringed seeing the man, fake plague or not it was still gross for her to look at. She shuddered, "I just hope I don't have to deal with that any time soon."

"You'll be fine," Grim said waving his hand. "Once you are actually reaping you'll learn the finer points of death. I'm sure you'll find a death that will become your favorite."

Kim gained a look not sure what to think. However, her train of thought of broken when she heard one of her friends, "hey girl!"

They turned to see Monique heading their way, dressed like a druid, with a tall lanky man following dressed in flowing robes, thick glasses and a wizard hat. Kim, Ron and Mini all smiled as their friend while Mandy and Grim looked annoyed at the man smiled at them. "Greetings mi' lady," He said bowing to Mandy before he smirked at Grim, "and mi' lady."

Grim scowled "Don' act so high and mighty. Any of these kids can beat your sniveling ass."

Monique nodded, "That's true."

"Monique," the man moaned disgruntled.

Mo just rolled her eyes, "it's true and you know it dad."

"Irwin," Mandy said simply. "Imagine my surprise to hear that you actually manage to procreate."

"Even more that he actually found a woman," Grim added. "Still baffles me mind."

Monique shrugged, "Mom has a thing for supernatural stuff. Dad's not the first supernatural being she's slept with. He's just the one that stayed and knock her up."

"Monique!" her father cried.

Monique gave her father a look, "mom has given me a lot of detail on some of her other flings when she was teaching me sex. She doesn't hide it and encourages me to practice safe sex with whoever I like. Plus, let's not forget her internet history."

The group blinked stunned, even more so the incubus/succubi of the group. "Huh," Mandy muttered. "I'm not sure if I should be surprised or interested."

"Does she still look for other supernatural creatures?" Ron could not help but ask.

"OBT (Oh Big Time)" Monique said rolling her eyes. She then thumbs towards her father, "That's the only reason she's not mad at him still having a massive crush on Mandy."

Irwin chuckled nervously looking at Mandy who gave him a deadpan look. She shook her head and started off again, Irwin will never change. The kids split off from the adults to enjoy the fair. Ron glanced at Monique and could not help but wonder how her mother looked like. Even more with her willing to sleep with several creatures and wondered if she was willing to try an incubus. This train of thought turned to a several hot images of an older Monique having sex with him, allowing him to play and use her body however he likes. They shifted to Monique herself as he took her in many positions, her face giving a wonderful expression every time. The next one was Ron taking both mother and daughter together, both seeming to compete against each other for their reward. The last image was both Ron and Kim double-teaming Monique, making her into a very submissive partner for them. Ron focused enough so he knew what was going on around him but he still liked what he saw. _'Note to self; see if Kim is interested in another threesome if I find a good enough girl for her.'_

(Scene Change)

Irwin was frustrated, and depressed. Yeah, he never truly gave up on trying to win fair Mandy's heart, and he desperately missed her when she left to attend a school in the underworld. He thought he might have a chance, but she graduated and moved away from Endsville.

 _'My own daughter doesn't even think I'm cool, that's so messed up yo.'_ Irwin thought to himself, and even though he had a shotgun marriage, he still had desire to be part of the family. Of course his wife was usually having an affair with other creatures, but he was going to win this time. He rummaged in his robes and picked up a dice, and grinned evilly, knowing that if he pulled this off just right, he would be the one to get his lady love, his wife, the respect of his daughter, and finally be the coolest person over all the Earth.

(Scene Change)

"Truly the joust was marvelous, wouldn't you say dearest brother?" Mini said as the group had finished watching a jousting tournament. It was more of a dinner show of sorts, as they managed to avoid lint-covered corn and eat an old fashioned turkey leg.

"I guess, but we know it's scripted." Ron said, as he changed his costume to now dress as a black knight. And while he could've had the Cursed Armor of the Black Knight, he didn't want to look for some poor fool to lose embarrassingly to him.

"Well, at least we're having a bit of fun right?" Kim was certainly trying to enjoy herself, and she really was. Mainly if there was an educational theme of it.

Before anyone could answer, a tower suddenly appeared, and it was a large tower. The kind of tower you would see as part of a great dungeon, or fungeon. And laughing at the top of tower was Irwin, and instead of being dressed in his wizard outfit, he had unleashed his supernatural side being wrapped in bandages, wearing an Egyptian style crown, and having a black cape as he laughed evilly as it seemed as if he had summoned the power of the underworld to him.

"WITU (What In The Underworld) is daddy up to now?" Monique asked, as she clearly knew that her dad was embarrassing her...again.

"No idea," Mandy said with a deadpan look, "But I can tell it's something stupid." She glanced at Monique, "you have my pity."

"Tell me about it," Grim muttered before he shouted up to Irwin, "This is a renaissance fair man! Ya can't wear Egyptian items here! You're embarrassing yourself!"

Mandy turned her gaze too Grim now but she was not the only one as the kids also gave him the same look. "Yes that's the problem," Kim muttered sarcastically "let's ignore the large castle and dungeon that appeared!"

"Irwin! What are you doing man!?" Ron shouted up to Irwin.

"I am not Irwin!" the man declared, "I am King Irwin; the dungeon master! This whole fair is now part of my domain!"

"Ya can't even rule a kindergarten class!" Grim shouted back. "Get down, before ya hurt yourself."

"How did he even do this?" Kim ask, "I didn't think he had the power to make all of this."

"He can't," Mandy and Monique stated together, both in deadpan tones.

"I hate to be the one to declare bad news mother," Mini said looking around and getting their attention, "But the enchantment at use here is spreading throughout the fair."

They looked to see Mini was right. The fair started to change with the stands becoming more authentic and the other guest slowly turning back time and becoming the people of the time period. Irwin then shouted down to them, "Monique! Do you think I'm cool now!?"

"No!" Monique cried exasperated, "You're embarrassing me!"

Irwin looked slightly down before he got his confidence back and declared, "Fear not so I will make you see me as cool!"

All Monique could do was groan at this. Unnoticed of his daughter's reply Irwin went on. "And now this kingdom shall have a queen! A queen most noble and powerful!"

Mandy blinked realizing what he meant, "Oh for fuck's sa-" Mandy was cut off when she vanished with a flash of light.

The group stared before they realized what happen and turned back to Irwin. "I'm telling mom!" Monique shouted.

"Wonderful!" Irwin shouted rejoicing, "She can join me and Mandy. I'm sure she would love sleeping with a succubus as well as myself."

"Not happening," Mandy muttered, sitting on a throne not far away from him, crossing her arms. "If she's as interesting as I hear then maybe she can be a pet. But you? Never in a million years."

"Plenty of time!" Irwin said beaming.

Ron however had enough, "Grim stop this."

Grim smirked and tried to transform into his normal clothes and make his scythe appear. However, the reaper blinked seeing he was still in his princess dress. "What the?"

"My world!" Irwin shouted, "My rules! And no powers of Grim helping out!"

"Great," Grim muttered annoyed even more than ever, "Outwitted be a nerd with a complex."

"We demand that you release mother at once!" Mini cried out with a frown.

"In order to challenge me and get to future Queen Mandy," Irwin explained, "You must first go through my Game!"

"Do we have to?" Monique muttered looking depressed at the embarrassment her father was giving her.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Can't we just have mom kill him?"

"Dear brother," Mini said getting his attention, "Do thou think that the mother would not have already for this insult and kidnapping? I believe the enchantment that stole her is responsible for keeping her from harming Irwin."

"She has a point" Kim muttered before she called out, "Alright! We'll play you game!"

"Great!" Irwin said gleefully and pointing to a tent that popped up in front of them, "Just go inside and choose your class!"

"Class?" Kim asked before she scowl "Damnit he's making a live RPG. I hate RPGs."

"Part of me is excited," Ron confessed as they walked into the tent, "yet part of me is annoyed."

(Scene Change)

The room they stepped in felt like an open changing room of sorts with various bits of gear for different classes. Kim, Ron, Monique, and Mini started looking around at the different classes on display. The choices were pretty standard with weapon using warriors, unarmed martial artists, saintly priests, speedy thieves, and so on.

"So, what do you think you'll go for KP?" Ron asked as he started looking around. He didn't quite have the warrior build, and he certainly wasn't that great as a martial artist.

"I'm already ready." Kim stepped out with a sword, but instead of a Warrior, she was a Priest wearing a nun's outfit. It was tight and hug Kim's frame which shows off her curves and have a slit on the sides for easy walking.

"I shall be a moment in selecting what I shall play forth." Mini answered as Monique was also looking around. Ron thought for a moment, but then decided. "I know what I'll play as."

"Same here." Monique had finished changing into the Dancer class, wearing something that was more of an Egyptian dancer, letting a lot of her skin be shown with a dagger in hand.

"I too have selected my role." Mini said as she was wearing a very sexy mage dress and a witch's hat. Ron was the last to decide, and he had just finished.

"Alright, just let me change real quick, and we can go punch Irwin in the mouth." They agreed with Ron as he went into the changing room for the Thief, and came out with the look of a thief, dagger and clothes included.

Grim looked around, "Ya think I will be able to use me scythe here?"

The others shrugged and Grim tried to summon it but like before nothing. "Great" the reaper muttered.

"Here," Kim said taking a plain scythe off the weapon rack and tossed it to Grim.

Grim caught it and found it good enough. Grim glanced at Kim, "Ya think I could borrow?"

"No," Kim rejected with ease as they headed to the exit.

"At least let me change!" Grim cried but Kim grabbed the back of his dress and dragged him out.

"We don't have time."

The group exit the tent and found themselves in an arena. Irwin appeared in a small throne on the side line. "Now that everyone is ready I shall allow you to know how to play the game."

"Do we really need a tutorial?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we already know how to fight," Kim added impatiently.

Irwin clicked his hands and seven skeletons appeared on the other side of the field. "Now each player has…"

Kim however shot forward and sliced one skeleton in one move. She jumped back grinning before getting ready to get another one. But to her surprise she couldn't move from her spot now. "Hey I can't move."

"Of course," Irwin said, "You just did your turn."

"Turn?" Kim blinked before she screams loudly "Ahhh! I hate RPG's!"

"Kim is showing much anger for the format that we are force to fight in" Mini observe.

Ron sighed, "Yeah Kim was never a fan of the big RPG games. Smaller formats she is fine with but the games with many stats to be in charge of just messes with her. She doesn't even play video games much but when I get her to sit down and play she prefers hack and slash games like Dynasty Warriors or her favorite Bayonetta."

Irwin then started to explain. "Now what I was going to say is every player has their own turn. They are allowed to use one item per turn and one attack or ability function. Once all your turns are done the enemy can attack on their turns before it starts all over again."

That was something that was different, but now they needed more information. Irwin continued, "Turns usually go from fastest to slowest. Each class has abilities referred to as Powers, and consume Power Points, or PP."

"PP? Couldn't you think of something better?" Ron asked as everyone snickered a bit at that. Irwin didn't quite catch the fact that there was a crude joke in the PP.

"Either way, you use PP to use the class' powers, and each class has a number of powers to learn. You need to equip the powers you need to use AP." Again, snickering was heard, since you had to use AP to PP. Irwin just got a tick mark at that, "Stop laughing yo! You're messing up the game!"

"Sorry, but I think we got it now. Fight enemies, take turns, use powers and so on." Kim said more annoyed then caring. She really didn't like RPGs, and that was because they were slow paced. Ron had some knowledge of them, because of Mini, but still preferred FPS. Mini however enjoyed playing Role Playing Games because of the stories they told.

Ron wasted no time running forward and stabbing a skeleton, killing it in one hit. Mini and Monique took their turns and attacks their opponents, also killing them in one hit. Grim grumbled as he slowly moved to one of the last remining skeleton before he sliced the head off with 'his' scythe. With all the other enemies gone they focused on the last remaining skeleton. "If this is what you bring for us then we will breeze through this," Ron said as he struck what he assumed was a cool pose.

Irwin huffed at this but went on, "Now when it is your enemy's turn they have the same options as you all. But when you are attack you have a split second to react and block."

"We get to block but dey can't?" Grim asked with a huff, "I would say dat is unfair, but I stopped caring when we first started this."

As if to prove Irwin's point the last remaining skeleton attacked and swung its sword at Ron. Ron held his sword and blocked the attack though he felt like he was hit slightly. Once the attack stopped the skeleton moved back into its spot. Irwin explained to them, "Blocking reduces some but not all the damage from an attack. Also there are times when after an attack is blocked it may have your opponents stunned, allowing you to get a counter attack in before they recover."

Kim leaned over and whispered to Monique, "I know those might be elements of RPG games for the player, but he does realize 'we' are the players fighting against him so we would have the advantage."

"He's being dumb again," Monique countered in an embarrassed tone. "he's more focus on making a game then actually stopping us."

"Works in our favored though" Kim reminded her.

Monique nodded before she called up to her father, who was now arguing with Ron about that game feature. "Let's just get this over with old man! Because when I get to you, I'm going to shove a stick of truth so far up your fractured butthole that you'll be sore for months."

Irwin didn't seem concern about his daughter's treats as he opened the large door in front of them. "Now, enter my fungeon!"

Monique groaned again, "he did not just call it that."

"I am afraid he is being quite serious," Mini informed her, which didn't help the girl feel better.

They entered the dungeon, (Monique refused to call it the same name as her father), to see them on a hill overlooking everything including the starting path. They saw high wall mazes, a forest section, and the castle itself were just some of the things they could see. "Got to give him some credit," Ron said, "the view is nice."

"Still givin' him too much credit," Grim rejected, "if anything it is whatever magic he used in the first place."

"Our path is set and the journey beings with a single step," Mini advised them pointing to the path before them.

The others nodded, agreeing that they needed to get going. But they barely took five steps before a dark flash blinded them for a second and they found themselves in their battle positions with a squad of six skeleton warrior in front of them. The enemy was wearing standing armor like the first group and short swords though two had bows and were behind the first line. "Barely went anywhere and already bein' swarmed by enemies," Grim muttered distastefully. "He really did turn this into a RPG."

"Well better not waste time," Kim said as she rushed forward and slashed at a skeleton. It staggered but remained standing and didn't die. "Huh, they died with one hit last time."

"Most tutorial stages and enemies usually are pretty easy," Ron pointed out. "They will just take more then one hit to kill them."

Grim tried to strike one of the skeletons on the back, but he was blocked by skeletons on the front, taking the damage and allowing the archer to return fire for his turn.

"Great, we can't get to the rear and take them out!" Grim said, upset that he pretty much wasted his turn.

Ron thought of trying something. He was not much of an RPG guy, but he had a thought as a fireball formed in his hand.

"This could work." Ron said as he threw the fireball to the rear skeletons.

The fireball burst on contact, burning the archer. The skeleton was still standing but a few flames were burning on different parts of its body. The archer drew and fired at Mini, who blocked the attack, before the flame suddenly flared and then the monster fell apart. They others looked at him, stunned at the display. "Since when can you do dat!" Grim exclaimed.

"Since now," Ron explained. "I think it is because of the class I picked."

"I thought Mini was the mage here," Monique pointed out, jerking her thumb at Mini herself.

"I believe my dear brother has a special ability for his class or thy abilities are not restricted to one class," Mini theories to them.

"And since Ron was able to do it without needing to learn how," Kim added, thinking it over, "it means the abilities of our classes can be discovered easily. Or at the very least know how to preform them."

Monique thought it over before an idea came to her, "let me try something."

They all turned to her as the girl closed her eyes and focused. After a few seconds she started to dance, a wild and a bit of a sexy dance in Ron's opinion. With wild movement of her arms and legs as well as shaking of her ass and chest, Monique danced and by the smile on her face was really into it. Suddenly she stop and took a pose with a "Ha!" Before a light shine and Mini and the girl felt a boost in power. "TYGG" (There You Go Girl) Monique said to Mini, "that should power you up. Now let's finish this bunch." Monique finished her turn with a quick dash and a stab to the last uninjured skeleton.

Mini closed her eyes and focused while holding her staff in the air. Her cloak fluttered before she slammed the pole down and her eyes open to show they were glowing. And right in the middle of the attacking force a small tornado appeared, gushing and trashing through the skeletons. When attack died down all the skeletons burst and were defeated. A jingle was heard, one that Ron recognizes. "The Final Fantasy victory tune. If nothing else Irwin at least did one thing right."

"Don't praise him," Monique said as she walked pass him, "he's ego is big enough as it is with this mess happening. HSE." (He's So Embarrassing)

"Don't worry man," Grim said to comfort her, with Irwin as her father even he felt it was needed. "Any ego he would get from all this will be brought down by Mandy. And that's even before we get to him."

"Not to mention mom when she finds out," Monique added with a huff.

(Scene change)

Irwin watched as they traveled his fungeon, fighting and improving with every enemy spawn they end up facing. "So far they are progressing quite well. They are even discovering their abilities."

"If you made this game to stop them, then you shouldn't be praising them" Mandy pointed out, sitting in the throne she was forced in with her arms crossed and looking both bored and annoyed. "Not that it matters."

"So confident Mandy," Irwin said with a grin, "but they are nearing the first fungeon boss. That shall truly test them. They might not even make it pass him."

"They are my children," Mandy reminded him, "they don't lose. Neither does my student Kim. As for Monique, she clearly gets everything from her mother. The only problem is Grim slowing them down."

Irwin pouts before he bounced back like always, "still it will take a while before they even reach the final castle." He walked over and sat in the throne next to her, leaning over and giving her a look and smirk. "We got plenty of time to entertain ourselves."

He leaned over for a kiss but was met with the flat end of Mandy's shoe. "Not happening" She states as she pushed him over with his foot. "Whatever magic you're using is keeping me here. It is also keeping me from doing any sort of harm to your pathetic ass. No magic in the universe can make me even consider doing anything else with you."

"So mean," Irwin moaned, sitting back up. "You know you want to."

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole," Mandy informed him, "and even than I would have to burn the pole so I wouldn't get infected."

Irwin looked disgruntled before he saw the group at the end of the first dungeon. "Ooh! Time for the first boss!"

"God this will take forever" Mandy complained, wishing she had at least a cigarette.

(scene change)

"Is it just me, or did Irwin rip off Mario?" Ron asked as they looked at a castle that looked like Bowser's castle from the games. It even had a lava moat as the forest area had only a few weak enemies. Mostly skeletons, slimes, and insects, maybe a few goblins and wolf based enemies. Anything most forest areas in an RPG would have, and they gained a few levels while fighting, along with a few new skills as they discovered, including a dance that Monique can use to deal dark based damage to all enemies.

"It's times like this I rather crawl in a coffin or sarcophagus and just become dust FHEHI." (From How Embarrassing He Is) Monique said as Kim patted her back.

Grim just kept his scowl up, rather unsure whether he wished Irwin would win and keep Mandy for all eternity, or if he should just rescue Mandy to save himself the headache he would get when she got out. He would never say if as Mandy would always find a way out, and that's including the fact that Irwin was technically supernatural anyway so he was in a different department.

"So what do we do now Ron? You're kind of the expert on games." Kim asked as Ron then shook his head.

"RPGs are Mini's thing not mine KP. I'm more into blasting zombies in Dead Rising or the FPS games." That just went over Kim's head as Mini noticed something and investigated.

"Dear friends, I believe I have found something of profound interest." The others were drawn to what Mini said as they noticed something called a Warp Point. It even had a sign that said 'Warp to Fungeon area 8-1. Warning, warping to final level, and skipping most of the Fungeon will result in facing enemies that are super hard, no fooling and fo'reals yo.'

"He can't be that stupid," Kim said, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"He is" Grim and Monique objected, both in the same deadpan tone.

"Part of me is really reminded of the hidden warp pipe in Super Mario," Ron said with a grin, "kinda nostalgic to be honest. But the other part is kinda insulted because it wasn't really hidden."

"Perhaps it is a trap instead?" Mini suggested, "as an underhanded means to insure we fail."

Monique huffed "after everything to make him seem 'cool'," here she used finger quotes, "I doubt he will make a trap like that. He'd rather have us beaten by a boss or worst himself."

"He did give us almost unfair and broken abilities," Kim recalled from one of their last fights. "I can see him making something like this if only to make his game seem more real."

"Maybe we should test it," Grim suggested to them. "Incase the fool really did trap it."

Kim nodded, "good idea Grim, you go first."

"Me!" The reaper proclaimed. "You're the immortal here and going into hidden passages to villains' hideout is your 'Sitch' as you call it."

Grim and Kim glared at one another, neither backing down. Off to the side, Ron, Mini and Monique watched them, wondering if they should add their input. Kim nearly growled before she got an idea that Mandy would almost be proud of. "You're right Grim, we don't have time to waste. So, I'll go first and if it's safe I'll signal you guys to follow." The others nodded at this plan before Kim held her hand over to Grim, "sorry Grim, no hard feelings?"

Grim raised a brow before he shook Kim's hand. "No hard feelings about a small argument."

"Actually, I meant about this."

That was the only warning Grim got before he was thrown over Kim's shoulder and onto the warp point. The reaper got to his feet as the runes glowed a light and shining blue. "Kim! You no good rotten-"

But didn't get to hear him finish as he was gone in a flash. They all stared before the others slowly glanced at Kim, who was dusting her hands off and smiling as if proud of herself. No one said anything for a moment before Ron pointed out, "Mom would approve KP."

"I agree full heartedly," Mini confirmed with her brother but also added, "however we still questioning the legality of this alternative pathing."

Monique nodded "IWH, (I'm With Her) plus how will Grim signal us if it's safe?"

Kim held her three fingers and started to count down, "three, two one."

The runes glowed again and Grim appeared again in a flash of light, his face red with fury. "How dare you! Dat was a dirty trick! Do yea know what could have happen to me!?"

Kim however interrupted him "Is it safe?"

"Yes," Grim hissed, "But that's not the point!"

"I'd love to hear more of this lecture Grim," Kim said as she walked pass him, "but we got more important things to do."

"That is correct," Mini agreed, hurry to keep pace with Kim, "mother is still in the man's magic bind and is in need of rescue."

"I think of it more of beating up Irwin for this whole mess," Ron pointed out. "I still have a hard time thinking mom needs any sort of rescue."

"Works for me," Monique just said joining them. "The sooner we get there the sooner dad gets his beating."

"Don't walk away when I'm lecturing damn it!" Grim screamed, following after them as they entered the warp port, heading straight to the final dungeon.

(Scene change)

Irwin frowned as he looked at his crystal ball to see his opponents have yet to enter the castle for the first boss. "That's odd, they should have made it to the first boss by now."

"Maybe they already beat it," Mandy offered, "anything you make will no doubt be no threat."

"No there's a whole sequence for when the first boss appears," Irwin explained, trying to scan for them with his crystal ball. "Maybe they're grinding for more Exp."

"No one cares about that expect for you," Mandy objected, knowing they wouldn't time for something so pointless.

Irwin turned and pouts to her. But before he could complain, his magic crystal ball glowed before showing where the adventures were located, and it was the last place he expected. "They're here! How!? No one could have gotten pass my Fungeon so fast."

He snapped his fingers and the overpowered nerd was gone. Mandy just sighed in her seat and glanced around, "couldn't he have made a few slaves, so I can snack on something. I figured a nerd like Irwin would want a few slave girls to attend us."

(scene change)

The group had arrived at the gate of the last castle, trying way too hard to see intimidating in their opinion. They didn't even need to fight to get inside, just push open the large wooden doors and they found themselves in the lobby. "Which way man?" Grim asked, seeing several doors.

A burst of smoke at the top of the stairs and Irwin appeared, giving them a combination of a glare and a pout only he could have managed. "What the hell Yo! How did you get pass my Fungeon?"

"Oh that, we took a shortcut." Ron answered, causing Irwin to look confused.

"What shortcut?" The faux ruler of the fair asked as he didn't realize what they were talking about.

"The shortcut Mini found right by the gate of the boss area." Kim then got a questioning look, "or did you not realize that there was a warp point in the first area that brought us all the way here?"

Irwin still looked confused before trying to play it off, "Oh, that shortcut. I guess if you're that confident to face me then you could use the shortcut."

"HTDK (He totally didn't know)." Monique whispered to Mini, who was also staring at the mummy-vampire man with the expression of 'I don't believe you' on her face.

"If ya gonna lie about that shortcut, you could at least be more convincing." Grim and everyone else already caught on to his lie as Irwin was having trouble saving any face to be cool, respected, popular, get Mandy, and have that threesome with Mandy and his wife as the king of the underworld.

"What do you want me to do! I'm trying to score and look cool at the same time!" Irwin argued back as he snapped his fingers and teleported elsewhere in the case.

"I told you old man, when I get to you I'm going to shove a stick of truth up that fractured butthole of yours!" Monique said and she made it clear that she was mad as her fangs were showing, then she mumbled something about how the only cool person in her family right now was her great-grandmama, and she was really old, yet still able to boss the other members of the family around.

"You'll get yea chance girl," Grim advised her. "We're in his house now."

"And you don't go barging into someone's house unless you're willing to pick a fight," Ron added with a grin.

Kim looked around to try and determine their next path, "now we just have to find him." She glanced to her friend, "you're the gaming expect here as Ron reminded us Mini; what's the best path to take?"

Mini observed the lobby and the many paths before she said, "with the configuring of reality to match that of a game of role playing, thus it would be logical that our opponent will follow the same rules a final boss would have."

"Meaning'?" Grim asked to get to the point.

"Our final destination and confrontation will be at the top most tower" Mini explained.

"KGU," (Keep Going Up) Monique summarizes. "Got it."

Ron just groaned as they started up the main stair cast towards the door on top. "I swear if he put in an infinite staircase then I'll actually kill him."

"Wait in line," Kim said firmly as she kicked the door open and lead them inside. "I call dibs."

Grim couldn't help himself, he chuckled at Kim's attitude. "Spoken like a true reaper. I knew ya would get into it."

"Don't make this weird," Kim ordered in a deadpan look. Though seeing the look Monique sent her Kim corrected herself, "make this weirder."

They walked down the corridor before something jumped out from the shadows of the ceiling, coiling up in front of them. "A giant centipede" Grim obverse blankly, as the monster hiss and clicked it pinchers. "Yawn."

"At least he wasn't cliché this time with giant spiders" Ron pointed out with a shrug.

"Point for that," Grim agreed, "I rather not deal with giant spiders anyways. Jeff was annoying enough as it is."

"Enough messing around," Kim said, activating one of her abilities which made her sword shine brightly. She then dashed forward and slashed at the monster, wounded it critically and removing a large chunk of its health.

Mini was eyeing the centipede before noticing something. "I must inquire on the health level of our opponent. I would be understanding the difficulty of our opponent and yet thy health bar is inadequate."

Ron looked up above the monster's head to see the bar showing the remaining health of the monster. One feature they found out when in this gaming world is that everything showed a health bar, even themselves. They observed that even when taking damage, you feel fine as well as until your health bar got too low. The only one that had that trouble was Grim, who was both bad at blocking damage as well as complained/wondered why his heath bar was so low to begin with. But Ron did notice the bar in general wasn't that big as Kim's attack took over half the health and left it in the red. "Huh you're right Mini."

"Right about what?" Kim asked as she got back into place.

"His health bar so low," Ron pointed out Mini's discovery.

"Kim just injured it," Grim reminded him, "so of course it's low."

"No, I mean the health bar is not big to begin with," Ron corrected. "This is the final level, so it should be tougher then the other guys we fought."

"Who cares," Grim grumbled, "just kill it and move on."

Ron shrugged before running up and stabbing the centipede, figuring it was best not waste an ability even if they refresh after every fight. His dagger stabbed right into the centipede's head where it trashed around before falling after the health bar dropped down to nothing. Ron ran back to his spot but was surprised when the victory music didn't appear. His curiosity didn't last long as the trashing monster burst apart into four different pieces. The pieces then grew their own heads and pinchers before lifting themselves up. Now there were four smaller monsters with new health larger then the last one. "Ooooh," Ron drew out before he nods, "that makes much more sense."

"I am not the blame for this," Grim muttered since he was the one that called out the order to kill it.

"JBD," (Just Blame Dad) Monique advised, "that's what I do when something stupid happens. Plus it's all his fault anyways."

"Works for me," The reaper agreed as the next round started.

"And this is going to get annoying fast." Ron said as Mini took a turn to strike with a fireball, and inflict a burn status on it. As Monique took one down and it became four more Centipedes and started to strike. Fortunately, between the blocking and the inherit weakness of the centipede monsters, they didn't exactly deal a lot of damage, but they were adding on to it.

"Tis foolish to continue with our current path, lest we be overwhelmed by multitudes." Mini said as she observed that despite the health bar seemingly lower then it was, the fact that there were now seven centipede creatures that would split into four more when defeated would That's when Kim noticed that she had just blocked one that had been burned, and it died soon after, but that's when she noticed something.

"The one Mini got didn't split! Maybe we can kill them with fire?" Kim suggested and that was a good idea.

"What kind of a boss needs a status effect to beat?" Ron couldn't help but ask, as Monique just face palmed. Figures her dad would think of something super annoying to fight. Not tough, just annoying.

"Do you have something that can status all of them Mini?" Kim asked her friend, since it was the best plan they had.

Mini frowned and shook her head, "Thy spells that can hit numerous opponents but a spell or ability to produced status upon all I am without."

Monique sighed before taking a step forward, surprising them. "I got one ability that can do it."

"Really Mo?" Kim asked her with a raised brow, "I figured you already showed all your abilities."

"I didn't show this one before" Monique explained, "not only does it cost almost all my points or whatever days has for abilities but also because it's embarrassing."

They wondered what she meant by that while Monique got the monsters' attention. "Alright boys, EOM." (Eyes On Me)

She grabs the front of her dancer top and slowly started to unhook it. "You can look but you each have to pay the price." And with that she threw her arms apart, holding her top open and flashing both groups. All the while shouting, "Happiness Punch!"

The centipedes froze before they jerked and collapse, blood leaking out of the front of their pinchers and faces. Kim blinked seeing what just happen. "Huh; that was unexpected."

"We got a man down," Grim muttered, looking besides him to see Ron was also stunned on the ground and bleeding from his nose.

Mini titled her head, glancing at the still expose Monique, judging slightly before she nods. "An impressive set."

"The spell or my pair?" Monique asked good naturally, as the bleeding effect cause the whole horde to die off. She rehooked her top as the victory music played for them.

"I'm kinda surprise that Irwin gave that to you," Kim admitted, not noticing as Ron was still out of it.

Grim grunts, "I'm not. It is so like him to give dancers somethin' like dat."

"Still I rather not do that again," Monique huffed, "I'm all for being sexual active but I don't want to flash any person or monster for no reason."

"Do you really need a reason to flash somebody?" Ron asked cheerfully, recovering from the status effects.

Monique gave him a smirk, "WYLTK." (Wouldn't You Like to Know)

Kim and Mini shared an amused look before they started off again to find Irwin and end this.

(Scene change)

Mandy was starting to be impatient, drumming her fingers on the arm of the throne she was forced to sit in. What more is she didn't have anything to amuse herself with, no one to order around, nothing to smoke and nothing to even feed herself with. Well there was Irwin trying to woo her but that was something she would never touch. Speaking of which: "you know Mandy, we got plenty of time before anyone else even gets to the final stage. What do you want to do until then? Wanna make out?"

Mandy gave an audible groan "I swear I didn't remember you being this stupid. And this is coming from the man that is using some sort of magic that's warping reality." She glanced around before she asked, "how did you manage to make all this anyways?"

Irwin puffed out his chest in pride, "my own magical skills. Tapping into the power of ancient Egyptian might I-"

"The real reason," Mandy interrupted dully.

Irwin deflated at this but held up his palm to show the multi-sided dice. "behold!"

"Dice?" Mandy asked in a deadpan tone.

"Not just any dice," Irwin explained, "this is an infinity dice. Capable of changing reality and deepest desires at the roll of the dice. It's not perfect but more then enough to make this perfect scene to win your love. And if my wife wants to join I am more than happy to let that happen."

Mandy eyed the dice for a moment. She can tell it was powerful, if it can restrain her, but it wasn't perfect. Still it was something she didn't want in Irwin's hands and with it who knows what kind of stupid things he can make real. And while she couldn't harm him, she had an idea to end this. "Irwin, I don't want to have sex with you while my children are out in the dungeon of yours."

Irwin beamed, as that wasn't an outright rejection this time. "It will take them a while to even reach…"

"I won't do it when they can show up unexpectedly," Mandy informed him, even if that was a lie both is actually sleeping with him or her caring if her children or student walk in on her when she's feeding. "So you either have to go face them now and win, or wait till they come and then face them. But I won't be in much of a mood to wait."

Irwin froze, sweating forming as he was given an ultimatum, caught between his gaming world and doing it right and actually scoring with his love.

…he broke instantly.

"I'll be back before you know it Mandy!" Irwin declared before he disappeared in a dramatic poof of smoke.

Mandy sighed, glad that it will be over soon. But then she realized something. "Damnit, I forgot to have him poof up something to snack on."

(scene change)

The group had just exited the boss room and were annoyed with the centipede monster, and Monique was currently more annoyed then mad, even if she was still mad because of the skills her class had and it showed as her eyes turned red and her fangs were at the ready. That was when Irwin showed up in a poof of smoke and looked eager.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Ron said as he was starting to channel his mother, as this was supposed to be a nice day with family and a friend who was already considered family.

"So, I was going to let you finish the normal way, but then thought why not just finish the game and win yo." Irwin was confident, and not mentioning the fact that he was under the impression that he was going to get laid.

"Finally! IASOM (I Am So Mad) at you right now that I'm making sure you get kicked out of the house for a month!"

"Manners young lady," Irwin tried to chide his daughter. "Besides you can't kick me out of the house."

"But mom can," Monique corrected him, "and she'll do just that. Do you think she'll let this slide?"

"She will when she finds out I can arrange a threesome with a succubus yo," Irwin informed them, beaming the whole time, "she won't be able to resist that."

Nobody bothers to argue that Mandy would never agree to a threesome if Irwin was involved. Though Monique didn't say aloud, but she was sure her mother wouldn't be able to refuse sleeping with a succubus. Still everyone focused as they began the final battle, taking their places while the game/world entered the battle phase. Irwin floated before them with a health bar showing, though none were impress since it was just bigger than their own. Kim sighed, cracking her neck before saying "Okay girls, and Ron," she ignored Grim's 'Hey!' in defense, "just one last loser to beat down. Let's not waste time and…"

But Irwin interrupted her, "I'll go first!" he declared before he snapped his fingers and several copies appeared around him, his health bar vanishing over his head. "with my clones there's no way you can find me now."

"Hey that's no fair, we're supposed to go first." Ron pointed out to him.

Irwin just smirked, "My fungeon, my rules; which means I can go first."

"You're still calling it that," Monique complained with a moan.

"Figured an idiot like him would have to cheat to be able to come close to winning," Grim muttered, knowing he would take great pleasure in slashing at the nerd with a scythe, even if it wasn't his real one.

Kim however rolled her eyes as her turn started. She wasted no time in rushing forward and stabbing the Irwin that was there at the beginning. She believed that Irwin didn't move from his spot when he summoned his clones, but the man she hit glowed a light before he blinked out of existent. Kim blinked before she glared at another clone that was chuckling. She jumped back into her spot before she told the others, "those clones are weak, a large area attack should show the real one."

Mini, raised her staff and summoned a bunch of lightening. All the clones were hit and blinked out but Irwin was also hit, causing him to jerk and scream in pain. He groaned before he stood up and cracked his back. Ron, Grim and Monique grinned before they all attacked. Irwin screamed in pain as each attack hit. Irwin got up and they saw his health was in the red. "Ready to give up or should we keep kicking your ass?" Kim asked him.

Monique scoffed, "I say SKHA." (Still Kick His Ass)

"I'm not done yet!" Irwin shouts before he snaps his fingers and his health bar returned back to its original state.

"Of course he's a cheap boss that recovers his health," Ron muttered in annoyance.

Grim huffed, "That's Irwin to a T."

"At least you're not raging like the last video game boss you face," Ron pointed out with a grin.

This however triggered Grim, "that stupid M. Bison is a bitch to face! All he does is cheap ass slide kick! Over and over again!"

"Guys we still have this boss to face," Kim said to get them back on track.

Irwin however snapped his fingers and a shield appeared right in front of him. But he wasn't done as he held his hand out to the group and it glowed red. Without warning red and black smoke swirled around them until it vanished, leaving them all glowing a faint red outline. What made matters worst was all their health bars were down to one HP left. "What the hell?" Ron asked, taken aback by this.

Irwin chuckled and crossed his arms confidently, "a special ability I can use. A special debuff that lowers all your health so one more kill defeats you. Which I'll do on my next turn."

If he expected them to panic, he was in for a disappointment. In face they didn't even look at all worried. They all gave him deadpan looks before Monique started a new dance ability, which shined a light upon their group, removing the debuff and their health returned back to full. Irwin blinked, "well…did see that coming yo." He shook his head and recovered, "but you won't be able to hit me through my shield. It had over five thousand hp. You got to break that before you can get me."

Ron didn't looked to bothered as he leaned to the side and saw the shield was pretty much a wall separating the two sides, but the back was completely expose. Ron decided not to point this out as he used an ability and jumped backwards before vanishing. Ron reappeared behind Irwin before he said to him, causing the boss to jump, "Your back's expose." He then punched Irwin and also grabbing something before he vanished and reappeared back in place.

Ron smirked at his friends, "major weakness aside, I manage to steal something from him." He held his hand up and showed… "dice?"

Irwin gasped in freight, seeing the very dice he used at the beginning of this whole adventure. "Give that back yo!"

Ron taunted him, juggling the dice single handily. "Sorry but you know that the bandits don't give back what they, oops."

Ron dropped the dice, much to Irwin's horror, before it landed on a side with a symbol they couldn't recognize. The dice began to slow bright before the whole room shimmered and a pulse of energy burst forth, forcing the others to cover their eyes.

Kim lowered her hand once the light passed. "Ron what did you?" she paused as she noticed something. Before when she was in a battle Kim was always forced to stay in her stance when it wasn't her turn. But not she was standing freely, even make to hop from side to side. "Hey, I can move."

"Did we break the game?" Grim asked, seeing he was able to freely move too.

"GSO," (Game's Still Going) Monique explained still seeing the health bars, "but I think we don't take turns now."

As one the group jerked their hands to Irwin, who was standing there, looking very nervous and sweaty. Kim narrowed her eyes and gave a single command. "Get him!"

That's when everyone got an evil looking grin as they started to gang up on him. Irwin wasn't that great with the action elements of an action RPG, and that's when he started losing. He tried to get out of the beating and loom for the infinity dice so he can regain control. No one noticed as Grim accidentally rolled it, as it had been temporarily forgotten and it was rolled again as things changed again.

"What now!?" Kim asked as then it turned into another game as everyone was now placed on a grid base battle as now everyone was still the same class, but now it was a slightly different.

"Perhaps we have now changed into a strategy base game?" Mini suggested as there was now more a cool down situation.

"But how?" Ron asked, eyeing Irwin who was taking this moment to take a breather. "He clearly isn't the one that did it. He wouldn't change it the first time or change it back afterwards."

Mini looked around the grid, which was a very large area with upraised blocked that can be used as cover. The grid was wide but Mini expect that the reason was because Irwin was considered the final boss. Something did stick out in her opinion though; a high platform where the dice from before laid, glowing slightly. "Dearest brother, is that not the dice thou acquired from Irwin? From the beginning of our conflicted with him?"

Ron blinked and followed his twin's gaze, "actually yeah it is."

"Why is it over there?" Grim asked scratching his skull.

Kim glanced at the glowing dice before turning back to Irwin, seeing the man look very nervous and sweating up a storm. That was when she recalled something, "he did panic after we found out Ron took it. And the game changed after he dropped."

"So that's how he managed all of this," Monique said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh that?" Irwin asked, chuckling while stretching his collar out, "that's nothing important yo."

"Uh-huh," Kim muttered with a deadpan look. She then gave a new order to the group, "everyone, get that dice."

"No!" Irwin panicked as he snapped his fingers to try and get the dice to come back to him or send it away. But after the last two rolls, he found that he may be the final boss of the dungeon, but he no longer had master control. After seeing he had no choice he summoned several clones of himself once more. They all stood different positions on the grid and the game flashes before starting the final battle.

Kim moved forward towards the dice but growled when she couldn't jump over cover and went around it before stopping once more, the game having her use all her movement spaces. This caused her to growl, annoyed that this game was limiting her once more. In front of her was one of the Irwin clones, so she decided to take her anger out on it instead. Kim jumped up and slammed her sword down on top of the clone, damaging it and sending it sliding back where it hit another clone. The first clone took the most damage from the hit and from colliding with the other clone and vanished while the second was damaged but still standing. Clearly the clones this time around were stronger or at least can take a hit better.

"We must position ourselves in the most strategic point to both defend and attack," Mini pointed out to them. "Our goal is clear, and the time is upon us. We cannot waste our opportunity and let it escape our grasp."

"Easier said den done," Grim muttered as he moved as far as he could before he had to stop.

Mini took a single step to the side which allowed her a clear line of a few clones. She raised her staff and unleashed a large stream of flames which followed a straight line and covered three clones. They weren't knocked back, but they did scream in pain and ran around in panic. They ended up in different positions when they stopped and the small amount of flames sticking to them showed they gained the burn status.

Irwin saw he had to do something. While he was close to the dice he wouldn't be able to get close enough in one turn and even so he would be open to an attack. He didn't have enough power to truly change the game, but he got a plan. He moved as far as he could before he summoned a lot of power for this move. He would be able to attack next turn, but he would still be able to get the dice before anyone else. He raised is hands and gathered his magic his status as a boss grants him, "by the turning sands of Egypt, I call upon you; arise!"

Around everyone's feet, but his own and his clones', sand appeared and wrapped around their legs; trapping them.

"Hey!" Ron called out in surprise.

"What's the big idea man!" Grim screamed as the sand did more to him and pulled him apart into a pile of bones.

"TPD Old Man!" (That's Playing Dirty) Monique shouts, about having enough of her father's antics.

"Sorry yo!" Irwin shouts with a laugh, "But I need to get that dice to win the game and score!"

But when he turned towards his prize for the next turn he blinked. "Where'd it go?"

The dice was no longer waiting for anyone to grab on the platform. But the problem was he didn't know why. Irwin then felt someone tab his shoulder, causing him to glance over his shoulder only to be punched right in the jaw. Irwin spun from the force and collapsed in a heap.

"Mom!" Mini and Ron called out, seeing the woman standing over Irwin, her fist still extended from the punch.

Mandy lowered her hand and took a drag from a cigarette she mange to get. "That felt good" she said referring to the punch. She turned to her children, student and the others. "When I felt whatever magic was keeping me disappear I decided to end this personally."

"And end it you did," Grim said as the area seem to melt and shift. The dungeon was vanishing and once again becoming the renaissance fair. The people were returning to normal and everyone was acting like nothing had happen.

"Glad that's over," Kim said, discovering their class uniforms were returning to what they were wearing beforehand.

"Now," Mandy started, glancing at Irwin who was rubbing his head and recovering from the blow. "What to do about him?"

"I think someone else will handle that," Kim pointed out as a car came speeding towards them and slide to a stop.

Once parked a woman that could pass as an older Monique exit it and starting marching towards them. "Irwin! What the hell have you been up to!?"

"Honey!" Irwin cried as he got to his feet. He was planning on seeing his wife after he scored with Mandy but now he had no power and no way to handle his angry wife.

"Don't you 'Honey' me!" the woman declared loudly. "I know when I saw the renaissance fair change suddenly and seem to be spreading out that you were the one causing the problem."

Monique took great pleasure in seeing her mother belittle her father, even grabbing his ear at one point and started to pull him away. Monique knew it would be best to follow though she wanted to say goodbye to her friends first.

"Well, dat's the end of dat." Grim said as he was apathetic about the whole thing as he could care less about the suffering of others. Kind of hard to care about others as much when you are the incarnation of death.

"Again, ISS (I'm so sorry) about my dad. He is a pain in the ass" Monique said as Kim patted the mummy-vampire girl's back.

"No big, we stopped him from doing whatever he wanted and saved the fair, mostly. Besides, everyone's got some members of family that we're embarrassed by." Kim's words seemed to help pick the girl up as she started to follow her mother. On the way she paused, seeing something that caught her eye. It was a stick, a normal looking brown twig of a stick that no doubt blew from the nearby woods. Normally she wouldn't care but she did make a promise to her father and she may have found the perfect tool. She grabbed the stick and hurried to catch up. She found her mother next to her car, glaring at Irwin as he headed to his own car to drive home, knowing if he tried to go anywhere else would get into even more trouble. Monique's mother sighed, "what am I going to do with him?"

"I got a punishment I promised to give him once we get home," Monique offered to her.

Her mother hummed, "If it's not good enough I'll add more to it. I can't believe he caused this much trouble today."

They got into the car while Monique pointed something out, "well I think his major crush on Mandy played a hand in this."

"So that's Mandy," Monique's mother said thinking back to the woman that was with them when she arrived. "I guess that make sense but he's still in trouble. Not a bad looking woman though."

Monique nodded "yep, that was Mandy with her kids Mini and Ron as well as my friend Kim."

"And Grim," her mother added, "I heard all about him from your father."

Monique nodded, "kinda hard not to notice him. Did you know Mandy is actually supernatural?"

This got her mother's attention, "really?"

Monique grinned at her, "oh yeah. Mandy is a succubus as is Mini while Ron is an incubus."

"Really?" Monique's mother said, getting very interested. "I never got to meet one of those before." She glanced at her daughter "think either of them with be interested?"

Monique gave her mother a sly grin, "I know Mandy would be interested. As long as dad isn't involved."

Her mother huffed, "like he will be lucky to get any attention after the stunt he just pulled. I'll see if I can talk to Mandy later. I wouldn't even mind if she made me into some sort of pet."

Monique sighed, "I know she would do it. maybe I'll get lucky with Ron."

The mother beamed at her daughter, "oh my little girl it truly growing up. Just let me know when you two actually do it. And once you do promise to share as well."

"Just let me get some alone time first," Monique replied, which lead to the mother daughter pair to start laughing good naturally.

(scene change)

The Stoppable's as well as Kim and Grim finally exit the fair, just wanting to get home and relax. Ron then brought up something that had be bothering him since this adventure ended. "I guess the only thing left is what to do with the Dice?" Ron asked as he wasn't sure what to do with it. "Maybe we should just destroy it?"

"Dearest brother, hast thou forgotten that some objects are too powerful to destroy? I fear we should not destroy the Infinity Dice lest the universe itself be destroyed." Mini said, and she had a point. A dice that could warp reality to whatever random thing could be dangerous to destroy.

"Well, I'll put it in me trunk." Grim said, but Mandy had a differing opinion.

"I'll take care of the dice, and do you honestly think your trunk really the best place?" Mandy did have an argument as Billy did raid his trunk for anything and everything, and Ron and Kim still sometimes go raid the trunk as well though they were less destructive then Billy.

"I'll do it when we get home. Come along kids, and Kim."

Overall, it seemed like another day for the weird group of teens and Grim just grumbled about not getting enough respect.

(Scene Change)

Mandy walked down the hidden underground area that was made under her house, it was like a laboratory or an underground prison as she walked through the areas. It was created by Mandy herself with the best structural engineers were willing to work on the black market and granted a large number of seals and enchantments, it was foolish to even try as it was under her own domicile and any villain that knew about her knew never to enter her home. She approached a large vault door, which opened with a wave of her hand. Once inside the lights turned on, showing several stands with glass domes, showing several objects inside of them. Mandy ignored them as she walked up to an empty space and placed the Infinity Dice on it. a glass dome appeared and covered the item, sealing it for now.

"Welcome to your new home for all eternity, or until I can find some use for you." Mandy said dully, turning to leave to return to the more comfortable part of her demonic life. As she did she passed a number of things she had locked away. From a sentient black goop that was trashing against the glass towards her, to a tiara with a purple star in it. A pair of left handed gauntlets, one a wooden shade of bronze while the other a golden metal with empty slots around the knuckles for something to be placed on them, and a single gold banded ring that glowed with power. The vault closes behind her, sealing the objects once again from the world.

* * *

Well that was a fun chapter no? We see older character up to no good as well as hints of more fun to come. Hope everyone got to enjoy the antics and jokes with video games. Speaking of which how many Easter eggs can you find as there are plenty in this chapter. How many can you guys find? Not much else to say please be kind and review. All flames will be sent to Billy and Mandy. Billy to try and eat them and Mandy for…. you don't want to know.


	8. Of Dogs and Men

Hello crazy people of the internet, bet none were expecting a new chapter of Grim Adventures. And to tell you all the truth we didn't either. Inspiration hit us and we manage to get a chapter down with two plot pointed we wanted down but felt neither would make a long chapter alone. But I think we manage to blend them together nicely, but don't take my word for it. you all didn't come here to read me ramble so lets get this started.

Also fair warning; I am not an expert of writing accents and neither is my partner. So Grim's accent might not be on par with how it should be. We are trying our best so go easy on us and hope I do not offend anyone with the same accents. It is not as easy as it looks. But enough of that. So enough of that and enjoy the mayhem that comes with Grim and the others.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and everything from it nor do I own Kim Possible. Though I shall admit that would be cool to own either one.

The Grim Adventures of Ron and Kim

Chapter 7 ~Of Dogs and Men~

It was the middle of the night when Kim found herself waking up from her sleep. The reason was the strange sounds she was hearing from her open window. It was the sound of splashing water with rapid soft smacking sounds with a loud smack every now and again. Then there were the vocal sounds of a woman; crying out, gasping and slightly shrieking, that seems to overlap and carry over the others sounds. It was when Kim sat up and rubbed her eyes did she realize what she was hearing. With a soft groan she got out of the bed and walked to the window before peeking out into the night.

Down below in his pool was Ron and he wasn't alone. With him was Amelia, the senior girl that Ron tried to ask out to the dance earlier this year. Both were naked in the pool which Kim expected since they were in the middle of having sex. Amelia was half way out of the pool with her hands on the side while Ron plowed her from behind. Her large breasts were swaying madly with the force of their actions as Amelia gasped out in pleasure, her mouth open and a bit of drool leaking from the corner of it. Kim noticed that besides the pleasured look Amelia's eyes were slightly glazed over showing Ron used some of his power to seduce her into sleeping with him but Kim figured it was more so she didn't raise any issues and so she would forget after this. "Time to feed again I see," Kim called down to the pair, getting Ron's attention but this didn't slow his actions down at all.

"Oh hey Kim," Ron greeted with a single wave, "did we wake you?"

"A little," Kim admitted, leaning on the windowsill with her head in her palm. "So finally charming and banging Amelia huh?"

"Yeah," Ron said with a small chuckle. "since I don't have to hide as much when going to feed I figured the first person I charm closer to home was someone on my list for a while." He frowned and gave his target a quick smack on the ass. "don't be rude, say hi to KP while she's watching."

Amelia first gasped from the sharp spank before she moaned and tried to give Kim was wave but it seemed like the senior wasn't able to keep focus for long.

"I'm surprise you did decide to go and charm the local school bus," Kim pointed out to him.

"Actually, she hasn't been with too many guys," Ron countered to the rumor. "She's only been with two guys, so she hasn't lost her touch. I figured before the year was out I might as well take a turn before it becomes too much for her." He then shot a smirk up at Kim, "want to join the fun?"

"Not this time," Kim answered getting back up. "We got school in the morning so don't go too crazy on her. She doesn't need to be half dead in class."

And with that Kim closed her window so she can get some more sleep. Ron pouts slightly at the reminder before he figured Kim was right. He knew he needed to be up for school tomorrow as his mother wouldn't let him slack off for any reason. He glanced down at Amelia, who was panting and moaning at his continual thrusts, and knew he wouldn't be able to feed from her much longer if she was to be able to go to school tomorrow. The problem was he would have to feed again soon after that. Deciding to wrap this up he grabbed Amelia's hips and started to plow faster into her, causing the girl to gasp and moan even louder then before. "Sorry I will have to make this short but have places to be. But maybe tomorrow if we meet up I can pull you to the side and have a quickie with you. Sounds good?"

All Amelia could do was moan as her eyes were glazed over even more, her tongue out of her mouth with the only thing on her mind was what the incubus was doing to her and loving every minute of it.

(Scene change)

Classes ended for Ron and he felt time had slowed to a crawl until the bell finally rang. He wasn't able to make good on his plan with Amelia but figured it wasn't a problem since he could always find a different person to feed from. He gathered his things to drop them off at his locker as he had to get to cheer practice and show his twin his moves as the mascot. He didn't even notice someone was watching him through the day when they had the same class and even in the halls. Hope eyed Ron and bit her lip, internally struggling with herself before she sighed to head off to cheer practice as well, knowing she might work up the courage to ask him during it.

(Scene Change)

Ron stepped in the gym and noticed something wasn't right as Mini and the girls were there, but the air was slightly off.

"How in the Underworld did she do this?" Bonnie said as she was looking at a flyer and Ron had no idea what was going on, nor did Mini and Hope who got there.

"Who did what?" Hope asked as she was taken off of her thoughts about what she was going to ask Ron as Bonnie showed her the flyer.

"This! Cindy somehow got her claws into the principle to suggest a live mascot instead of what we got!" Bonnie thumbed to Ron, not necessarily for him but understood that he was a crowd pleaser. "She gave him the idea of an actual dog as a mascot instead of Stoppable, and if she wins she's captain of the cheer squad."

"Excuse me," Kim objected before snatching the flyer quickly, "let me see that." She looked over the flyer before seeing the bit of information she missed the first time, "oh that bitch."

"Isn't it that team that decides the captain?" Ron asked seeing a hole in that logic, "or better yet have to be a part of the team? Which she didn't make by the way."

"Well the principal or vice principal do have the power to remove the captain," Kim informed them, "but that is usually if the captain has done inappropriate behavior or broken school rules which would lead to disciplinary actions like suspension."

"If Cindy is pulling a stunt like this mean she can have the principal remove you but needs an actual reason," Bonnie summarized. "That way it would be less of a fallout on his part."

"So she desired to not only uproot my dearest brother from his perch but Kim as well," Mini said with a frown. "With her failure to gain more power in the school she determined to eliminate any oppression."

"Can we stop this?" Marcella asked since she didn't want to have Cindy as her captain but didn't want to quit the team either.

"Since she's also making the contest to pick the live mascot a fundraiser for the school as well we can't stop it legally" Kim pointed out, "so the only way to stop her is to win the contest."

"While I would prefer a more practical and illegal way to beat her" Bonnie started with a huff, "beating her at her own game will be satisfying too. So who here has a dog?"

If she was expecting any of the girls to give a positive answer, she was disappointed. She looked from Crystal to Hope to even Kim but none had an answer for her. Even Liz whom she knew was a dog lover but the red head was not meeting her gaze. "None of you?"

Kim gave her a deadpan look "with the tweebs, it's safer for dogs in general not to live with us."

"I'm a cat person," Crystal answered while Marcella added, "allergic to dogs."

"I'm banned from all pet stores," Tara said with a cute pout and crossing her arms. "And I'm not allowed to have any pets."

Jessica was tapping her chin in thought before she held a finger up and started to suggest, "I can…" But was cut off when all the others girl together said, "No."

This caused Jessica to pout at the objection. Crystal looked at Hope who didn't answer. "What about your dog Hope?"

Hope blinked at this, "I don't have a dog."

Everyone was looking at her while. Crystal went on, "but I saw you getting a collar and a couple of leashes a few days ago."

Everyone looked at the girl in question as Hope tried to figure out what her friend was talking about. Once she did she stiffens while blushing a deep red. "O-o-oh no, that's not for my dog. I-I-I mean not yet! I don't have a dog yet. We're Th-thinking of getting one."

Everyone stared at her as she blushed and made sure not to look at anyone in the eyes. The girls decided that they had other matters to worry about and pushed Hope's strange behaviors out of their minds. Kim looked at Ron for a moment before she asked, "Hey Ron, you still have Rufus right?"

Ron blinked at the question before he nodded, "yeah he can't stay at home with us but he has his own little pen in the underworld."

"Who's Rufus?" Bonnie asked at once since Kim wouldn't bring it up otherwise.

"Rufus is our faithful companion who has been with us since our infancy," Mini explained fondly. "A noble canine that is most loyal to our family."

"Works for me," Bonnie said, focusing on the canine part more. "How do we get him?"

"We need a special whistle to call him," Ron said simply "but we don't have it on us."

"Then where is it?" Bonnie growled, not wanting this to be a waste of time.

Ron however grinned, "in one of the bets places to keep it; Grim's trunk."

(Scene change)

The team decided it would be best to skip practice that day in order to retrieve the mentioned Rufus and get him ready for the dog/mascot contest tomorrow. They waited in the living room as Ron and Kim carried out a dark color gothic trunk with a large spooky skull on the hood. "Here we go ladies," Ron said as he opens the trunk to find the whistle.

"So the dog whistle is in there?" Bonnie asked as Ron and Mini started sorting through the trunk to find the dog whistle.

"Yeah, and all sorts of magical or other items that mom hasn't sealed away herself." Ron answered as he looked through it and brought out an item. "Like this magic size altering crystal."

"I believe I have brought out the Monkey's Paw, pray do not make a wish." Ron screeched as the severed monkey paw was brought out by his sister.

"Merlin's Undergarments" Ron then made a disgusted face as he unintentionally sniffed it. "Definitely needs washing."

"Book of the Vashanti" Mini said as the others couldn't help but notice the strange stuff.

"Confectionomicon, and Grim must really still be sore to hide it." Ron said he kept looking, tossing the creepy laughing candy book aside, and then felt something else. "Pay dirt!"

"That's the whistle?" Liz asked as she noticed the red whistle with skulls and bones on it.

"Yes, tis the whistle that shall call our most dearest pet." Mini answered with glee as it had been too long since she had seen the pet. That was when Grim came in and noticed the cheer squad, Mini, and Ron messing with his trunk.

"What are ya doing here, and how many times do I have to tell ya to stay out of me trunk!" Grim said upset that there were magical artifacts scattered on the floor.

"Sorry Grim, but there's an emergency, now let's go!" Kim said as she started leading the squad outside with Grim noticing Ron having something in his hands, but unsure what it was exactly.

The reaper followed them as the group went to the back yard, the cheerleader team standing on the deck by Kim while Ron and Mini were standing in the yard. Grim scowled and looked at them all, "what the hell is goin on here? Why were ya going through me trunk!?"

"We're summoning their dog, so we can beat Cindy," Bonnie answered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Dog?" Grim asked before he spotted the whistle in Ron's hands. Once he realized what it was he panicked "Noo! Don't blow dat!"

Ron paused bringing the whistle to his lips when he heard Grim. He blinked when said reaper rushed over and tried to swipe the whistle, but Ron held it out of his reach while holding the skeleton back with his other hand. "Chill out Grim."

"No! Not until ya give me that whistle!"

"What is the cause of thy distress Grim?" Mini asked slightly concern for her friend/pet. "We plan on recalling our beloved Rufus to return to our home."

"Dat's the problem!" Grim cried before Ron finally pushed the bag of bones to the ground, "He can't be controlled."

"Is he serious?" Liz asked him, while Marcella added, "should we be concern."

Kim just rolled her eyes and waved them off, "It's fine. Grim's just being a big baby."

Ron was once again pushing Grim back as he tried to get the whistle. He really didn't want to deal with this and just summon his best friend again. He then got an idea that he was sure his mother would almost be proud of. He stepped back from Grim and smiled at him, "You're right Grim, I was being crazy for a second." Ron then held out the whistle for the reaper to take. "here; do what you want with it."

Grim was taken back by this before he grinned and took the whistle from him, "Glad you can see reason Ron." He turned and took a single stepped before he froze and then scowled. "Wait a minute," he turned and eyed Ron suspiciously. "How do I know dat this is the real one?"

Ron placed a hand on his chest as if hurt, "Grim you saw me hand it to you. How can you think I am tricking you with a fake whistle?"

Grim pointed right at him, "Ha! I didn't mention it might be fake! Ya tried to trick me."

"Grim you saw me hand you the whistle," Ron pointed out, "besides do you really think I would try to trick you like that?"

"You're Mandy's son, of course ya would," Grim growled out. "This is a fake!"

"No it isn't," Ron denied crossing his arms.

Mini was simply watching the small debate, already picking up on her brother's actions and decided to let it play out without her help.

"Yes it is!" Grim shouts hotly.

"Prove it," Ron suggested simply.

"Fine!" Grim stated stubbornly "I will!" before he took a deep breath and blew the whistle.

The whistle was a mix of a loud whistle shrill and a scream. It was only for a few seconds but it seem to echo in the open air. Once finished Grim shot Ron a smug look before it became a look of horror as he realized what he done. "What have ya done!?"

"I didn't do anything," Ron said with his own smug look, as the ground started to shake and the water in the pool splashed and rippled. "you're the one that blew the whistle."

Grim grabbed Ron by his shirt and shook him in anger "Ya trick me ya son of a b-"

But he was stopped when the ground broke behind him and fire shot up, flames higher then the house. In the flames something was appearing, a massive form shadowed in the flames. Off to the side Kim sighed, "I swear everyone in the underworld is dramatic."

Bonnie shrugged, "if you're not torturing someone, getting your rocks off or just being a dick then it gets pretty boring."

The flames receded to show Rufus in all his glory. The beast of a dog towered them all, nearly as tall as the house with a wide and strong body like that of a bull dog or rottweiler and three heads with spiked collars. They growled before they saw Ron and Mini, which had them panting like a happy pup before lowering the heads and lick them. The twins laugh and tried to push the heads back but their smiles showed they weren't upset and were in fact happy to see their dog again. With the others, everyone but Kim was surprise to see the dog considered to be mythology. "Honesty I would be more surprised" Bonnie started to say as she shook her head, "but then I remember who their mother is."

"He's so cute!" Tara squealed, holding back herself from running and hugging the pet since she felt Ron and Mini had first dibs.

As his owners were busy with their dog, Grim slowly tried to sneak away, but one of Rufus's head noticed and growled at him. This caused the other heads to turn and growl as well. Grim saw he was spotted and ran like hell. "Help!" the reaper called out in a panic, not seeing the massive shadow covering him, "Someone call the dog catcher!"

He got no help as Rufus pounced on him before he used his heads to rip and shake his body apart before each head gathers bits of bone and started to chew them. Ron and Mini walked up to the body and rubbed his sides as he enjoyed his 'treat'.

"What's going on here?" Mandy asked as she stepped outside behind the girls. Some of them jumped but Mandy payed them no mind as her eyes locked onto Rufus. "You summoned Rufus…why?"

"We kind of need him to a contest for a live mascot." Kim said as Mandy just raised an eyebrow as Mini was the one that made it clear.

"That foul hearted she monster Cindy is attempting to upset the balance of power amongst us, and we hath summoned our dear companion canine to gain victory in the contest." Mini said as Mandy rolled her eyes, not really surprised at the attempt to grab power. It was certainly something to respect as a demon, but it is also demon etiquette to take a challenge head on and show no mercy.

"You better win." Mandy said she also petted one of Rufus' heads. It was a rare case of her showing any kind of sentiment, but no one would dare point it out, lest they see her bad side.

"Don't worry, Rufus will win, and we have back up plans." Ron got eyebrows from the cheer squad members that didn't really know him as well, even if they were getting to know him better. He noticed the looks. "I don't fail, just choose not to succeed. How do you think with the unreasonable amount of detentions with Mr. Barkin I keep going to the next grade?"

That was a good point which they could agree to. Then Mandy noticed something. "Where's that bag of bones Grim gone to now?"

"Rufus, we ask that the relinquish Grim from thy jaws." Mini said as two of the three heads complied and spat Grim out.

"All of him." Ron said as he, Kim, and Mini glared at the last head, the left one from Rufus' center. Then the other two heads turned to the third and growled, the center head showing the more dominant growl, and the head relinquished the skull as it bounced towards the rest of Grim's bones.

"Ron ya no good rotten son of a b-"

"Ahem!" Mandy interrupted Grim and gave him a glare that showed she would punish the embodiment of death severely if he finished the sentence. "Son of a what?"

"Son of…me bestest best friend?" Grim said after a minute, hoping he would get out of punishment.

"…sounds like something Billy would say," Mandy said in her usual tone, "and just as dumb." She turned towards the house but before she entered she glanced back to her children, "Rufus can stay for now but do keep him under control. I'm not cleaning any mess he makes."

"Will do mom!" Ron called after her as Mini simply hugged Rufus with glee. Kim was smiling and scratching one of Rufus' heads behind the ear, happy for her friends and to see Rufus again. The girls were split on what to think. Some were afraid and wondering if this can go wrong while Tara and Jessica were beaming at the Cerberus, Tara because it was a cute animal in her opinion that she desperately wants to hug and Jessica because she was sure it would bring all sorts of chaos. Bonnie was also smiling but hers was eviler as she plots and schemes, "this is perfect. Not only will this dog be the best one, but we can get rid of Cindy and make it look like an accident."

"We're not killing her," Kim reminded her co-captain.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked with a scowl, "it would be so easy and totally get away with it. just have Rufus eat her."

"She's a demon just like Ron and Mini" Kim explained with a sigh, "they are more resilient but that doesn't make them immortal."

"No that's you," Bonnie said with a snort, ignoring the annoyed glare Kim shot her.

"I hate to be that girl," Crystal said, getting their attention, "it's good we have a dog for the contest but would a dog that wouldn't be able to fit through the door cause people to panic?"

"Oh I hope so," Jessica said with a sigh. "Imagine all the fear and panic seeing this marvelous creature. They will all scream and run, causing all sorts of damage. They might even Let's the dogs run around too. And that's not even if we have Rufus chase them or if I to play too."

Bonnie groaned, "Jessica I know you get off at causing chaos, (she ignored the loud, "Hey!" in defense) but we got important matters to deal with. Let's go to a wider space and see if this dog can preform the tricks they will test out in the contest."

"I assure you Rufus of the most noble and obedient of companion," Mini stated as she led the way with her brother and Rufus behind her. "He is well trained and more then capable of the task ahead."

As Rufus followed his owners, Tara was right behind rubbing his hind legs while speaking in a rapid only babyish voice, "Oh you are so adorable. We are going to be the bestest of friends."

The other girls followed them, though Hope paused and glanced towards the house. After a small inner debate in her head and took a step towards the house but Kim returned to grab the back of her cheerleading top and started to drag her along. "C'mon Hope, you don't want to be left behind."

"I just want to talk to her real quick!" Hope complained but scowls as Kim kept dragging her along.

(scene change)

In the nearby park everyone watches as Mini and Ron were in front of Rufus, going over the tricks they would need to perform for the contest. Off to the side was the rest of the girls, Hope pouting as she was caught in one of Tara's tentacles via orders from Kim since Hope kept struggling and trying to leave. Hope seem to calm down after that even if Tara wasn't squeezing that hard. Tara sometimes felt Hope rub her cheek on the tentacle by her shoulders and neck but figured the girl was trying to get loose, so she gave an extra light squeeze which Hope didn't even complain about.

"Good Rufus," Mini praised as Rufus finished rolling over and chasing his own tail, evidence of the tricks from the flatten trees and dug up grass. "Such a brilliant noble canine we are gifted with."

"Well time for the next one" Ron said holding up a plain stick, which cause Rufus to wag his tail for what would come next. "fetch the stick boy!"

Ron threw the stick hard, adding a bit of extra strength to gain some distance since a dog Rufus's size could easily match a normal throw and he wanted to give a challenge to his dog. Rufus barked happily as he chased the stick.

Near the park flying over some of the buildings, the villain known as Dr. Drakken was in his hover car with two of his henchmen. "See? I told Shego we didn't even need her to get the chip," Drakken bragged to his hired men, one holding a blue computer chip they just stole. "Now I can use it to complete-" he was stopped short with a grunt as something hit his head. He reached down and held up a simple stick. "what the? Why did this hit me? Did the wind blow it over here?"

"Did it just get dark?" one of the henchmen asked, seeing it had gotten dark for them. They all looked over and screamed together in panic.

Ron wait before he saw Rufus came running back to them, but he noticed something. "What's he carrying?"

"I am quite unsure" Mini said before Rufus slid to a stop right in front of them and dropped the hovercar to the ground, landing upside down.

The machine was totaled slightly smoking. They could hear a groaning and Drakken crawled out from underneath the car and laid on the ground before he held something up. "Is this yours?" he asked holding the stick Rufus was chasing before he passed out in a heap.

No one said anything for a moment before Tara declared happily, "good boy!"

"Drakken! What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she shocked that the stick was somehow in Drakken's hands. The alleged villain frowned as he looked at the teen.

"Kim Possible!? What on earth are you doing here?" He asked as Kim then glared at the scientist and put her hands on her hips.

"I asked you first. Also, I live around here." Kim said, with the cheer squad staying out of it as Tara, still holding Hope with a tentacle was rubbing Rufus as best she could.

"Alright, I'll give you that, but as for why I'm here it's none of your business." Drakken said as he then added, "you think you're all that but you're not."

That was when Kim's Kimmunicator went off as Kim rolled her eyes at Drakken, considering she never personally thought she was all that. She answered the call, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I just got a hit that Drakken broke in a high tech computer lab without Shego and managed to barely made off with a computer chip."

Kim gave Drakken a look to which he smiled sheepishly. Kim sighed before she told Wade, "We just captured Drakken Wade so I'll turn him in and return the chip."

"Already?" Wade asked, taken aback. "How?"

"It was an accident but Rufus was the one to catch him really."

"Rufus?" Wade asked to make sure he heard that right. "He's back?"

"Yep," Kim replied as she reached down and grabbed the back of Drakken's coat as he tried to crawl away. "I'll turn Drakken in and return the chip. Thanks for the heads up Wade."

"Thank you for the heads up for Rufus," Wade said before he cut the link off.

"Why did he have to say it like that?" Ron asked Kim with a frown. "Rufus isn't that bad."

"Most likely so if there are calls for a giant three headed dog he can remove them as non- important," Kim lied to reassure Ron, knowing that Wade was still weary of the demon dog from the last time they meet. It was honesty one of the few time Kim was sure Wade got proper exercise.

"I believe it is time we return Rufus home," Mini said as the dog in question let out a loud yawn from one of the heads, which the other two copied. "he is in need of much rest for his role in our victory tomorrow."

"No point sticking around then," Bonnie said to the other girls since Kim had left with Drakken, leaving her in charge. "We'll meet tomorrow at the school with Kim and the others to enter the dog. Jessica you're with me, I got a plan to make things go in our favor."

"If it causes all sorts of chaos then I'm down for anything," Jessica stated happily with a giggle.

The others girls felt nervous however, knowing that the demi-god tends to go overboard when she is having fun. They started to split off, Tara giving Rufus some more pets and rubs goodbye while Hope was still in her tentacle. She did however hear the twins talking while letting their friend say goodbye to Rufus. "I was thinking of going to feed again tonight but since Rufus is back I think we can wait another night or two before we go feed."

"I feel the same dear brother" Mini agreed. "While I also coming of the time to feed as well I feel to much joy for the return of our dearest friend. A time to celebrate and be glad. Perhaps when we have to feed we both may do it together."

"I'm fine with that," Ron said with a nod. "I was just feeding a bit from a girl here in Middleton just yesterday. I don't think it would be an issue if we both have to feed from her with both of us charming her."

Not too far away Hope's eyes went wide hearing this. She struggled and grunts as she tries to get out of the tentacles but to her surprise Tara not only kept her hold but started to bring her along after she finished with her goodbyes. "Wha? Tara! You forgot to let me go."

"No I didn't," Tara denied with a giggle. "I just thought that it has been a while since any of us had a sleepover so I figured since I have to keep you out of trouble we can have a sleepover at my house tonight."

"What?" Hope asked before she realize what was happening as she was being pulled in the opposite direction as Ron and Mini. "Tara! Stop! I'll stay for a sleepover another time! I just need to ask them something first! Tara! Please!"

(scene change)

The next day the parking lot of Middleton High was being filled even though it was a Saturday. With the new fundraiser/contest many students were there with their dogs and getting them ready in the gym. Ron stood next to Rufus, who has shrunk down so he was slightly bigger then a pit bull, while holding his Mad Dog mascot head as he planned on performing with Rufus to show he can be a good mascot. Mini was brushing Rufus as to keep him presentable and because he enjoyed it. "Wow I'm surprise so many are trying out," Ron said looking at the different dogs. "besides Cindy I didn't think we would have much to deal with."

"That's what you get for thinking loser," Cindy stated with a huff, walking up to them. Beside her walked a poodle with fluffy white hair then sat down and held its head high with a dog like huff. Cindy however gave the twins as well as the rest of the cheerleaders near them a smirk. "But that's not important, what's important is that I will be the winner. Ladies we will make much work to do starting Monday."

"As always you are being overconfident in your assured victory before the fight has even begun," Mini objected evenly. "Boasting of your self-praise has no value for one who doesn't know victory such as yourself."

Cindy growled before she huff and turned around, "Come Percy, we have a contest to win."

The poodle turned to follow but not before he kicked it legs as if brushing dirt at them.

Bonnie scowled at her, "does she really think anyone will buy a damn poodle as our mascot?"

"But it's cute," Tara pointed out but was otherwise ignored.

Bonnie pointed to Jessica, "okay too many dogs here to deal with so get rid of them Jessica."

"Without hurting them," Kim reminded her as the demi-god beamed and held her apple.

"Now's not the time to play nice Kim," Bonnie stated, giving her captain a look.

However Kim returned with a deadpan look before pointing to Tara. The message was clear, none wanted to deal with over emotional Tara, even when you don't count her powers and tentacles. Bonnie winced but agreed anyways. "Okay Jessica new plan; keep it PG."

Jessica just shrugged and tossed the apple before she caught it as it changed. Now it was a golden color squirrel before the creature scurried off. "Wouldn't a cat work better?" asked Marcella, figuring out the plan.

"Dogs are more likely to chase a squirrel then they would a cat," Liz pointed out to her.

As if on que there was a thundering of barks before the squirrel ran pass them, many of the dogs that were about to be entered chasing after it, their owners failing to keep out and calm them down.

"See what I mean?" Liz added as she was right on the mark with that fact, and Rufus would have chased the squirrel as well, if it wasn't for his intense loyalty to his master, mistress, and their friends as he held his position so the judges can actually make their judgements.

"Too bad Cindy's dog didn't chase after it." Bonnie said as she looked as Percy seemed to stay seated on his perch, completely as if there was nothing better to do then look pretty.

"There are still a few dogs left, maybe we can-" Crystal said as an announcement came on the PAS.

"Welcome to this fundraising event for Middleton High to better the education of our students. This fundraiser is in the form of a dog show to see which dog would best represent the Middleton Mad Dogs team, with first place the right to become our schools pet mascot!"

"And too late," Crystal corrected with a small frown.

"Awww," Jessica moaned in disappointment. "Does that mean I can't cause more chaos?"

"When has that ever stopped you?" Bonnie pointed out, also disappointed as she wanted to eliminate more of the competition.

Jessica tilt her head in thought before she replied, "good point."

"Behave," Kim warned her as she motioned for the other girls to head to the stands since only the dogs, the owners and the judges were allowed on the floor now. "We don't want you wracking our chances."

Jessica just pouts and followed along with the other girls, Kim forcing her to sit between herself and Tara so they can keep her from causing more trouble. The other girls sat by them, Hope pouting crossed armed as her mood hasn't improved much since yesterday. Crystal glanced around as if looking for something before she looked at Liz, "Hey where are your folks? I figured since they are big dog lovers like you say I figured they would be here. Or at least make you sit by them."

Liz eyed went wide for a second before she looked around nervously. "Oh they're…around" she said as the sound of a soft howling could be heard in the background.

Mr. Barkin stood on the main floor with a mike in his hands "Since we seem to have a major mass withdraw from most of the contestants, we can skip the first round and move to the next. Each entry will be have a few minutes to preform a series of tricks to try and impress the judges. The two with the highest scores will then have a final performance in which they are to act like the mascot they are trying for and then a winner will be decided."

Thankfully there were only five dogs remaining, including Rufus and Percy, so the tricks didn't take that long to do. One dog did a bunch of jumps and backflips, even going higher then his kid owner. One did a game of leap frog with his kid, easily jumped over the crouched form of his owner and waiting for his turn again. One dog at down and barked part of "Camptown Races" while the owner played the song on a recorder for it. Then Cindy smugly walked her down to the center stage where a mini piano was placed and she placed something on the keys. Percy sat on the mini stool and ate the treat before he places his paws on the keys and started to play a fast tempo melody.

Ron blinked seeing this before he looked to Mini "okay I will admit that is kinda cool. What did she give it though? It looked like a snail to me."

"I believe you are correct," Mini said nodding to the pair as Percy finished and Cindy gave another treat. "It seems that Cindy appeases her fellow beast with escargot. An odd choice to feed a dog. I must be unfamiliar with Percy's breed to possess the ability to disguise escargot."

Ron shrugged, "I feed Rufus nachos and cheese sauce all the time."

"Rufus is a companion of the underworld," Mini pointed out to him.

Ron however didn't listen and leaned closer to Rufus to say, "speaking of which I got something to give you later. Think the perfect mix of a taco and nachos. The Naco."

Rufus's ear perked up at this and he pants happily, excited for the treat. Mini smiled at her dog's mood and planed on also rewarding him. She had no problem with Rufus trying out Ron odd creation in her opinion and was sure the Cerberus would enjoy it. But her musing was broken when Percy finished his music. He stepped off the stool and over to Cindy who fed him another snail. The gym was clapping at the performance while the three judges gave their scores. Barkin held up a 6 while the principle and the art teacher both gave a 7 and a 8. Cindy frown at the none perfect scores and cleared her throat once. The principle and art teacher paused before setting the cards down and replaced them with 10, Barkin did nothing as he didn't hear the sound Cindy made but it didn't matter since even she knew Barkin wouldn't take any sort of bribe.

Ron beamed as now it was his turn. He ran ahead of the dog which Rufus followed happily. Ron lead Rufus up a ramp towards a large ring which he quickly set on fire. The audience gasped as Rufus jumped through it before turning around and jumping through it again. On the third time around Rufus jumped over the ring and landed right on top of it. The audience cried out in fear and worry before the sparks and flames were put out and Rufus stood proudly over the mess. His three heads gave several loud barks before panting.

The crowd cheered, many wondering how they were able to pull that trick off since it looked so real. The judges seem to agree since they also gave a high score with the principle and art teacher gave him both 10's. Barkin however gave him a 8. Ron however didn't mind since he thought Barkin wouldn't give him a high score anyways.

"We have a tie right now between Cindy and her dog Percy." Barkin said before motioning to Cindy who was looking quite pleased with herself with Percy looking like he was looking down on the people. "And Ron and Mini Stoppable and their dog Rufus." The crowd cheered, possibly louder when Ron, Mini, and Rufus came out and took a bow, although Mini took a curtsey instead. Barkin then continued, "We will have short intermission before finalizing the decision on the live mascot."

"We're almost there," Ron said to his twin, who nodded reassuringly.

"So says the loser." Cindy said as she and Percy walked up to them. "After all, Percy is a pedigree dog and far more superior then that three-headed freak of a dog. Is that a naked mole rat head?"

"Yes, and he's better then poodle. Talk about a cliché dog for rich snobs." Ron said as Percy seemed to condescendingly smirk at Rufus, who just growled back, all three heads in unison.

"Come Percy, we must leave before you get infected with loser-itis." Cindy said before leaving, Rufus ready to show how much of a demon he was.

"Alright, we are close to putting Cindy in her place. We can't lose now." Bonnie said as she was ready to win, excited that she was able to keep Cindy out of the cheer squad. If Bonnie was going to work under anyone, then the crossroad demoness would choose Kim, since the red head at least knew enough to bargain right and could be respected as a demon, even if she thought the goody two-shoes could lighten up.

"Unfortunately, we still have a major road block," Kim pointed out to her. "Cindy has two of the judges on her pocket and will easily have the declare her the winner. Barkin can't be bribed so easily but even if he comes off as fair he is still bias against Ron so that won't help out chances."

"If we threaten to leave the team, you think the principle will not allow her as the captain then?" Marcella asked, trying to find an option.

Kim however shook her head. "No, that'll just give Cindy a reason to make a new team with people she can control even if they aren't a good as a team as us."

"We need to get rid of that dog," Bonnie stated firmly.

"No harming any dogs," Kim reminded her.

Bonnie scowled at this before looking for a new angle. She eyed Cindy was giving Percy another treat of escargot. Seeing the dog barely hold any excitement as he got the new treat. This gave Bonnie an idea; an idea so wicked and evil that she was sure even Mandy would be slightly impressed. Bonnie's grin matched her idea as she asked Kim to clarify something. "We can't harm any of the dogs, right?"

Kim noticed the looked and narrowed her eyes at her. "Yeees," she drew out, clearly suspicious of the demon.

"Good!" Bonnie said before leaning over to Jessica who was looking quite bored. "hey Jessica, you want to make some chaos?"

Jessica blinked before slowly turning towards Bonnie, "is that a trick question?"

Bonnie however leaned further and started to whisper in her ear. Jessica listen while giving a small, "um-hmm. Um-hmm. Oh, that's good." Now Jessica had an excited and happy look on her face which anyone that knew her knows is bad news.

"Make it happen" Bonnie ordered to which Jessica happily salutes.

Kim frowned, "Do I wanna know?"

"You'll find out anyways," Bonnie said as Jessica took her apple and lightly bounced it down the bleachers. No one noticed which didn't help as the apple got smaller and smaller with each bounce.

Percy sat next to his owner, waiting to be declared the winner. He didn't seem to look interested as the large man called Barkin walked up in front of everyone and started the announcement. The poodle did however notice something bounce into his line of sight. To Percy's amazement it was a bouncing piece of escargot. Percy pants silently, as his owner always taught him panting loudly was beneath him and for common loser dogs, as he eyed the bouncing treat. To Percy's amazement the escargot bounced around him till the dog could not take any more and tried to bite it but missed. The food bounced away from him and Percy stood to follow it. His owner didn't notice nor did anyone else as he followed the bouncing escargot and nearly caught it. But it bounced backwards away from him and flew right into the back pocket of Mr. Barkin. Percy growled; he would not be denied.

"And the judges declare…" Barkin started to say before his eyes went wide and gave a loud shout. The reason being the poodle named Percy was biting him, growling and tugging at his -pants while shaking his head rapidly. "Get it off me! Get it off me!

The crowd was stunned at the offending dog, and none was more stunned then Cindy.

"Percy! What are you doing!?" Cindy said as she actually rushed to get her poodle off Barkin, who was starting to get a bit frantic.

Up in the crowd, separated from Kim and the others were none other than Grim and Mandy. Mandy wanting to see her children win but also to see Cindy be put in her place much like her mother. Grim was there because Mandy forced him too, though for once he was enjoying himself. "Now that's funny." Grim said with an evil laugh before getting slapped on the back of the head by Mandy.

"Can it bonehead, I want to see where this goes." Mandy ordered, glancing around the audience briefly. She had no doubts that her son and daughter would win, but she was interested in who came up with the idea as it was chaotic in nature.

As for Barking and Cindy, the young succubus was still trying to get her poodle off of Barkin as it was frantically trying to get the treat it saw. "I swear he doesn't usually act like this! Let go of the man Percy!"

"If you can't get your dog under control, then I have to disqualify you!" Barkin said as he was now on top of a stand to make sure the dog kept a decent distance away.

"No! He can behave!" Cindy claimed as she pulled Percy a few feet away and forced him to sit. He didn't growl or fight it but no one noticed that the dog's eyes were narrowed. Barkin seeing the dog sitting still next to his master allowed to breathe and step down from the stand. This was a mistake as Percy lunged at him again. But Barkin wasn't a complete fool as he was on guard and jumped back up seeing the attack once again. "That's it!" he shouts, pointing right at Cindy. "You and your dog are disqualified!"

"You can't do that!" Cindy countered but was glared back for this.

"I can and I have," Barkin stated firmly. "We can't have a mascot that attacks people for no reason. The winner if Ron Stoppable and Rufus!"

Ron cheered while Mini beamed and hugged a panting Rufus. The crowd cheered and clapped as Rufus became a crowd favorite for his stunt, the girls of the cheerleading squad was some of the loudest. Ron was about to call out more celebratory chants but Barkin was right in his face, "but I'll be watching you and your dog Stoppable. One misstep and that dog will be gone and we'll stop having mascots. Got it?"

"Don't worry about a thing," Ron tried to reassure him but truthfully it did nothing to ease the man.

The girls came down from the stands, the rest started to leave the gym, all happy with the turns of events. "Nice work Ron," Kim said.

Ron shrugged "Rufus did the work really."

"He did a good job," Tara praised as she hugged and scratched Rufus' ears. "He's a good boy."

"Personally I'm just happy that Cindy was out in her place" Bonnie said with not so hidden glee as the succubus in question had to flee with Percy in her arms from the humiliation and to prevent more problems.

"A job well done all around," Mandy praised her children when she walked up to them. "Not that I expected anything less."

"Well his job's done," Grim muttered, making sure to keep Mandy and the other girls between him and Rufus. "Now he can go home."

"Actually he's the new mascot," Ron corrected, "so it would make less of a hassle to keep him here instead back to the underworld."

Mini beamed and hugged Rufus "indeed, a perfect arrangement for keep our family truly together."

"He's not sleeping inside," Mandy stated for her opinion on the matter. "Grim will make a doghouse for him."

"What!" Grim cried, not happy about not only the terror of the family dog is here to stay but now he had to work to make him more comfortable. "Why me!?"

"Because we own you," Mandy reminded him, taking him along to make sure he got started.

Grim followed, grumbling all the while Rufus was trailing behind for a chance to make a snack out of Grim. Bonnie didn't care for this or the fact Rufus would stay in Middleton. "This cause for a celebration, girls. Lunch is on me…or rather the owner of the place that owes me."

They all agreed and started to follow Bonnie out of the school. As they walked the hall Ron was talking of another plan to celebrate. "You know since it's the weekend I should be able to find Amelia and a friend to help feed me and Mini."

"Oh that would be wonderful," Mini agreed, "after the ordeal it would be a perfect solution to relax and make sure thy feeding in keep in check."

Ron turned his head to Kim, "want to join us KP? No school to worry about like last time."

Kim shrugged in reply. "Sure, why not."

Up ahead Hope heard this and stopped in her tracks. One of her eyes twitch before she cried out, tugging at her hair, "I can't take it anymore!"

This made all the girls plus Ron jump, all looking at Hope as the girl turned and marched overt to Ron. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him till they were face to face. "You! Me! Now!"

"Huh?" Ron questioned, completely confused.

Hope glared and started firmly, "you and your sister are going to take me, and none of us are going to stop until I'm satisfied and you two don't need to feed anymore. I don't care which order that comes in."

And with that Hope dragged the still confused Ron out of the school. The rest of the girls stared before Bonnie spoke what was one their minds, "the fuck?"

"Didn't see that coming," Kim muttered but a small smile formed on her face. "but I think that's the first time Ron will be feeding from someone other than me without him having to seduce or charm them."

"Outside of Saint Lilith that is" Mini added but wasn't against the turn of events. "If our dearest friend Hope wishes to be eaten by those of the Succubae line, in both senses of the term, then who are we to object?"

Kim nodded and together both of them followed after Hope and Ron, who was still trying to process what happen.

The rest of the girls just stared at their retreating back, just as confused as Ron was. "Serious; what just happen?" Bonnie asked again but none had an answer for her.

(scene change)

The next morning in the Stoppable household, Kim could be found sitting at the kitchen table with her head on the table top, wearing one of her robes she keeps at Ron's place for occasions such as this. When they got to the twins' house that afternoon Hope was restless and could barely wait until they got to Ron's room where all four of them stayed for the rest of the day and well into the night. Kim might not be able to die from the feeding the twins too much but even she can feel dead tired from it, not even counting the few hours of sleep she got during and afterwards. She didn't look up as Hope and Mini walked down the stared, both looking well rested and wearing robes of their own though Hope barely had her tied closed. Both looked refreshed and well rested which was obvious why for Mini though a mystery for Hope in Kim's opinion.

Hope sighed happily before sitting next to Kim who didn't even lift her head off the table. "God I love this feeling. I'm so glad I found out the twins were sex demons. I don't even remember the last time I was ever this satisfied." She glances at Kim, "Think I can convince them to keep me as a pet?"

"I am not nearly awake enough to listen to your sex talk Hope" Kim mumbled, barely audible.

"Well good morning to you too" Hope said with a smirk.

Mini smiled and sat down between them "well the four of us were well into the joys and acts of feeding but unlike my brother or I, she doesn't have the benefit of being fully energized in the morning. I will say you are taking it quite well with how eager you were to help us last night."

"Seriously stop," Kim mumbled again.

"Stop bitching bitches," Grim muttered was he walked by in his bathrobe and placed several cups of poured coffee in front of them, "Grim's got you covered."

"Ayy," Hope squealed in delight of the coffee, "my hero."

"Thank the lord," Kim muttered.

"Thank you as always Grim," Mini agreed. She might be a succubus that was fully feed but she still enjoyed coffee in the morning as well.

"And what do you want for breakfast?" Grim asked them, walking away.

"Crepes," Kim suggested with her tone not getting any louder.

"Fuck yeah crepes," Hope agree.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Comin' up," Grim said heading to the stove.

The girls took their cups of coffee, Kim almost moan as she took her cup, muttering "come to me you sexy caffeinated son of a bitch."

"Really not a morning person huh?" Hope asked as Kim drank her coffee.

"Yeah, ya're welcome by the way," Grim added to them.

"Thanks dad" Kim mumbled half drinking.

"Merci Papa," Mini agreed.

"Yeah thanks dad," Hope added.

They three drank their coffee before they open their eyes widely, realizing what they just said. Even more when Grim suddenly appeared behind them. "Oh fuck," Hope whispered.

"This coffee is really hot," Mini said softly.

Grim suddenly pulled the three girls into a hug from behind, all while crying and not noticing their struggling. "My girls," he cried, tears starting to fall.

"Grim," Kim grunts trying to get free, "it's too god damn early to be physically affectionate."

Hope grunts and struggled the most, "Augh! Grim! Don't make this weird you weird old man!"

Grim ignored them "it's been so long since I've been a father figure, I've almost forgotten what it felt like."

"You are lucky I have no recollection of my birthfather," Mini told him, when she stopped struggling. "otherwise this would be most embarrassing."

"I don't even care," Grim assured her, "(sniff) I'm too happy. But that is messed up though Mini, I'm sorry." This last part was more softly to the girl.

Hope herself stopped her struggle and just went with it. "Ugh fine, whatever. You're owe me like fifth-teen years of late birthday presents you asshole."

* * *

And done! Woo, I am so happy we manage to get that done. Now I am sure none were expecting Hope's actions here right? The thing is we planned that from nearly the beginning. Not the jokes mind you but her being a nymphomaniac with a few very subtle hints in the other chapters. But what do you guys think? Was think a fun chapter or did we flop trying to do too much? Please be kind and review. All flames will be sent to Billy and Mandy. Billy to try and eat them and Mandy for…. you don't want to know.


End file.
